The Crowbar Rogue and Kitty-cat
by xYuakime
Summary: G!Sans est un malfrat qui mène une vie mouvementée au cœur d'une ville où il s'est établi. Un jour, alors qu'il se promène dans une rue, il tombe sur des truands qui détiennent un petit humain... Il décide alors de le prendre sous son aile, qu'importe les risques qu'il encourt. [Cover image belongs to nyublackneko]
1. Hey, Kitty-cat !

_Quietdistrict_ avait toujours été un endroit très tranquille. Les habitants qui s'y trouvaient étaient des gens honnêtes, serviables, altruistes mais qui n'hésitaient pas à faire part de leurs pensées sur des sujets plus ou moins fâcheux. C'était ici que le commerce fleurissait, que les magasins étaient nombreux et variés contrairement aux autres zones de l' _Underground_ tel que _Snowdin_ , simple village dans un endroit reculé, froid ou _Waterfall_ qui n'avait aucun autre intérêt que le tourisme, les Temmies qui rachetaient des objets à bons prix ou bien les fleurs d'Echo. Bon nombre de monstres de ce monde souterrain se confiaient à ces plantes bleues si particulières, espérant qu'un jour leurs vœux se réalisent. Cela arrivait rarement mais l'espoir demeurait toujours dans les cœurs des gens.

Les rues de _Quietdistrict_ étaient souvent occupées même si certaines restaient vides, isolées du reste de la ville. En début d'après-midi, nombreux étaient ceux qui sortaient faire leurs courses auprès des marchands du coin, qui proposaient toutes sortes de produits à un prix abordable. Forcément, cela attirait la clientèle dont une qui se détachait particulièrement des autres et qui, sans gêne, venait troubler l'après-midi calme des âmes de cette ville.

« Au voleur ! s'écria un marchand, furieux. »

Un squelette fila entre les gens, jouant des épaules pour se frayer un passage. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de comprendre la situation, d'arrêter le fameux voleur qui serrait contre lui un paquet avec de quoi se nourrir. Le volé courait après lui, laissant son commerce en proie à d'autres malhonnêtes. Après deux minutes de course poursuite effrénée, le malfrat finit enfin par semer son poursuivant. De manière progressive, il ralentit sous les yeux des monstres qui se promenaient dans les rues. Certains étaient chargés de paquet, revenant de différents magasins. Le scélérat reprit son souffle, fit une pause pendant une bonne minute avant de reprendre sa marche en direction de sa demeure d'un pas tranquille. Il se fondait dans la foule de passants, un énorme avantage pour lui.

Il prit un couloir bondé, peina à s'extirper de là pour se rendre sur le trottoir à sa droite qui lui, menait vers une rue vide. Enfin presque. Lorsqu'il la traversa, le squelette fut interpellé par des bruits assez proches. Cela provenait d'une intersection, d'une ruelle pavée maladroitement. Ces bruits étaient des cris, voire même des menaces. Le voleur s'arrêta à l'entrée de ce passage étroit et fut moyennement surpris de découvrir quatre malfrats, des couteaux à la main qui agressaient un passant qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, terrorisé à l'idée de se faire tuer. Ce qui le surprit davantage était un enfant dans un coin, le visage rond et joufflu, une petite bouche et des yeux en amande. Il crut d'abord voir un petit chat mais ce n'en était pas un. Le gamin - qui devait bien avoir dans les trois ans à en juger par son apparence - observait la scène sans une once de réaction, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

L'un des agresseurs semblait avoir senti que quelqu'un les observait dans leurs dos puisqu'il fit volte-face. C'était un espèce de lapin à la fourrure beige, vêtu d'une salopette à moitié déchirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?! (il marqua une pause, écarquilla les yeux) Je te reconnais toi ! Tu fais parti de la pègre !

\- C'est fort probable, répondit le concerné. »

Les trois autres se retournèrent, reportant leur attention sur l'indésirable. Celui-ci était nullement intimidé.

« Hé, ça alors, commença un gros chien noir dont le pelage était poisseux. Ce ne serait pas _G_ ? Ça fait un bout de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas s'en prendre à plus faible que soi ou ton éducation a été finie à la pisse ? décocha le dénommé _G_.

\- T'as pas froid aux yeux, répondit un autre en faisant un pas en avant. »

Le canidé l'empêcha d'en faire un de plus en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Le squelette demeurait immobile, son paquet dans un bras, sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Ils se défiaient presque du regard.

« Bouge pas. On sait pas ce qu'il mijote.

\- Tu retiens vite la leçon. (Le squelette désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'enfant debout dans un coin) Cet enfant, vous l'avez trouvé où ?

\- Quoi ? Ce gamin ? Dans une caisse abandonnée. C'est un humain. Avec lui, on peut obtenir une somme alléchante.

\- Auprès d'Asgore ? Vous rêvez.

\- Comme si on allait le vendre au Roi, lâcha t-il comme si cela paraissait évident. Il passera de mains en mains à des fins plus ou moins légales.

\- Vous êtes une belle bande de connards, mine de rien. »

Ce furent les mots de trop. Le meneur des malfrats se rua sur _G_ qui l'évita de justesse. Les autres suivirent le mouvement, leurs couteaux dans les mains et prêts à planter leurs armes dans l'âme fragile du voleur. Le passant qui s'était fait agressé profita des représailles pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le squelette posa son regard sur le petit humain qui avait ses bras repliés contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas à être témoin d'un tel spectacle.

 _G_ fit jaillir des os du sol qui retinrent prisonniers les quatre truands abasourdis. Ils essayèrent de se libérer, en vain. Leurs membres étaient bloqués, impossible de s'extirper de là. Ils poussèrent des cris de rage. Le gros chien en revanche, resta calme. Jusqu'à ce que le fauteur de troubles s'accroupisse près de l'enfant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu touches à l'humain, t'es un monstre mort ! s'écria celui-ci.

\- Vraiment ? le taquina t-il.

\- T'es un putain de lâche ! enchérit le lapin au pelage beige en essayant désespérément de libérer un bras ou une jambe. »

Le petit humain affichait une expression inquiète. C'était une fille avec des cheveux châtains en bataille. Il devait être effrayé par l'œil bleu qui brillait dans l'orbite de celui-ci.

« Bonjour, petit ange. Je m'appelle _G_. »

Le gamin était uniquement vêtu d'une guenille, une sorte de robe usée et portait autour du cou une chaîne avec un médaillon. Il y avait des inscriptions gravées dessus " _Frisk W.D 05_ ". Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Enfoiré !

\- On va t'étriper ! »

 _G_ prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne se débattit pas, n'émit aucune opposition et entoura même le cou du squelette de ses petits bras frêles. Les malfrats serraient les dents et redoublèrent leurs efforts pour se libérer.

« Je n'ai pas de tripes, répondit-il dans un sourire.

\- Reviens ici ! Reviens ! hurla à tue-tête le gros chien noir, furieux. »

* * *

 _G_ referma la porte derrière lui, appuya sur l'interrupteur à côté de la porte d'entrée avec son coude car ses deux bras étaient pris. Son modeste appartement se dévoila sous la lumière vive de l'ampoule. Une pièce d'une taille convenable qui était le séjour. Il y avait un canapé, une table en bois, un vieux téléphone, des meubles décorés de petites statuettes où étaient rangés des livres, un pied de biche appuyé contre un mur, une vieille télévision qui ne fonctionnait plus convenablement. Il prévoyait d'en acheter une nouvelle. La fenêtre sur le mur droit du salon avait les rideaux tirés, privant la pièce de la lumière extérieure.

« Bienvenue chez moi, petit chat. »

Il alla déposer son paquet volé sur la table puis le petit humain dans le sofa. L'enfant semblait un peu chamboulé par les événements. Il observa l'environnement autour de lui qui ne lui semblait pas familier. _G_ lui adressa un sourire, retira son manteau qu'il jeta sur le canapé et alla ouvrir les rideaux afin de ne pas user de la lumière artificielle. Le squelette alla ensuite fouiller dans le paquet pour en sortir un _Cinnamon Bunny_ qu'il tendit au gamin. Celui-ci le renifla comme un animal avant de le prendre entre ses petites mains et mordit dedans avec délice. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'enfant était maigre et sale.

« Ils t'ont retrouvé dans une caisse abandonnée, hm ? J'ose à peine y croire. D'où tu viens réellement ? »

Pas de réponse de la part de la concernée qui mangeait sa mignardise. Elle était affamée.

« Frisk ? C'est ton prénom ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas très beau. Laisse-moi réfléchir... »

La petite fille avait déjà terminé son beignet à la cannelle. Elle se tourna vers _G_ qui était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il trouvait que cet humain ressemblait à un chat. Plus à un chaton avec son visage rond et joufflu.

« _Kitty-cat_. »

Elle lui sourit. Jamais il n'avait une chose aussi adorable que cet enfant lorsqu'il souriait. Il prenait ce sourire pour un « oui ». C'était son prénom désormais. Il était un peu étrange mais le principal, c'était qu'il lui plaise. _Kitty-cat_ reporta son attention sur le paquet qui contenait la nourriture volée, tendit le bras pour essayer d'attraper un autre _Cinnamon Bunny._

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à te donner à moins que je te cuisine quelque chose mais je suis assez mauvais derrière les fourneaux. (il soupira) Je peux bien faire une exception pour toi mais avant, je vais aller te baigner. »

Sur ces mots, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, se rendit dans la salle de bains et fit couler un bain chaud. Il fit attention au niveau de l'eau dans la baignoire, ôta l'humain de sa robe usée puis le plongea dans l'eau. _Kitty-cat_ ne semblait pas habituée à se laver puis se mit à sangloter avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que _G_ lui savonnait les cheveux. Il ignora les pleurs de la petite fille qui finit par se calmer lorsque de la mousse se mit à flotter dans le bain. Elle essaya de l'attraper puis la porta à sa bouche. Il l'en empêcha.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Commence pas à ingurgiter n'importe quoi. »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il la sécha à l'aide d'une serviette, la prit dans ses bras puis fouilla dans ses placards pour essayer de trouver une brosse ou un peigne pour lui démêler les cheveux mais il n'en possédait pas. Ce qui était censé vu que ce type d'objet ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Agacé, _G_ alla trouver quelque chose de décent à mettre sur le dos de sa nouvelle protégée.

Le squelette ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle mais lui enfila quand même. Il n'avait rien d'autre à lui proposer de toute manière. Il alla ensuite la re-déposer dans le canapé, lui demanda de se tenir tranquille le temps qu'il joigne Papyrus au téléphone. _Kitty-cat_ s'amusait à essayer de sortir ses bras des larges manches du tee-shirt. Il restait à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtises.

« _G ! Allô ?_

\- Pap's, j'ai besoin de toi. »

* * *

Premier chapitre d'une fiction sur un AU pas très connu (je pense, vu qu'on voit surtout Underfell ou Underswap). The Crowbar Rogue et Kitty-cat ! :D Qui ont été créés par _stoned-face_ et aussi _nyublackneko/junkpilestuff_ qui sont trois artistes que j'adore _._ Je suis très friande de ces deux-là et il n'y a pas de fiction sur eux alors pourquoi pas ? Il faut bien un début à tout.

 _Quietdiscrict_ qui est bien sûr, une pure invention de ma part vu que je ne voyais pas _G_ vivre dans _Snowdin, Waterfall_ ou _Hotland._ Et vous avez raison, pour quelqu'un qui fait parti de la pègre, il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Bref, je suis très contente d'écrire cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes si vous en voyez. Je relis mes textes avant de les poster mais certaines fautes me passent sous le nez sans que je ne le fasse exprès.


	2. Papyrus

« Sans, tu comptes vraiment garder cet en...

\- _Kitty-cat_. Son prénom est _Kitty-cat_.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'occuper d'un enfant ! dit son frère d'un ton inquiet. C'est à peine si tu as le temps de t'occuper de toi-même ! Il faut lui trouver une famille. »

La petite fille somnolait dans les bras de _G_ qui répondit à Papyrus par un hochement de tête. Celui-ci portait des lunettes, une chemise à carreaux dont les deux boutons du haut étaient retirés et un pantalon gris. Il poussa un soupir, peu convaincu de la décision de son aîné mais il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Il était donc inutile d'insister.

Le cadet souleva un sachet avec tout un tas de choses à l'intérieur qu'il déposa sur la table dans la cuisine (qui était plutôt bien équipée à la vue des moyens financiers dont _G_ disposait) avant de tirer une chaise pour s'y installer. Sans alla regarder à l'intérieur et y retrouva ce qu'il avait souhaité : de quoi remplir correctement l'estomac de _Kitty-cat_ sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort ainsi qu'un peigne.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai ramené ce que tu m'avais demandé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais tout ça maintenant ! (il marqua une pause) Je maintiens le fait que c'est une très mauvaise idée de garder cet enfant. De plus, c'est encore un bébé. Que vas-tu faire de son éducation ?

\- A qui veux-tu le confier sinon ? répondit celui-ci en sortant une mousse au chocolat des achats de son frère. »

La petite fille observa les moindres faits et gestes de _G_ qui attrapa rapidement une cuillère. Il ouvrit l'opercule, donna l'ustensile et le yaourt à l'humaine qui les regarda d'un œil circonspect avant de l'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Papyrus. Elle n'était pas au-dessus de la table mais cela lui importait peu. Elle laissa la cuillère de côté puis mangea ainsi.

« A une famille, je viens de te le dire !

\- Pap's, personne ne voudra de lui. Ce gosse est un... _Kitty-cat_ , qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? C'est comme ça qu'il faut la manger. »

Il lui fit une rapide démonstration, lui piquant une cuillerée de mousse au passage. La fillette cilla, resta le regard rivé sur la cuillère pendant quelques secondes avant de reproduire maladroitement les gestes du squelette. _G_ se frotta l'occipital, alluma le gaz sur l'une des plaques puis posa une bouilloire remplie d'eau sur celle-ci. Il sortit un sachet de thé, deux dosettes de café soluble et deux tasses qu'il déposa sur la table. Sans versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses puis en fit glisser une devant son frère qui plongea le sachet de thé dedans.

« Merci beaucoup. Tu disais ? poursuivit Papyrus.

\- Ce gosse est un humain. »

Le cadet manqua de s'étouffer. Ses orbites s'écarquillèrent sous le regard amusé de l'autre squelette qui s'attabla, _Kitty-cat_ qui peinait à manger proprement sa mousse au chocolat sur ses fémurs.

« Quoi ?! s'exclama t-il. Un humain ?! Mais où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?! Il n'a pas été chassé par Undyne ?! Il faut l'apporter à Asgore ! »

Sans sourit tout en remuant les grains du café soluble dans sa tasse. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche qu'il alluma à l'aide d'un briquet puis recracha un nuage de fumée grisâtre. La petite fille laissa tomber le pot vide par terre mais garda la cuillère dans ses mains, visiblement intriguée par cet ustensile dont elle semblait ignorer l'existence et l'utilité jusqu'ici.

« Une bande de cons voulait le vendre contre une grosse somme d'argent. Ils disent l'avoir trouvé dans une caisse abandonnée mais ça me paraît curieux. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je garde cet enfant avec moi ? Il court tous les dangers, il est la clé manquante pour la barrière qui nous sépare de la surface.

\- M-Mais... Sans, tu sais que je dois faire mon travail ! Je dois ramener cet humain auprès d'Undyne, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pap's, tu serais prêt à donner à une personne tordue comme ton capitaine un être aussi innocent et naïf ? Tu serais prêt à voir mourir cet enfant qui n'a, visiblement, fait de mal à personne ? Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est un bébé. »

Papyrus demeura béant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. _Kitty-cat_ se mit debout sur les jambes de _G_ , tendit la main vers le sachet où d'autres mousses au chocolat se trouvaient. Il lui en donna une autre après avoir ouvert l'opercule de celle-ci et expulsé une autre bouffée de cigarette. La petite fille reprit ses gestes maladroits pour manger le dessert.

« Tu as raison, je ne serais pas capable de tuer cet humain... Mais ne parle pas d'Undyne comme ça ! »

Il porta sa tasse de thé à ses dents et en but quelques gorgées. Sans récupéra le peigne qu'avait apporté son frère puis commença à démêler les cheveux de sa protégée. Celle-ci était concentrée sur son yaourt.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela change que je cache _Kitty-cat_ chez moi ? Cela ne fait pas de moi un criminel, j'en suis déjà un. Cela fait de moi un multi-récidiviste. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? J'en suis déjà un aussi.

\- Ah ! C'était ce point là que je voulais aussi aborder. Vu que... Enfin, la pègre... Le crime organisé, c'est une très mauvaise influence sur un enfant aussi jeune.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, répondit-il en s'attardant sur un nœud dans la chevelure de la petite fille.

\- Tu sais... Je viens de penser à Toriel Dreemurr. Tu te souviens d'elle, non ? »

Il souffla bruyamment du "nez", signifiant qu'il trouvait cette remarque amusante. Papyrus n'était pas du même avis. _Kitty-cat_ laissa de nouveau un pot vide, sur la table cette fois-ci. Elle avait la bouche couverte de chocolat, voire même jusqu'aux joues. _G_ délaissa le peigne, saisit un chiffon pour nettoyer le visage de la fillette qui alla ensuite s'appuyer contre Sans. Apparemment, elle s'était déjà prise d'affection pour lui. Il ignorait si elle était repue mais commençait de nouveau à somnoler.

« Toriel Dreemurr ? reprit le frère aîné en buvant son café amer. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à apporter l'enfant jusqu'aux Ruines pour le confier à une vieille dame, ex-fiancée du roi Asgore, qui souffre de la perte de ses propres gosses.

\- J'essaye de trouver la meilleure solution pour cet humain !

\- Tu me penses incapable d'assurer la protection et l'éducation de ce petit, Pap's ?

\- Non... Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Il expulsa une autre bouffée de cigarette sous le regard inquiet de son frère. Celui-ci termina son thé puis se pencha pour regarder _Kitty-cat_ qui s'était endormie. Elle n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 _G_ baissa la poignée de la porte d'entrée, plein d'appréhension. Par sécurité, il avait laissé _Kitty-cat_ seule le temps qu'il aille lui acheter des vêtements si jamais il venait à retomber sur les quatre malfrats d'hier qui avaient récupéré l'humain à des fins illégales. Mais était-ce réellement une bonne idée d'avoir laissé un enfant aussi jeune livré à lui-même dans un appartement où la moindre chose représentait un danger ? Il allait très vite connaître la réponse.

Il entra chez lui, referma derrière. Le séjour était en ordre, sûrement comme les autres pièces. Le squelette ne voyait pas la petite fille sur le canapé. Pourtant, c'était là qu'il l'avait laissée.

« _Kitty-cat_ , je suis rentré. »

Il déposa un paquet qui contenait quelques vêtements à la taille de la fillette. Du moins, il l'espérait. Le frère de Papyrus finit par repérer _Kitty-cat_ près du pied de biche appuyé contre le mur, non loin du canapé, à essayer de le prendre dans ses bras. Il crut pendant une seconde faire une crise cardiaque. Sans se rua sur le pied de biche qu'il ôta du champ de vision de l'humaine. Elle affichait une expression d'incompréhension.

« Surtout ne touche pas à ça, petit chat. Tu pourrais te faire très mal. En même temps, c'est de ma faute. »

Mis à part cette inattention, tout semblait s'être très bien déroulé en son absence. _G_ posa la lourde barre en fer sur la table de la cuisine pour que celle-ci soit inaccessible à la petite fille qui demeurait immobile dans son vêtement bien trop grand. A chaque fois, elle manquait de trébucher dedans. Il vint s'accroupir pour être sa hauteur, sortit une tenue bleue marine du paquet et déplia les vêtements. Il y avait un haut à manches courtes dentelé sur les coutures du bas, un petit pantalon et des chaussures.

Sans libéra sa protégée de son fardeau puis lui enfila le haut en inspectant tous les côtés pour vérifier s'il était à la bonne taille. La petite fille le tirait vers le bas, intriguée.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être pas trop mal. Ça te plaît, _Kitty-cat_ ? »

La fillette ne lui répondit pas. Son regard se posa sur _G_ qui lui sourit avant de lui mettre le pantalon qu'il ajusta pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il était plutôt satisfait. Le squelette fit asseoir la petite sur le sol en lui tendant les jambes, lui mit les chaussures. Elle le regarda faire sans bouger, comme si elle mémorisait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Difficile de savoir si les chaussures convenaient aux pieds de _Kitty-cat_ lorsqu'elle celle-ci ne parlait pas. Étrange que celle-ci ne sache rien dire alors qu'elle avait déjà atteint l'âge de trois ans. Ce retard devait être du aux conditions de vie qui devaient être loin d'être roses avant qu'il ne la prenne sous son aile.

Sans la fit se lever. Elle semblait plutôt bien marcher dedans mais n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter. Elle devait se promener pieds nus depuis qu'elle avait appris à marcher. Malgré cela, la fillette plongea son regard dans celui de _G_ puis lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Ce sourire était si adorable qu'il aurait voulu lui faire plaisir pour toujours uniquement pour le revoir encore et encore. En l'espace de deux jours, elle avait déjà bien changé et cela s'était rapidement ressenti grâce à ses retours auprès de celui qui l'avait récupéré.

« Je suis content d'avoir pu trouver des vêtements à ta taille et je dois avouer que mes goûts vestimentaires ne sont pas aussi mauvais que je ne le pensais. (il marqua une pause) Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

Il s'apprêta à se rendre dans la cuisine lorsque son vieux téléphone sonna de manière stridente. _Kitty-cat_ sursauta, surprise puis adressa un regard inquiet à _G_ qui n'y prêta pas attention. Il alla décrocher, porta le téléphone à son temporal.

« Allô ?

\- _G, c'est Ben. On a eu un contre-temps par rapport à l'échange. Il devait se faire à neuf heures mais quatre cons nous ont agressé. Ils disaient te connaître._ »

L'échange. Avec l'arrivée de la petite humaine, il avait complètement oublié cette chose pourtant si importante. Les "quatre cons" devaient sûrement être les malfrats d'avant-hier qui souhaitaient prendre leur revanche. Ils connaissaient les relations que _G_ entretenait, ce qui était assez inquiétant pour l'avenir.

« _Apparemment, tu as volé quelque chose à ces messieurs_ , poursuivit le dénommé Ben d'un ton taquin.

\- Ouais, je te raconterai ça plus tard. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'eux ?

\- _Oh, ils traînent dans Quietdisctrict. A voir si les gardes royaux retrouvent leurs corps. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne viendront plus te chercher des problèmes, boss._ »

Au moins, l'affaire était réglée. _G_ aurait préféré que cela se termine autrement pour les quatre truands mais peut-être était-ce la seule solution possible.

« Comment l'échange s'est passé ?

\- _Plutôt bien. Ils essayaient de nous rouler dans la farine vu que tu n'étais pas là. J'espère que tu seras là au prochain, ça risque de mal finir pour nous ces histoires._

\- J'avais des affaires à régler, je ne pouvais pas venir. Ecoute, je...

\- _Presque tout le monde est là. Tu pourrais venir te joindre à nous, non ? On a du whisky, si ça peut nous donner une chance de te voir aujourd'hui. T'es discret en ce moment._

\- J'ai autre chose à foutre, Ben. (il poussa un soupir) Je viendrai une autre fois.

\- _Ouais, bien sûr. A plus tard, boss._ »

Sur ces mots, _G_ raccrocha. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir _Kitty-cat_ , celle-ci avait disparu. Il la chercha des "yeux", partout dans le séjour. Préservant son calme, Sans se rendit dans la cuisine et fut soulagé de la retrouver ici, à essayer de monter sur la chaise. Une nouvelle fois, le squelette retira le pied de biche sur la table du champ de vision de la petite fille et alla le ranger dans un endroit, un placard qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à ouvrir, avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Elle se mit à pleurer, offensée.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, _Kitty-cat_ , dit-il en ouvrant les placards au-dessus des plaques de cuisson pour récupérer un petit paquet de biscuits. »

Il l'ouvrit et en donna deux à la fillette qui se calma instantanément. Elle les prit, croqua dedans avec délice. On pouvait presque l'entendre manger.

« Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va sortir, se promener un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Sans surprise, il n'obtint aucune réponse. _G_ prit l'humaine dans ses bras, prit soin d'éteindre toutes les lumières de son appartement, attrapa discrètement une arme à feu qu'il cacha sous sa ceinture. Il avait un peu honte de s'armer comme cela mais il fallait s'attendre à tout quand une bonne partie de la pègre vous connaissait.

La plupart du temps, des gens aux intentions peu nettes venaient se confronter à lui pour faire tomber son organisation. Son organisation fonctionnait comme une fourmilière. Sans la reine, tout était perdu. Retranscrit dans la situation actuelle : sans _G_ , elle serait dissoute sauf si celle-ci parvenait à trouver un nouveau meneur. Chose étonnante si c'était le cas vu qu'aucun des membres n'avait le potentiel de devenir le prochain.

Sans attrapa son manteau qu'il enfila en deux temps, trois mouvements puis ses clés avant de fermer à double-tour une fois à l'extérieur de son appartement. _Kitty-cat_ demeurait silencieuse dans ses bras, somnolait à moitié mais avait du mal à s'endormir. Le squelette ressentit un certain malaise chez la petite fille. Revoir l'extérieur lui faisait peur ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

Elle termina son deuxième gâteau tandis que _G_ descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne s'aperçut qu'à la fin de la descente qu'il avait oublié d'acheter un manteau à sa protégée. Il espérait juste qu'une fois à l'extérieur, les monstres ne prêteraient pas attention à eux. Même si voir un squelette se promener avec un enfant de trois ans qui possédait de la chair était assez étrange. Il traversa le rez-de-chaussée, tomba sur la concierge. C'était une lapine à la fourrure violette, vêtue d'une robe verte qui passait le balai pour chasser la poussière, comme toutes les fins de matinée. Elle était la cousine des autres sœurs qui se trouvaient à _Snowdin_. La première sœur qui tenait un magasin et l'autre, une auberge. C'était une personne très chaleureuse et indulgente, peut-être même un peu trop.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua Sans, elle releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire. Son museau remua légèrement. Il se sentit obligé de s'arrêter pour lui dire bonjour.

« Bonjour, monsieur _G_ ! s'exclama t-elle jovialement. A propos de votre loy... Vous avez eu un enfant ? Enfin, je veux dire... Depuis quand ? Enfin, je veux dire... Comment pouvez-vous faire des... Vous êtes un... Je... Je suis navrée mais... Je suis confuse. »

C'était compréhensible. _Kitty-cat_ observait d'un œil circonspect la lapine.

« Je suis désolé, je suis un peu pressé.

\- A-Attendez ! »

Sans ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant sa concierge en pleine incompréhension.


	3. Mauvaise rencontre

_G_ donna un _Cinnamon Bunny_ à _Kitty-cat_ qui s'empressa de mordre dedans, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis quinze jours. Il alluma une cigarette. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon de la nourrir uniquement de sucreries mais il achetait rarement des choses saines. Sans ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il sautait souvent les repas. Son frigidaire et ses placards étaient vides. Terriblement vides. Peut-être quelques conserves, une tomate pourrie délaissée dans un coin.

La petite fille serrait un petit chien blanc en peluche qu'il lui avait acheté il y a peine vingt minutes de cela. Elle y était cramponnée, prête à ne pas s'en séparer. Ils traversèrent un trottoir en direction de son appartement. La fillette ne marchait pas très vite, peinait à suivre le rythme des pas de _G_. Certains passants les regardaient d'un œil intrigué. Ils attiraient tant les regards que cela ?

« Donne-moi la main, _Kitty-cat_. »

Elle cilla, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui tendit la main. Elle fit de même.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie ? »

Il la saisit et instinctivement, la petite fille resserra sa prise autour de la sienne. Elle retourna à son beignet à la cannelle, essayant de garder sa peluche dans son bras libre en même temps. Ils tournèrent à une intersection, quittant ainsi l'un des quartiers les plus bondés de _Quietdisctrict_. L'endroit qu'il empruntait n'était pas le plus sûr mais cela permettait de minimiser ses chances de tomber nez à nez avec la Garde Royale qui rôdait souvent dans les rues à la recherche de malfrats. Son nom n'était pas inconnu par les soldats royaux, mieux valait prendre des précautions. _Kitty-cat_ se stoppa subitement. Elle avait fait tomber son petit chien en peluche. Elle lâcha la main de _G_ pour le récupérer, ses doigts couverts de cannelle. Tant pis, il irait laver la peluche une fois rentrés. Mais au moment où la fillette lui avait attrapé une patte, un pied écrasa l'objet.

« Qui l'eut cru ? lâcha une voix masculine. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais de sorti à cette heure-ci. »

C'était un grand chien au pelage immaculé, aux oreilles tombantes vêtu de vêtements noirs, portant l'insigne de la Garde Royale. Mauvaise pioche. Il ne tenait pas d'arme dans ses pattes, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître. Dogamy ne se baladait jamais sans sa faux, ni sa femme. _Kitty-cat_ tira sur la peluche pour la dégager, en vain.

« J'ai le privilège d'être en tête à tête avec le mari de Dogaressa. Ce serait gentil de reculer d'un pas.

\- Quoi ? »

Celui-ci finit par remarquer la petite fille qui s'acharnait. Il se recula, elle récupéra son jouet et alla rejoindre Sans avant de s'agripper d'une main à son pantalon. _G_ recracha une bouffée de cigarette, presque à la figure du nouveau venu.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! Tu as enlevé cet enfant ?!

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Même un idiot ne te croirait pas ! s'écria t-il en se ruant sur lui, les griffes sorties. »

Sans prit la fillette dans ses bras à triple vitesse, fit un bond en arrière pour empêcher le cabot de lui atterrir dessus. Maladroitement, la bête au pelage blanc se remit sur ses deux pattes, les crocs à découvert. _Kitty-cat_ se cramponna au cou du squelette, un regard apeuré rivé sur le garde royal.

« J'en ai un juste devant moi, répondit _G_. Tu comptes vraiment courir le risque de blesser cet enfant ?

\- Ton frère devrait avoir honte de toi, grogna le chien. Donne-moi cet enfant et je te laisserai tranquille pour aujourd'hui. »

Dogamy fit un pas en avant. Le frère de Papyrus réagit au quart de tour, dégaina son revolver, le pointa vers le canidé, le doigt sur la détente. Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Les quelques passants prirent peur et leurs jambes à leur cou. Cela interpella la rue opposée. Des cris de panique fusèrent de l'autre côté puis deux autres gardes royaux firent leur entrée. C'était Dogaressa, la femme de son adversaire qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, armée de sa faux et _Lesser dog,_ un chien à la fourrure épaisse et blanche, la langue pendante et dégoulinante de bave. _G_ devait rapidement trouver une solution pour se tirer de là. Il pourrait se téléporter mais il refusait d'utiliser sa magie en présence d'autres monstres sauf dans les cas les plus critiques. Ce cas pouvait être considéré comme critique ? _Kitty-cat_ passait son regard sur tous les cabots, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Dogaressa avant de découvrir la scène. Oh mon... Baissez cette arme et tout se passera bien. »

Elle progressa prudemment jusqu'à son mari qui demeurait immobile, les yeux rivés sur le revolver. _G_ ne tremblait pas, il ne craignait pas d'appuyer sur la détente et cela, les gardes royaux l'avaient bien compris. La seule chose qui le retenait était la petite fille qui était témoin de tout. Absolument tout.

« Il a enlevé cet enfant, lâcha Dogamy.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un arrangement, monsieur _G_ , dit-elle les pattes devant elle pour espérer essayer de calmer la situation. Vous ne voudriez pas que votre frère apprenne un nouveau méfait de votre part. Vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort d'une autre personne sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne veux la mort de personne, répondit calmement Sans.

\- Parfait. Donnez-nous cet enfant et nous vous promettons de nous en aller. »

 _Lesser Dog_ avait disparu du champ de vision de _G_. Des paroles en l'air pour faire diversion tandis que l'autre cabot allait se ruer sur lui pour lui arracher _Kitty-cat_ des bras et lui porter un coup fatal. Le squelette était face à une situation complexe. S'il se tournait pour vérifier ses arrières, les deux autres chiens allaient en profiter pour l'attaquer. S'il restait dans cette position, le garde qui se trouvait dans son dos allait aussi l'attaquer. Dogamy sourit. Un sourire de victoire.

Contre toute attente, Sans appuya sur la gâchette mais n'avait visé personne. La balle était partie dans le vide, uniquement pour créer un effet de surprise. Il profita de ce moment d'incompréhension pour faire volte-face. _Lesser Dog_ était effectivement dans son dos et s'était mis à attaquer, les crocs dehors. _Kitty-cat_ se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, effrayée tandis que _G_ faisait jaillir des os du sol, défonçant les pavés de la rue. Les gardes royaux étaient bien plus agiles que les quatre malfrats d'hier, ce qui était logique. Dogamy et Dogaressa se ruèrent eux aussi sur lui, brandirent leurs faux et essayèrent d'infliger un coup critique au squelette qui esquiva de justesse. Les trois chiens le foudroyèrent du regard et se dressaient presque fièrement devant lui. La pupille bleue du frère de Papyrus brûlait dans son orbite. La petite fille ne cessait pas ses pleurs.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? lâcha Dogamy. Dans mes souvenirs, tu étais bien plus fort que ça.

\- Pauvre petite chose, poursuivit Dogaressa en désignant _Kitty-cat_. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe des gens capables de faire cela à des chiots aussi jeunes. »

Il détestait user de ses pouvoirs mais avait-il réellement le choix dans cette situation ? Il pouvait choisir la fuite mais les gardes royaux n'hésiteraient pas à le poursuivre dans les rues. De plus, avec les pleurs de la petite humaine, il serait facilement repérable. Des nouveaux cris fusèrent de l'autre côté. Quelques passants curieux avaient passé la tête pour voir la scène qui se déroulait dans cette rue avant qu'ils ne soient chassés par un monstre qui n'était inconnu de personne.

« Il n'y a rien à voir, circulez, dit une voix dure et féminine. »

C'était un grand poisson aux écailles bleues qui dessinaient son visage, une longue chevelure rouge remontée en queue de cheval, un œil jaune perçant (l'autre avait un cache-œil noir), des dents pointues et acérées. Ce nouveau venu portait une armure qui devait être loin d'être confortable. _G_ le connaissait bien, c'était Undyne, la capitaine. A ses côtés se trouvait un autre monstre qui n'était autre que Papyrus en tenue de garde. Celui-ci affichait une expression inquiète. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Sa... _G_ ! s'exclama son frère, la voix torturée par la panique.

\- C'est à peine si j'arrive à croire ce que j'ai devant les yeux... C'est un humain ! s'écria Undyne, partagée entre la surprise et la rage. »

La situation était critique. Le squelette serra _Kitty-cat_ contre lui et au moment où la capitaine de la Garde Royale se jeta sur lui, sa lance magique dans la main prête à l'embrocher, il disparut.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva chez lui, dans son appartement fermé à double-tour. Les pleurs de la fillette avaient cessé, ses bras avaient relâchés le cou de _G_ qui la porta face à lui pour vérifier son état. Elle était consciente mais un peu chamboulée suite à cette téléportation.

« Je sais, petit chat, ça retourne le cerveau. Tu l'as échappé belle. J'aurais du nous téléporter plus tôt, j'ai été idiot. »

 _Kitty-cat_ était silencieuse, quelques larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un mouvement de pouce puis alla déposer la petite fille dans le canapé. Elle n'avait plus sa peluche dans ses bras. Elle avait sûrement du tomber pendant les représailles, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Merde, se dit-il pour lui-même en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Undyne ne va pas me laisser une seconde de répit. »

La capitaine de la Garde Royale ne lui en laissait déjà pas énormément. Cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec le petit humain qu'il protégeait. De plus, _G_ était le frère de Papyrus. Son frère était la seule personne qui savait presque tout de lui et Undyne n'hésiterait pas à le solliciter davantage. Papyrus allait finir par céder sous le coup de la pression, il ne tiendrait pas des semaines comme cela.

Il ouvrit ses placards, sortit une conserve de haricots verts qui traînait là depuis deux semaines. Ils étaient encore bons, bien évidemment. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il préparait quelque chose de sain dans cette cuisine. _Kitty-cat_ vint le rejoindre dans la pièce, s'appuya contre ses jambes tandis qu'il remuait le maigre déjeuner dans la casserole qui était déposée sur une plaque de gaz. Il la regarda, interloqué par le comportement de la petite fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, _sweetheart_ ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle ne disait pas un mot, il devait se hâter de lui en apprendre quelques uns avant que cela ne devienne handicapant pour elle.

« _Kitty-cat_ ? »

Il espérait tout de même un geste, un signe ou même une petite onomatopée incompréhensible mais elle demeurait immobile contre ses jambes. Elle se mit à trembler. Ou alors c'était son téléphone... Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, extirpa son téléphone qui vibrait. C'était un appel de Papyrus. Aussi tôt ? Sans décrocha et porta le cellulaire à son temporal.

« Pap's.

\- _Sans ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?!_

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- _Undyne ne va pas avoir beaucoup de mal à te mettre le grappin dessus ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la dissuader de te poursuivre mai ça ne sert à rien ! Elle s'est mise à ta recherche, elle compte bien te retrouver ! Ecoute, je suis dans un coin de Quietdisctrict actuellement et je dois rentrer à Snowdin. Si tu veux me rejoindre toi et... l'humain, la porte est grande ouverte._ »

 _Kitty-cat_ ressentit le malaise qui venait de s'emparer de _G_. Retourner à _Snowdin_. Il avait l'impression que c'était la pire chose qu'on lui avait demandé jusqu'à maintenant. Au même titre que _Hotland,_ Sans ne voulait plus remettre les pieds dans ce village enneigé.

« _Je raccroche, d'accord ?_ poursuivit-il d'une voix calme. _N'hésite pas à venir, tu seras en sécurité... chez nous._ »

Le squelette raccrocha avant que son frère n'ait pu le faire à sa place. Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche, éteignit le feu et laissa la casserole sur la plaque, le déjeuner à peine chauffé. La petite fille le regarda, intriguée. Il se mit précipitamment à chercher son paquet de cigarettes dans ses poches mais il avait disparu. Il fouilla dans tous les placards de la maison avant d'en trouver un, à moitié vide. Il n'en contenait que trois. _G_ en alluma une dans un soupir puis posa son regard sur _Kitty-cat_ qui le suivait comme un petit chien. Son chien en peluche... Il devait être perdu désormais. Quelqu'un avait du le récupérer, le donner à son propre gamin.

S'il haïssait tant _Snowdin_ désormais, c'était pour une raison bien particulière. Sans avait vécu des années dans ce village : de son enfance jusqu'à son entrée à l'âge adulte où tout avait dégénéré. Tandis que Papyrus arrivait à réaliser tous ses projets comme celui d'entrer dans la Garde Royale, lui, en revanche, avait eu tendance à s'enfermer de plus en plus dans une spirale infernale. Il ne bougeait plus de ses journées, restait cloîtré chez lui, déprimé. Il ne sortait que le soir pour aller au _Grillby's_ , rentrer à des heures tardives, soûl pour subir les remontrances de Papyrus qui voyait bien que l'état de son aîné se dégradait à vue d'œil. Sans enchaînait cauchemars sur cauchemars, insomnie sur insomnie. Jusqu'au jour où Alphys (et Gaster qui travaillait avec elle à l'époque) lui avait proposé une expérience qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse. Il avait accepté, il n'avait jamais réellement craint la mort. Il n'aurait pas du. Quel monstre assez fou dans ces souterrains accepterait de partager son corps avec celui W.D Gaster ? Certes, cela avait été un accident suite au dérèglement d'une machine mise au point par la scientifique mais tout de même. Son âme était corrompue.

 _G_ avait ensuite quitté le foyer pour venir s'installer dans _Quietdistrict_ , dans la pègre où il y avait vécu une bonne année sans accepter une seule aide de la part de Papyrus. Puis il avait trouvé un moyen de "gagner" sa vie grâce à une organisation où la majorité des membres étaient aussi dans la misère. Enfin, avaient été. Il s'était trouvé un logement, avait pu se construire une nouvelle vie même s'il en avait honte parfois.

Son frère n'avait jamais abandonné _Snowdin_ , était toujours resté dans cette maison où ils avaient grandi. Ce village apportait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs à _G_ pour qu'il ait le courage d'y retourner.

 _Kitty-cat_ le tira de ses pensées en éternuant. Il sourit, amusé. Malgré tous ces cauchemars qui lui avaient envahi l'esprit à l'époque, il n'avait jamais pour autant détesté les humains. Comment détester un être aussi innocent et adorable que cette petite fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés ? Chara avait été, certes, une belle petite pourriture mais il s'était efforcé de ne pas entretenir les préjugés. Chaque humain était différent, tout comme chaque monstre était différent des autres. Les autres humains tombés n'ont jamais causé beaucoup de troubles dans l' _Underground._.. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en causer ? Aussitôt tombés, aussitôt attrapés pour être amenés aux pattes d'Alphys afin d'extraire leurs âmes qui étaient le salut des monstres prisonniers sous terre. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de souffler que leurs corps reposaient déjà dans des tombes de _New Home_. La vie était injuste. Il ne laisserait pas cette petite humaine mourir. Peut-être la protégeait-il suite à une promesse faite il y a longtemps ? C'était fort probable. Toriel Dreemurr. Il la prenait désormais pour une vieille dame anéantie et ne sachant pas faire table rase du passé.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut K _itty-cat_ qui le tira de ses pensées. La petite humaine était sur la pointe des pieds, tendait les bras vers _G_ qui expulsa une bouffée de cigarette.

« Dans mes bras, hm ? Viens, petit chat. »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle bailla puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Soudain, quelque chose fit tilt dans son crâne. Sans alla jusqu'à sa chambre, récupéra le médaillon sur sa commode près de son lit que portait la fillette lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée. Il l'inspecta de nouveau sous le regard de sa protégée qui avait porté son pouce à sa bouche. " _Frisk W.D 05_ ". Frisk était son prénom. W.D... Si c'était bel et bien l'ancien scientifique royal alors plusieurs questions se soulevaient. Une en particulier : il avait beaucoup travaillé avec le docteur Alphys alors expérimentaient-ils les humains ou était-ce Gaster qui l'avait fait dans son coin ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Tu n'es pas passée entre les pattes d'Alphys ? »

* * *

Phew ! Les chapitres sont longs à écrire, ce que je produis est vite rattrapé par le rythme de parution que j'essaye de maintenir. Il va peut-être y avoir un petit ralentissement si jamais je suis atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche !

Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fiction, je ne suis pas vraiment les quelques comics qui sont sortis sur _G_ et _Kitty-cat_ (il n'y en a pas énormément et souvent, ce ne sont que des petites situations avec très très très peu de renseignements sur les personnages, l'histoire, etc), je refais un peu l'histoire à ma sauce donc il y aura peut-être certains éléments qui n'apparaîtront pas (ce n'est pas sûr, à voir la suite).

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :D


	4. Escapade nocturne

La nuit était tombée sur l' _Underground_ et le grand squelette était toujours fâché. Il était assis dans le canapé, un petit rouleau étrange entre les dents. Une fumée grisâtre et nauséabonde s'en échappait. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa peluche qu'elle avait lâché lorsque des monstres méchants s'étaient attaqués à eux. Cela la rendait un peu triste mais elle se disait que cet objet ne devait pas être si important même si elle l'aimait bien. Après tout, c'était lui qui décidait.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, poussa sur ses petits bras pour monter dans le sofa, en vain. Elle regarda le grand squelette qui avait la tête entre ses mains. Il semblait malheureux. La petite fille insista puis il finit par la remarquer. Il n'avait qu'une seule pupille qui brillait dans son orbite droite, la gauche n'en possédait pas. Ces fêlures sur son crâne l'avait toujours intrigué. Elle voulait les toucher.

« C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher, _Kitty-cat_. »

Elle avait envie de dormir ici, à côté de lui. Elle détestait dormir toute seule. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, la prit dans ses bras. La fillette adorait se sentir aussi grande, pouvoir regarder l'environnement autour d'elle d'une autre manière et se sentir protégée. C'était rassurant. Il était beaucoup plus gentil que l'autre grand squelette qui lui ressemblait un peu sauf qu'il ne portait pas la même longue blouse. Lui ne lui enfonçait pas des petites aiguilles dans la peau, ne lui interdisait pas de manger, de trop s'agiter, ne faisait pas peur aux autres enfants. Sa maison aussi était différente. Elle était plus jolie, le lit était tout doux et il y avait des beignets partout. Elle en mangeait beaucoup.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la sienne mais le grand squelette ne venait jamais dormir dans ce lit. Peut-être dormait-il à même le sol ? Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les lits doux ? Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, allumant l'ampoule qui dégageait une lumière vive. Il lui retira ses vêtements qu'il plia rapidement, lui mit une petite robe de nuit et la coucha avant de la couvrir d'un drap.

« Bonne nuit. »

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Elle avait peur toute seule. Elle le retint par le poignet, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« J'ai du travail, d'accord ? Je laisse la porte entre-baillée, _sweetheart_. »

La petite fille ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il fut contraint de s'asseoir sur le flanc du lit, esquissa un faible sourire. La fumée grisâtre s'échappait toujours de ce petit rouleau dont elle ignorait le nom. La fillette se leva pour aller se blottir dans les bras du grand squelette, une nouvelle fois. Elle pouvait entendre son âme battre dans sa cage thoracique, c'était un peu comme une berceuse. Un petit garçon lui en avait déjà chanté une, une fois. Il avait été son ami mais avait disparu du jour au lendemain. C'était un monstre jaune à lunettes vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui était venu le récupérer. Peut-être était-il rentré chez lui ?

« Dix minutes, pas plus, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Le noir. Elle se laissa emporter par les caresses du grand squelette puis finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la chambre était de nouveau plongée dans la pénombre, les volets n'étaient pas fermés. La porte n'était pas entre-baillée et il n'était plus là. Un drap la recouvrait et sa chevelure en bataille la dérangeait quelque peu. Ses cheveux étaient souvent brossés.

La petite fille se redressa, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle descendit du lit avec difficulté, posa ses deux petits pieds nus sur le sol froid et abaissa la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le séjour éclairé par la lumière nocturne de l'extérieur se dévoila. Le grand squelette n'était pas dans le canapé, devant une tasse brûlante où dedans se trouvait une boisson chaude qui ressemblait à du chocolat. Il lui interdisait d'en boire, il disait que c'était trop fort et amer. Ce n'était pas le matin. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle en avait déduit. La fillette se mit à le chercher dans tout l'appartement mais rien, pas une trace de lui. L'endroit était vide, sombre. Elle était seule. Des larmes ourlèrent ses yeux puis elle fondit en larmes. Où était-il passé ?

* * *

 _G_ détestait user de ses pouvoirs, cela l'épuisait. Comme si ses journées et ses nuits ne l'étaient déjà pas assez... Il n'aimait pas non plus laisser _Kitty-cat_ seule dans l'appartement mais elle était endormie, probablement jusqu'à demain matin. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Sans marchait dans les rues de _Quietdiscrict_ , son pied de biche contre son épaule, sa cigarette à moitié entamée entre les dents, dans le quartier le moins sûr qu'il était donné d'exister dans l' _Underground_. C'était ici qu'il "gagnait" sa vie alors il devait bien s'y rendre. C'était aussi ici que s'était installée son organisation dont il était plutôt fier. Tous étaient dévoués et fidèles. Enfin, pour la fidélité, rien n'était moins sûr. Il n'était pas rare que certains lui fassent des coups bas.

Undyne n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez par ici, à croire que ce qu'avait raconté Papyrus tout à l'heure n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. La capitaine cherchait peut-être au mauvais endroit. Elle le cherchait sûrement ici, dans ce quartier, pensant qu'il était toujours un dépravé.

 _G_ entra dans une ruelle, s'arrêta devant un perron d'une maison qui, en apparence, semblait vide voire abandonnée. Il poussa la porte, prit soin de la refermer derrière lui. Au fond du couloir qui était l'entrée, une autre pièce dont la porte était fermée. Du bruit s'en échappait, tout comme une lumière jaune sous la fente entre le sol. Sans prévenir, le squelette pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était comme une grande pièce à vivre avec des canapés rouges, une table basse au centre avec un cendrier, des bouteilles et verres de whisky, des personnes qui discutaient autour, des tableaux dont l'authenticité était douteuse accrochés aux murs. Les occupants de l'endroit reportèrent leur attention sur le nouveau venu qui esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient presque tous réunis. Les autres devaient être en train de vagabonder dans la nature.

« Boss, c'est à peine si on espérait un jour vous revoir ! s'exclama un monstre que ressemblait à un gros oiseau bleu.

\- Heureusement que Ben était là pour donner de vos nouvelles, poursuivit un chien roux aux oreilles pointues, maigre comme un fil de fer. »

Ils étaient presque tous habillés pareil : chemise, pantalon, chaussures en cuir et pour certains, un chapeau. _G_ retira son manteau qu'il jeta sur le sofa avant de s'y installer, de prendre un verre qui traînait et d'y verser de l'alcool sous les regards de ses équipiers intéressés par sa venue.

« Vous étiez passé où, boss ? demanda un autre qui avait l'apparence d'un poisson. »

Sa voix était grave, dure ce qui tranchait quelque peu avec son apparence. Sans écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier, but une gorgée puis poussa un soupir. Certains monstres étaient attentifs aux réactions de squelette tandis que d'autres continuaient à jubiler dans un coin. _G_ s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa puis passa son regard sur les monstres présents à la recherche d'un en particulier.

« Où est Ben ? répondit-il.

\- Parti avec d'autres régler une affaire, dit le canidé roux. Vous vous souvenez du gars qui avait essayé de nous foutre en l'air ?

\- Ouais. »

Il ne poursuivit pas, conscient que le squelette avait compris. _G_ but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool puis se tourna vers l'oiseau aux plumes bleues. Une de ses ailes était atrophiée. Il racontait que c'était à cause de ce handicap que sa famille l'avait renié, la populace aussi et s'était réfugié dans la pègre avant d'entrer dans le réseau criminel. Ses activités criminelles s'étaient un peu calmées depuis son entrée dans l'organisation de Sans mais il ne chômait pas pour autant. Lui aussi était un peu comme un pilier.

« Harry, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Pas grand chose mis à part que la Garde Royale nous colle toujours au train à cause d'un certain Jerry.

\- Il est encore là lui ? fit remarquer une jument à l'autre bout du canapé, une tasse de café dans le sabot (anse adaptée, bien sûr). Si on pouvait s'en débarrasser, ce serait une très bonne chose. Il commence à me mettre hors de moi.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit Sans en se redressant. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul responsable. Nous y sommes tous un peu pour quelque chose, moi en particulier depuis un certain temps. Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Ben, je pense que nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà ? demanda le poisson.

\- Il est dans le quartier sud, informa le dénommé Harry. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Cela suffisait _._ Ses coéquipiers ne passaient pas inaperçus et le quartier sud était loin d'être aussi grand que les autres. _G_ attrapa son manteau, l'enfila puis récupéra son pied de biche. Il adressa un bref au revoir aux occupants de la pièce puis sortit de la baraque pour se retrouver dans la rue étroite. Il n'était pas resté longtemps mais il se rattraperait la prochaine fois.

* * *

« Boss ! s'écria un cerf encapuchonné nommé Ben. »

Celui-ci faisait face à Undyne. Ses longues cornes avaient déchiré sa capuche. D'autres membres de son organisation étaient aussi présents, faisant face à d'autres gardes royaux. Ils devaient être en train de rentrer quand les soldats d'Asgore se sont soudainement jetés sur eux. Un garde était étendu sur le sol, gisant dans une mare de sang tandis qu'un monstre se jetait sur un autre pour venir en aide à son coéquipier. Le quartier sud allait avoir de l'animation cette nuit. La rue était grande, très espacée et il était aisé de s'y déplacer. Les volets des appartements qui délimitaient l'endroit étaient tous fermés, certains habitants passaient un œil à travers la fente pour regarder les représailles d'un regard apeuré.

 _G_ brandit son pied de biche, se rua sur Undyne qui fit un bond en arrière pour l'esquiver. Son sourire armé de dents pointues se dévoila sous les belvédères qui éclairaient le quartier une fois la nuit tombée. La capitaine était hors d'haleine, tout comme le cerf qui vint rejoindre Sans. Elle semblait un peu surprise de voir le meneur de la troupe ici.

« _G_ , je sais que tu détiens cet humain, dit-elle en guise de salutations. »

Ses alliés adressèrent un regard surpris à leur chef qui se sentit mal à l'aise mais ne fléchit pas pour autant face à son adversaire.

« De quel humain parles-tu ? poursuivit-il.

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Papyrus est tellement protecteur qu'il refuse de me dire quoique ce soit ! (elle se rua sur lui, une lance magique dans la main, prête à l'embrocher) Alors je vais m'en charger personnellement ! »

Sans esquiva, essaya de lui asséner un coup bien porté mais ce fut un échec. Il dégaina son revolver de sa ceinture, tira à plusieurs reprises mais aucune des balles n'étaient parvenues à atteindre sa cible. Undyne ne faiblissait pas et continuait à lui porter un coup de lance. Elle parvint à le toucher. Il sentit une intense douleur le prendre au niveau du bras. Ben passa derrière la capitaine pour lui entailler le dos mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle était bien trop agile. Le cerf fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la rue sous un coup violent de l'adversaire. _G_ pesta, tenta de nouveau avec son pied de biche. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent. Elle était plus forte que lui et le poussa en arrière pour le faire tomber. Son œil jaune brillait.

« Les criminels comme toi doivent disparaître, Sans ! (elle força, il se cambra. La douleur dans l'un des os de son bras devint plus intense.)

\- Tu te rappelles encore de mon prénom, hm ? dit-il, le front en sueurs. C'est que tu m'accordes un minimum d'importance finalement.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois. Où est passée ta magie ? »

Il tremblait. Il se dégagea du face à face puis repartit de plus belle. _G_ réussit à la toucher au niveau de l'épaule. Elle poussa une plainte à moitié dissimulée. Il avait brisé cette partie de l'armure, une blessure sanguinolente était désormais apparente. Remontée, elle fit jaillir des lances magiques des pavés. Ils furent défoncés sous les attaques. Le squelette parvint à slalomer entre elles. Il était essoufflé. Undyne, en revanche, avait encore de l'énergie à revendre.

« Capitaine, évitez un maximum les dégâts ! s'exclama un soldat qui essayait tant bien que mal à mettre un criminel à terre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de l'utiliser ?! s'écria la concernée, enragée. Tu es resté ce tas d'os paresseux ?!

\- Il semblerait. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle reprit en première les coups. _G_ était épuisé. La magie, c'était son seul moyen de l'emporter sur elle. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de la tuer ? C'était l'idole de Papyrus et jamais il ne se permettrait de le rendre malheureux. Pourtant, l'éliminer serait tellement plus simple. Sans fit brûler sa pupille bleue dans son orbite, jaillir des os qui coincèrent la jambe gauche d'Undyne sans que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de comprendre. Il rechargea à triple vitesse son revolver, le pointa vers le crâne de la capitaine, le doigt sur la détente. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Une attaque de plus les gars et j'abats le poisson, lâcha le squelette d'un ton cinglant. Si tu essayes de bouger, je n'hésiterai pas à te tirer dans la tête.

\- Joue pas les lâches, grogna t-elle.

\- Capitaine ! s'écrièrent les gardes. »

Les soldats cessèrent tout de suite. Les coéquipiers de _G_ firent de même, étonnés par le retournement de situation. Undyne essaya de se mouvoir mais Sans l'en empêcha en tirant dans le vide. La balle frôla la nageoire droite qui servait d'oreille à la capitaine. Ben se redressa avec difficulté, du sang coulait de son front et descendait comme des larmes le long de ses joues. Le liquide écarlate se mêla à son pelage.

« Je ne fais que me protéger, répondit le squelette. Allez vous-en les gars. Ben, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur leurs arrières. Nous nous parlerons une autre fois.

\- Compris, boss, dit le concerné en faisant signe à ses coéquipiers de passer devant. »

Ils étaient tous blessés mais avaient encore la force de fuir. Les gardes aussi étaient amochés. Undyne avait la poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Elle foudroyait du regard _G_ qui tentait de garder son calme. Son bras blessé tremblait. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Lorsque ses alliés seront assez loin, il se téléporterait. Il fit jaillir d'autres os du sol pour coincer davantage les membres de la capitaine qui pesta. Les soldats d'Asgore n'osaient pas bouger. De toute façon, ils n'en avaient plus la force. Ils demeuraient figés.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi les traces de ton frère ? demanda t-elle.

\- Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il soit en sécurité là où il se trouve. Tu es un bon capitaine, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour le protéger.

\- Je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. Regarde, il y a un mort. »

Le revolver toujours pointé vers la monstre aux écailles bleues, il reporta rapidement son attention sur le cadavre qui gisait sur le sol. Deux personnes étaient accroupies près de celui-ci, une expression peinée sur le visage, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à cette situation.

« Tu sais, je trouve cela triste qu'on soit obligés de se menacer pour pouvoir converser.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, _G_ , poursuivit-elle d'un ton étrangement calme. Si tu étais resté auprès de Papyrus, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. C'est un lourd fardeau à porter pour lui, tu sais. Un frère criminel qui cache un humain, salut des monstres prisonniers de l' _Underground_. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ? Du trafic ?

\- Je ne cache aucun humain et ce n'est clairement pas mon genre de faire ce type de conneries avec des enfants. Je suis peut-être un enfoiré à tes yeux et tu n'as pas tort mais j'ai des principes.

\- Je déteste quand on se fout de moi. »

Ils devaient être tirés d'affaire désormais. Sans fit briller sa pupille bleue dans son orbite. La capitaine s'agita avec rage.

« Il va s'enfuir ! hurla t-elle. »

Il disparut soudainement et se retrouva près de la cage d'escaliers du bâtiment où il logeait. Sans reprit son souffle. Il était en mauvais état et devait éviter un maximum de croiser quelqu'un pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Il monta précipitamment les marches pour rejoindre son appartement et fut surpris de découvrir que sa porte d'entrée était entre-baillée. Le séjour était éclairé par la lumière jaune de l'ampoule. Son âme fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique. _Kitty-cat_. _G_ entra, paniqué et vit une lapine à la fourrure mauve au milieu du salon qui cajolait la petite fille en larmes. Elle lui caressait tendrement le dos en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille. La fillette releva brusquement la tête et poussa un cri de joie. La concierge se retourna, intriguée et découvrit Sans avec les vêtements déchirés, son pied de biche à la main avec des gouttes de sang qui s'écrasaient sur le sol.

 _Merde._

« Monsieur _G,_ je... »

Elle fut prise d'une sursaut. Son expression douce se modifia subitement _. Kitty-cat_ se débattit pour se dégager des bras de la lapine afin de pouvoir rejoindre le squelette. Celle-ci la serra contre elle, cherchant à la protéger. Il ne savait que faire, que dire. Il était piégé. Avait-il au moins une issue ?

« C'est réellement vous ? demanda t-elle, tremblante.

\- Merci beaucoup madame, répondit-il en faisant un pas en avant. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule. Je pensais qu'elle dormait alors j'en ai profité pour sortir un peu.

\- Ne vous approchez pas !

\- Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention, poursuivit-il d'un ton calme en posant son pied de biche par terre. Merci beaucoup de vous être occupée de cette enfant en mon absence. Je serais plus prudent la prochaine fois, je demanderai à quelqu'un de la garder. »

La petite fille se mit à pleurer, tendant les bras vers Sans qui s'approcha doucement de la concierge. Elle passa un regard inquiet de la fillette au squelette tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas lent vers elle. La lapine finit par lui donner l'enfant qui se calma presque instantanément dans ses bras. _G_ poussa un soupir tout en caressant le dos de _Kitty-cat_ qui sanglotait encore un peu, entourait son cou de ses bras.

« Merci, répéta t-il. Je peux compter sur vous pour ne rien dire sur ce que vous avez vu ? Je vous en prie.

\- Je... Navrée, je suis confuse, monsieur. Je... Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Vous aussi. »

La dame à la fourrure violette sortit en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas aller porter plainte auprès de la police. Il l'espérait vraiment ou tout irait de pire en pire pour lui. _Kitty-cat_ était encore tremblante, se remettant à peine de ses émotions. Elle avait du se réveiller, voir qu'il était parti, s'était mise à pleurer et à ameuter l'immeuble.

« _Shhh_. Je suis là, petit chat. Je suis là... »


	5. Je reviens vite

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et rien de plus ne s'était passé. _G_ avait bien évidemment recroisé la concierge qui l'évitait un peu désormais mais n'hésitait pas à le réprimander sur son loyer qu'il oubliait de payer chaque mois. Enfin, il ne l'oubliait pas. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour donner une telle somme tous les mois. Il n'était pas allé rejoindre son frère à _Snowdin,_ Undyne n'avait pas repointé le bout de son nez depuis qu'il avait failli lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. L'organisation se portait pour le mieux depuis son retour et le trafic devenait de plus en plus intense. Asgore avait beau prendre les mesures nécessaires pour l'éliminer, cela restait inutile. C'était une perte de temps considérable.

Comme tous les soirs des premiers du mois, _G_ allait vider sa boîte aux lettres qui était au bord de l'explosion à cause du courrier accumulé. Si sa concierge ne lui exigeait pas de le faire, il ne le ferait pas. Les mauvaises habitudes reprenaient toujours le dessus, qu'importe ce qu'il se passait. Sans n'avait pas changé à ce niveau-là. Il déposa ses piles de lettres sur la table de la cuisine, s'y attabla puis entreprit de les ouvrir, de les trier et de remplir les documents en retard. Ce mode de vie qui demandait une grande organisation le fatiguait. A l'époque, c'était Papyrus qui s'occupait de toutes ces formalités ennuyeuses mais désormais, c'était lui qui devait le faire. _G_ avait voulu son indépendance, il l'avait eu.

Le squelette ouvrit une nouvelle lettre : sa facture d'électricité du mois dernier. Il soupira, plia le document puis le mit avec les autres factures. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir le montant puisque de toute façon, il n'avait pas les moyens de le régler. Une autre lettre, une autre facture. Une publicité stupide. Une autre facture. Un courrier de la banque. _G_ se frotta le front avant de sortir une cigarette de sa poche, de l'allumer et d'expulser un nuage de fumée d'entre ses dents. Sans se munit d'un stylo et dans un nouveau soupir, commença à remplir un document. Il avait beau travailler dans l'ombre, il ne pouvait pas éviter ce genre de choses.

« _G_ ! l'appela une petite voix. »

Le concerné releva la tête, surpris. D'où provenait-elle ? Il n'y avait personne dans cet appartement à part lui et _Kitty-cat_ qui s'amusait calmement dans le séjour. Le squelette se leva, intrigué puis vérifia brièvement dans le judas de la porte d'entrée mais personne ne se trouvait sur le palier plongé dans la pénombre. L'heure était tardive pour recevoir la visite de quelqu'un.

« _G_ ! _G_ ! reprit la petite voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna. _Kitty-cat_ était assise sur le sol, entourée de jouets divers et tenait dans ses mains une peluche de chat brun avec des yeux en boutons dont la patte avant droite était déchirée. Elle tendit l'objet vers le squelette qui vint s'accroupir près d'elle, béant.

« _Ki... Kitty-cat,_ tu sais parler ?

\- _G_ ! insista la petite fille en lui donnant la peluche abîmée. »

Elle pointa du doigt la patte déchirée. Du coton s'échappait de la couture défaite. Il caressa la chevelure de la fillette qui le regardait dans les "yeux".

« Tu sais parler ! répéta t-il. »

Elle grimaça et insista en tirant le jouet abîmé vers elle pour lui mettre contre la poitrine. Il sourit puis vérifia la couture. Quelques coups d'aiguille à coudre pourraient le remettre à neuf mais le seul problème était qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela.

« Oui, _sweetheart_ je vais m'occuper de ça mais j'ai des choses à faire avant. (il réfléchit, écrasa sa cigarette pour l'éteindre) _Kitty-cat,_ tu sais comment s'appelle cet objet ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Pas de réponse. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête, se redressa, garda la peluche avec lui.

« Ce n'est rien, je... Bon d'accord. Je reviens dans trente secondes. »

Il se dirigea vers le meuble où étaient rangés un tas de livres, déposa le jouet à côté des statuettes au passage puis passa son regard sur tous les bouquins avant d'en sortir un avec des illustrations. Il n'était pas adapté aux enfants mais c'était déjà un début. _G_ prit la petite fille dans ses bras, alla s'installer dans le canapé puis ouvrit l'ouvrage qui traitait des sciences. _Kitty-cat_ s'appuya contre lui, fit glisser son index sur les pages avant de s'arrêter devant une illustration que représentait une rivière. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle de _Waterfall_.

« Les papiers peuvent bien attendre, dit-il dans un soupir. Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est une rivière. Tu as vu toute cette eau ? »

Elle acquiesça puis pointa un poisson, regarda Sans pour lui indiquer qu'elle voulait savoir le nom de cette chose. Il sourit.

« C'est un poisson et là, ce sont des écailles. Il vit dans l'eau, dans cette rivière par exemple. Tu vois ? (elle indiqua une autre illustration) Toujours un poisson. Regarde, ils ont des nageoires et des écailles. Attends... »

Il tourna précipitamment plusieurs pages puis s'arrêta sur un chapitre qui parlait des caractéristiques des mammifères. _Kitty-cat_ était très attentive. Elle posa son index sur l'image d'un chien au pelage blanc qui ressemblait beaucoup à la peluche qu'elle avait perdu.

« Tu le regrettes toujours, hm ? Ton petit chien. Celui-là à un pelage blanc, lui un pelage noir. Regarde lui, il a le poil brun comme ton chat. »

Alors qu'il poursuivait ses petits commentaires devant l'oreille attentive de la petite fille, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il grommela, le sortit et décrocha sans vérifier quel était le numéro qui l'appelait. Sans porta le cellulaire à son temporal. _Kitty-cat_ tournait les pages, murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, le regard rivé sur les illustrations.

« Allô ?

- _Boss, on a un gros problème !_ s'écria une voix familière qui semblait appartenir à Ben. _Une bande s'attaque à nous, je ne peux pas gérer ça seul !_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?!

\- _Abby a provoqué un con et la situation a dégénéré ! Oz est mort, putain ! Il est mort G bordel de merde !_

\- Où est-ce que vous êtes ?!

- _Près de notre baraque ! Dépêche-toi avant que la Garde Royale débarque !_ »

Il raccrocha précipitamment. _Merde_. Le squelette se leva, porta _Kitty-cat_ à côté. La petite fille releva les yeux du livre, lui adressa un regard interrogateur. _G_ attrapa son pied de biche, enfila son manteau et ses chaussures à triple vitesse avant d'aller chercher un beignet qu'il donna à sa protégée. Il allait encore devoir la laisser seule, il haïssait cela.

« Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrai _Kitty-cat_ donc sois sage, d'accord ? Ne fais pas de bêtises, ne touche à rien. Je vais essayer d'envoyer quelqu'un pour te garder. »

 _Quelle galère._

* * *

 _G_ courait comme un dératé jusqu'à la baraque où se retrouvaient souvent les membres de l'organisation. Il avait son téléphone contre le temporal, avait composé le numéro de son frère pour lui demander un service.

« Pap's, j'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama t-il, hors d'haleine. Garde _Kitty-cat_ pour moi, j'ai une affaire à régler et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je serais de retour.

\- _Q-Quoi ? Sans, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?!_

\- La clé de la porte d'entrée est sous le paillasson, o.k ? Je compte sur toi, prends soin d'elle.

\- _S-Sans !_ »

Le squelette raccrocha avant que son frère n'ait pu placer une autre phrase. Il rangea son cellulaire dans sa poche, tourna à l'intersection d'une rue et découvrit les représailles près de la baraque. Les trottoirs étaient défoncés, du sang tâchait le sol et le simple belvédère qui se dressait ici suffisait à peine pour éclairer cet endroit qui avait pris une apparence morbide. Une bonne partie des membres de son organisation se trouvait ici à affronter une autre bande. Leurs armes s'entrechoquaient, les insultes fusaient ainsi que les coups de feu. Avec un tel vacarme, étonnant que la Garde Royale ne soit toujours pas intervenue sur les lieux. Il y avait trois cadavres par terre _(alors, suite à une review, je viens soudainement de me rappeler que les monstres devenaient poussière une fois morts mais vu que je suis une flemmarde et que c'est ma fiction, on va dire qu'ils se réduisent en poussière plusieurs heures après la mort. Désolée pour cette a parte)_ dont un qui était celui du fameux Oz, une sorte de petit dragon rouge, sur le flanc, du sang s'écoulant d'entre ses lèvres. Abby, une monstre qui avait rapidement l'apparence d'un ours, était déchaînée et frappait à multiples reprises ses adversaires tandis que Ben peinait à tenir tête à un ennemi. Le camp adverse était plus nombreux, avait un grand avantage sur eux. _G_ sentit une rage grandissante monter en lui en découvrant un tel spectacle. Ils avaient eu du cran de s'attaquer à eux, Sans allait leur rendre la pareille.

« Boss ! s'écria un monstre, la voix pleine d'espoir. »

Le squelette ne se fit pas prier davantage, porta un violent coup de pied de biche à un adversaire avec des cornes tordues, lui arrachant un morceau de la joue au passage. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur, la main sur l'endroit sanguinolent. Il foudroya du regard _G_ mais n'eut pas le temps de lui hurler une menace qu'un coéquipier du chef lui tira une balle dans la tête. Un autre ennemi se rua sur Sans, le plaquant violemment au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer ce qui l'attaquait à cause de la pénombre mais ne chercha pas à le savoir. _G_ lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac, arrachant une plainte sourde au concerné. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant, lui griffa férocement le crâne avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise pour atteindre son âme. La partie au niveau de l'épaule fut réduite en lambeaux. Le squelette l'envoya au sol, le roua avant de le laisser étendu sur le sol, le visage déformé par la douleur.

 **Your LV increased.**

Quelle phrase détestable. Ses coéquipiers avaient réussi à reprendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires. Sans attrapa un malfrat blessé par le col de son vêtement, le tira vers lui avant de le traîner par terre devant la bande adverse. Celle-ci avait le regard rivé sur les HP de _G_.

« Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va nous faire fuir, dit un monstre semblable à un crocodile en pointant son revolver vers la cage thoracique du squelette.

\- Je te déconseille de tirer, répondit-il en jetant le blessé vers son adversaire. »

Celui-ci gémit avant de se tordre de douleur. L'autre lui adressa un bref regard, sourit puis appuya sur la détente. La balle partit, traversa sa chemise, passa entre ses côtes avant de ressortir de l'autre côté. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas touché son âme. Le truand pesta puis tira une nouvelle fois mais _G_ l'en empêcha en se ruant sur lui, lui portant un coup de pied de biche. L'adversaire crut un instant qu'on lui avait arraché le visage. Un autre surgit derrière Sans mais fut éjecté violemment par Abby contre le mur qu'il percuta. Son dos émit un craquement inquiétant et il cracha du sang.

« Boss, ce sont les deux restants ! s'écria un de ses acolytes à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Prends ça, bâtard ! hurla le crocodile en tirant à plusieurs reprises. »

Les coups de feu retentirent, résonnèrent presque. Un cri terrifié s'éleva enfin de l'autre côté de la rue après tout ce temps. Les membres de l'organisation avaient pris la poudre d'escampette, excepté Ben qui s'apprêtait à partir. Leur ennemi était essoufflé, regardait autour de lui à la recherche de la source de ce cri soudain.

« Il faut se barrer, _G_ ! La Garde Royale va débarquer ! »

Cinq cadavres gisaient sur les trottoirs défoncés. Il eut des bruits de pas lourds, des voix qui devenaient de plus en plus audibles. De nouveaux intrus se rapprochaient. Le regard du malfrat croisa celui du squelette puis il fuit. Ben aussi, Sans à sa suite. Les deux disparurent au croisement de la rue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Un collier avec des pics, tu sais ! Je trouve que ça pourrait faire ressortir mon caractère, dit une voix grave.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, Doggo. Chérie, tu sens la même chose que moi ?

\- Ca sent le soufre et... Oh ! Quel massacre... »

* * *

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une baraque alternative, au cas-où un incident comme celui arrivé précédemment devait arriver (justement). La Garde Royale allait fouiller les lieux, allait très certainement trouver les objets avec lesquels ils faisaient du trafic, allaient les réquisitionner. La plupart étaient des stupéfiants. L'organisation allait perdre une grosse partie de leurs bénéfices. Ben, assis sur une chaise, avait la tête dans ses mains, le regard rivé sur le sol. Abby était penchée à ses côtés, lui tapait platoniquement l'épaule pour l'apaiser comme elle le pouvait. _G_ se frotta le front dans un soupir puis balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait six membres de son organisation, tous blessés et affligés par la mort de l'un de leur compagnon. Le pire dans tout cela était que le cadavre était encore sur les lieux et allait sûrement être débarrassé par les services royaux. Une atmosphère pesante régnait, tous étaient silencieux mais n'en pensaient pas moins.

« Je sais que nous avons perdu un membre de notre famille mais ne baissez pas les bras pour autant, dit Sans en allumant une cigarette. Si vous commencez à vous enfermer sur vous-même, l'organisation se retrouvera de plus en plus affaiblie. Si elle tient encore debout, c'est grâce à vous. »

Les six têtes se relevèrent. Le squelette expulsa un nuage de fumée grisâtre d'entre ses dents. Il serra le poing.

« Il n'en reste rien de cette bande et pourtant, j'ai encore le goût amer de la vengeance dans la bouche, poursuivit-il. Pas vous ?

\- Tout autant que vous, boss, répondit un monstre brun dont la moitié du visage était dissimulé sous un grand col. »

Quatre enchérirent avec des approbations. Ben était le seul à ne pas y répondre, bien trop anéanti par la mort du dénommé Oz. _G_ ne l'avait jamais réellement connu, étant trop occupé à régler des affaires de droite à gauche mais son acolyte s'y était beaucoup attaché. Chose cruelle mais vraie, Sans n'était pas plus affecté que cela. Bien sûr, le décès d'un membre le chagrinait mais son chagrin n'égalerait jamais celui de son équipier. Le sien n'était que superficiel, par empathie. Alors que le squelette s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour redonner espoir à Ben, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Une nouvelle fois. Ce devait sûrement être Papyrus qui l'appelait pour en savoir plus sur la situation.

« Excusez-moi. »

 _G_ alla s'isoler dans la pièce voisine, laissant les cinq autres monstres se charger du moral du plus affecté. Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche de pantalon abîmé. Sur l'écran était affiché le nom de son frère. Il décrocha sans plus tarder.

« _Sans, ça fait presque cinq fois que je t'appelle, lazybones ! Ça fait deux heures que tu es absent ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je suis inquiet !_

\- J'ai eu... une urgence, comme d'habitude mais tout est réglé. Tu es encore avec _Kitty-cat_ ?

\- _O-Oui, l'humain est toujours avec moi mais il refuse d'aller se coucher... Enfin, je n'ai aucune expérience sur ce qui est de l'éducation des enfants mais je suppose que le sommeil est très important ! J'ai voulu lui préparer une tisane pour l'aider à s'endormir mais il refuse de..._

\- Merci, ça ira.

\- _Peut-être un plat de spaghettis alors ? Ah, mais tu n'en as pas ! J'aurai du acheter de quoi remplir ton frigidaire avant de venir !_

\- Pap's, c'est bon. J'essaye de rentrer le plus vite possible.

\- _Vite, s'il te plaît ! J'aimerai aller me coucher, j'ai du travail demain._ »

 _G_ raccrocha dans un soupir. Sa cigarette était presque terminée mais de la cendre tombait encore sur la moquette.


	6. Un peu de repos

Il devait être dans les alentours de cinq heures du matin lorsque Sans mit enfin un pied dans son appartement. Celui-ci était toujours en ordre, voire même plus qu'avant et fut surpris de découvrir Papyrus qui était couché dans le canapé, endormi. Il était resté jusqu'au bout. L'aîné s'en voulait un peu de lui mentir ainsi à plusieurs reprises mais ses activités nocturnes étaient imprévisibles. Avec un tel mode de vie, le temps n'existait presque plus. _G_ avait été contraint de rester des heures supplémentaires aux côtés de ses coéquipiers pour des affaires importantes, au-delà du décès de l'un des leurs. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le corps, la zone ayant été sécurisée et fouillée par la Garde Royale. L'organisation avait tenté de récupérer les quelques affaires qui étaient restées dans leur baraque, avec peu de succès. Ils avaient réussi à en sauver quelques unes. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Les malfrats avaient disparu des alentours, aussi discrètement que s'ils n'y avaient jamais été. Undyne allait passer dans la zone plus d'une fois à la recherche de truands ou même de _G_ , tout simplement. Il allait falloir attendre un bon bout de temps avant que l'organisation puisse reprendre ses droits sur le lieu des représailles. La patience. Il savait falloir en faire preuve.

Le squelette était toujours dans le même état qu'il y a quelques heures. Sa chemise était à moitié déchirée, sa cravate pendait à son cou et son dos était courbé. Il affichait une expression qui démontrait bien son état actuel : épuisé. En montant les escaliers jusque chez lui, il n'avait croisé personne à son grand soulagement. La concierge étant déjà retournée de la découverte de la dernière fois, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter une couche au risque d'envenimer davantage la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« _G_ ! s'exclama _Kitty-cat_. »

Il la vit sortir de derrière le canapé où dormait Papyrus. La petite fille alla le rejoindre, un grand sourire sur son visage joufflu, tendit les bras vers le haut, se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Sans la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête dans un soupir fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie : aller se reposer et profiter d'un sommeil réparateur si possible.

« Bonjour, _sweetheart._ »

La fillette aussi semblait fatiguée. Elle avait de petites cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et était un peu fiévreuse. Apparemment, son frère cadet n'avait réussi à la coucher de toute la nuit. Celle-ci avait du être très longue pour lui. _Kitty-cat_ observait attentivement le visage du squelette, passait ses mains sur ses fêlures et sur une cicatrice récente comme si elle cherchait à savoir d'où elle provenait avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche, posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de somnoler. Sans secoua Papyrus qui dormait sur le dos, ses lunettes maladroites remontées sur son front. Il se réveilla difficilement. Celui-ci se redressa, se frotta les orbites. Il cilla, sûrement parce que sa vision était embrumée à cause de ce réveil soudain.

« Merci pour tout, Pap's.

\- S-Sans... ? articula t-il avant d'afficher une expression surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet état ?!

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure. Tu peux rentrer te reposer. »

Son frère ne semblait pas convaincu mais n'insista pas, ayant compris au bout de plusieurs années que cela ne servait à rien. _G_ ne lui parlait jamais de ses mésaventures et ne lui en parlerait jamais. Il vérifia rapidement l'heure sur sa montre puis se leva d'un bond avant d'attraper son gilet qu'il enfila.

« Il est déjà cinq heures et quart ?! Je vais être en retard ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir à triple vitesse, Papyrus se stoppa et se dirigea de nouveau jusqu'au canapé où il saisit une peluche qui était familière à Sans. Il lui donna avec un petit sourire. C'était un petit chien blanc qui sentait la lessive. Son frère l'avait lavé ?

« L'humain l'avait fait tomber la dernière fois alors je l'ai récupéré ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le rapporter mais le voilà !

\- Pap's... Des fois je me demande ce que je deviendrai sans quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas en train de te parler de cette peluche mais de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

 _G_ sentit _Kitty-cat_ devenir plus lourde. Elle était tombée de fatigue et sa respiration était devenue plus lente tout en restant régulière. Papyrus sourit puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Tu es mon frère, ma seule véritable famille. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondit le cadet. Tu sais, ça valait bien la peine que je me donne tant de mal pour aider l'humain à s'endormir s'il fallait simplement attendre que tu sois de retour ! Enfin, je ne vais pas traîner plus que ça ! A plus tard, Sans ! Prends soin de toi... et de l'humain !

\- A plus tard. »

Sur ces mots, Papyrus sortit de l'appartement. Le squelette resta une bonne minute planté au beau milieu du séjour, la petite fille dans les bras et la peluche dans une main. Il était épuisé mais devait déjà aller prendre une douche, se changer avant de pouvoir s'affaler dans son lit.

Il alla coucher _Kitty-cat_ dans la chambre sans plus tarder, la recouvrit puis s'attarda sur quelque chose de curieux. La petite fièvre de la fillette était devenue plus brûlante. Les humains pouvaient tomber malades mais est-ce que leur organisme fonctionnait de la même manière que celui des monstres ? Cette question était ridicule mais les monstres possédaient un organisme plus fragile. Sans espérait qu'elle n'était pas tombée malade. Il quitta la pièce, se rendit dans la salle de bains, entra dans la cabine de douche à côté de la baignoire après avoir retiré ses vêtements déchirés. Il actionna l'eau chaude et laissa celle-ci couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, entre ses côtes. Cela eut un effet immédiat. _G_ se détendit puis poussa un soupir. C'était agréable.

Les problèmes s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Jusqu'ici, il s'en sortait plutôt bien mais cela n'allait pas durer une éternité. Bientôt, la Garde Royale allait finir par solliciter la population de _Quietdisctrict_ pour mettre le grappin sur _Kitty-cat_ sous les ordres d'Asgore. Il existait sûrement une autre façon de briser la barrière. Celle des âmes humaines restait tout de même la plus "simple" mais _G_ n'allait pas laisser la petite humaine se faire tuer. Elle méritait autant de vivre que toutes les personnes qui vivaient dans ces souterrains. Cette enfant n'était en aucun cas responsable de la guerre qui avait opposé monstres et humains. Il savait que cette pensée était égoïste mais Sans pouvait compter sur Papyrus pour essayer de dissuader un minimum Undyne même si cela semblait être peine perdue. Il était tombé sur elle deux fois en l'espace de peu de temps. Elle devait désormais passer la plupart de ses heures de travail dans _Quietdiscrict_ à sa recherche. Il espérait qu'il pourrait obtenir une semaine sans avoir à subir les appels paniqués de Ben, à pouvoir mettre un pied dehors sans risquer de tomber sur la Garde Royale.

Il sortit son âme grisâtre de sa cage thoracique puis la laissa dans le creux de ses mains. **LV 15**. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas modifier : les crimes qu'il avait commis. S'il avait la possibilité de faire marcher arrière, de tout recommencer à zéro, il l'aurait fait. Des gouttes de sang qui provenaient d'une petite brèche dans son épaule s'écrasèrent dans la douche avant de se confondre avec l'eau et de disparaître. Le squelette passa sa main dessus : l'hémorragie s'était déjà stoppée.

 _G_ éteignit l'eau, sortit, attrapa une serviette puis se sécha. Il enfila des vêtements amples puis retourna dans sa chambre pour aller se mettre sous les draps. _Kitty-cat_ dormait toujours, la bouche entrouverte et une main sur le ventre. Sa petite respiration était à peine audible. Sans finit lui aussi par tomber de fatigue.

* * *

Il était dix heures et demie. _G_ s'attabla, versa son café chaud dans sa tasse, souffla dessus puis déplia son journal quotidien. La plupart des articles étaient inintéressants mais il aimait bien les lire le matin. C'était un peu le seul moment de la journée où il avait l'impression d'oublier ses responsabilités. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, son sommeil était souvent troublé et ses nuits n'avaient jamais été réellement réparatrices jusqu'ici. _Kitty-cat_ , en revanche, dormait encore. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, elle était assise sur le sol du salon avec ses jouets et des gâteaux dans les mains. Tous les matins il était obligé de ramasser les miettes mais pas ce matin-ci apparemment.

Il porta la tasse à sa bouche, but deux gorgées de son café amer. Son regard se stoppa sur un article : " _Cinq cadavres retrouvés dans le quartier nord de Quietdisctict cette nuit_ ". Il était plutôt court par rapport à d'autres qu'il avait pu lire. Il parlait de l'identité des personnes retrouvées mortes qui était inconnue - leurs corps ne devraient être que poussière à présent -, de la raison des représailles, des stupéfiants retrouvés dans la baraque à proximité puis quelques témoignages d'habitants terrifiés qui avaient entendu la scène depuis chez eux. Les coups de feu, les cris. Sans en était à la moitié de son café lorsqu'il plia le journal et le mit de côté. Sur la table se trouvait un paquet avec des _Cinnamon Bunnies_ qui n'attendaient qu'à être mangés par _Kitty-cat_. Il termina son maigre petit-déjeuner, se leva pour aller vérifier s'il pouvait sortir pour acheter de quoi remplir l'estomac de la petite fille qui reposait dans la chambre. Le jour, il pouvait la laisser seule sans craindre qu'elle ne fasse de bêtises. Elle était une enfant sage. _G_ entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La fillette dormait sur le ventre. Il pourrait se contenter de cela pour se dire que tout irait bien pendant son absence mais il alla tout de même vérifier si la fièvre avait diminué. Visiblement, non. Même si cela était une idée stupide, il décida de la réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle était malade. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Elle se mit sur le dos, ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Ses joues rondes étaient roses.

« Debout _Kitty-cat_ , je dois aller acheter ce qui nous manque et de quoi te soigner, aussi. »

Elle ne bougeait pas mais était éveillée. _G_ la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'habilla puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui donner de quoi lui remplir l'estomac. Il essaya avec un _Cinnamon Bunny_ mais elle le repoussa de sa main avant de frotter son œil fatigué de son poing.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me fais ce coup-là. »

Il n'insista pas, lui mit son manteau et le sien, attrapa ses clés puis sortit en fermant à double-tour derrière lui. _Kitty-cat_ peinait à rester éveillée, sa respiration était plus forte qu'à l'accoutumé. Il descendit les escaliers, espérant ne pas croiser l'une des âmes qui habitait par ici. Manque de chance, il en croisa une. Même deux une fois au rez-de-chaussée. Comme toutes les fins de matinée, la concierge était là et comme certaines matinées, elle conversait avec l'une des résidentes. _G_ essaya de passer devant elles sans se faire remarquer.

« Il a déjà deux ans ? Je me souviens que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à peine s'il tenait sur ses jambes, dit l'une d'elle en riant.

\- C'est vrai... Je m'en souviens encore, répondit une autre qui avait de petites oreilles pointues et un long museau. Oh, monsieur _G_ ! On ne vous voit pas beaucoup la journée. »

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter et encore moins d'écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la vie des autres. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, juste par politesse mais s'il n'avait pas eu cette attention, il aurait déjà déguerpi. La concierge le regardait de haut en bas, semblait rester un peu en retrait. Apparemment, elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Bonjour. J'aurai aimé rester plus...

\- Oh regardez-moi ce pauvre petit bout de chou ! s'exclama celle avec le long museau en se rapprochant de _Kitty-cat_ qui se blottit contre le squelette. Il est tombé malade ? Il m'a l'air très fatigué.

\- Désolé, je dois...

\- Vous comptez sortir alors qu'il est dans un tel état ? Je peux vous le garder si vous voulez, qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. Attendez... Sa tête me dit quelque chose. On dirait un peu...

\- Je suis vraiment très occupé, la coupa t-il. Au revoir. »

Sur ces mots, _G_ s'empressa de sortir de l'immeuble dans un soupir. La petite fille dans ses bras pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder les deux monstres. La lapine à la fourrure violette haussa les épaules tout en adressant des paroles inaudibles à cette distance à l'autre qui affichait une expression inquiète, toujours tournée vers eux.

* * *

C'était la rentrée pour moi aujourd'hui et si c'était le cas pour vous aussi, j'espère que tout s'est très bien passé :) Pour ma part, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé mais convenable (c'est plutôt le travail que je vais devoir fournir qui me fait un peu peur ahah). Je suis un peu fatiguée mais ça me fait toujours autant de bien d'écrire un petit chapitre :D

Un chapitre plus calme cette fois-ci, le prochain le sera aussi. Moins de bagarre. Je suis contente de savoir que la façon dont j'écris les combats n'est pas mauvaise. Je dois avouer que c'est difficile de faire ressentir la scène au lecteur à travers les mots ! Une question d'entraînement, je suppose.

Je vous remercie pour vos _reviews_! Lorsque j'ai publié cette fiction, je ne m'attendais à en avoir ce nombre là (peut-être deux ou trois _reviews_ , pas plus). Elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les quelques fautes, coquilles ou répétitions qui peuvent se trouver dans ce texte.


	7. Fiévreuse Kitty-cat

« Pap's, c'est la dernière fois que je te dérange cette semaine, dit le grand squelette, un étrange objet contre son temporal. »

 _Kitty-cat_ était éveillée, le bruit autour d'elle l'empêchait de dormir. La ville était animée, les gens se bousculaient presque pour passer. Quelques fois, elle voyait d'autres enfants qui marchaient en tenant la main à quelqu'un. Tout le monde était différent, personne ne se ressemblait. Elle trouvait cela amusant à regarder même si elle était fatiguée. Très fatiguée.

« Elle est tombée malade. Oui, de la fièvre. Hm ? Non, il ne me semble pas. »

 _G_ bougea légèrement, se pencha sur des boîtes blanches désordonnées dans un panier. Il pencha la tête sur son autre épaule pour maintenir l'objet contre son temporal, prit l'une des boîtes et la retourna pour vérifier la face avant de la reposer. Un monstre à sa gauche avec de la fourrure noire regardait la petite fille en coin. C'était un chien. Le même que dans le livre que le grand squelette lui avait montré. Elle avait envie de toucher son pelage pour voir s'il était doux comme ses peluches. Le canidé détourna le regard, prit un petit paquet vert qui traînait à côté du panier de boîtes blanches puis repartit en lui tournant le dos. Ses pattes griffaient le sol.

« Ce n'est pas à Toriel que j'ai demandé de l'aide, c'est à toi, poursuivit _G_ en fouillant toujours. Quoi ? Oui, j'y suis. Hm. Ouais. Des antibiotiques, non ? »

La petite fille sentit sa vision se déformer, la fièvre se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne était martelé par une douleur indescriptible. Les gens autour d'elle bougeaient de manière étrange, cela lui donnait la nausée. Parmi la foule, un autre grand squelette au corps noir à l'apparence visqueuse qui se détachait de la vague de monstres qui traversait la rue. Personne n'y prêtait attention. Elle ne réagit pas, consciente qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'elle ne quittait pas les bras de _G_.

Il demeurait immobile, faisait peur. Ses orbites vides et dénués d'expression la fixait intensément. Ses mains semblables à celles de _G_ vinrent se placer au niveau de sa poitrine - si tenté qu'il en est une - et commencèrent à faire des signes. Une façon pour lui de communiquer peut-être ? Il était mauvais mais personne ne le savait, personne ne réagissait. Les murs qui bordaient les rues se déformaient aussi, se mouvaient comme des vagues au rythme de la douleur qui résonnait dans le crâne de la fillette. Les battements de cœur de _Kitty-cat_ s'accélérèrent.

« PaP's, ElLe A dE lA fIèVrE. Ça Ne SuFfIrA pAs. Et NoN Je N'iRaIs PaS vOiR cEtTe DeMeUrEe. »

Le squelette au corps noir et visqueux se frayait un chemin parmi la foule qui ne le remarquait toujours pas. Pourquoi ? Il était de plus en plus proche d'elle. Une de ses orbites formait un croissant de lune, l'autre était rond comme celui de _G_. Des fêlures traversaient son crâne. Il tendit le bras, sa main osseuse s'ouvrant pour venir se poser sur la tête de la fillette.

« _KiTtY-cAt_ ? _KiTtY-cAt_ ? »

Au moment où sa main allait l'atteindre, _G_ bougea soudainement. En l'espace d'une seconde, tout redevint normal. Absolument tout. Le squelette effrayant avait disparu, la foule circulait normalement sauf la fièvre qui persistait tout comme la douleur. Quelques personnes se bousculaient, d'autres affichaient des expressions embêtées en essayant de se frayer un chemin. Les membres de la petite fille étaient lourds, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts.

« _G_ , dit-elle faiblement.

\- Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, _sweetheart_. Hm ? Non pas toi, Pap's. Ouais. Ça coûterait trop cher de l'amener chez le médecin.

\- _G_ , répéta t-elle.

\- C'est trop risqué de l'amener là-bas de toute manière. Ecoute, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut, merci quand même. »

Il n'avait pas prêté attention à son appel. Le squelette rangea l'étrange objet dans sa poche de pantalon puis donna des petites pièces jaunes à un monstre qui lui en rendit d'autres. Suite à cela, il prit un chemin à l'écart de la foule puis ressortit dans une nouvelle rue avec beaucoup moins de monde et des boutiques différentes. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, porta son pouce à sa bouche puis observa de nouveau l'environnement autour d'elle. _G_ dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux qui se trouvait devant son visage. Les personnes n'étaient plus les mêmes, encore une fois mais elle reconnaissait un peu ce chemin. C'était celui que _G_ empruntait pour rentrer.

* * *

« Je pense que ça devrait suffire à diminuer la fièvre, dit le grand squelette en déposant un chiffon trempé sur le front de la fillette. Tu ne l'enlèves pas. Si jamais ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles. Je suis à côté. »

Elle ne voyait presque plus rien avec cela sur son visage. Elle pouvait juste voir son corps couché sous un drap, la porte entrebâillée où l'on pouvait apercevoir un peu le séjour et les jambes de _G_ qui venait de s'accroupir pour récupérer quelque chose par terre. C'était une petite bassine remplie à moitié d'eau. Il sortit ensuite de son champ de vision, les rideaux furent tirés et la pièce se retrouva dans une légère pénombre puis il quitta la chambre.

« Repose-toi. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, la fièvre était présente dans tout son corps. Son état changeait à chaque fois. Soit elle avait froid, soit elle avait chaud. Impossible de trouver le sommeil dans de telles conditions. Sa vision était trouble, elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer les formes une nouvelle fois. Des bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine furent audibles. Cela ressemblait à des casseroles qui se percutaient, des placards qui s'ouvraient, qui se fermaient. _Kitty-cat_ ferma les yeux. Ces sons arrivaient à la bercer. Il eut un grand silence, elle sentit le noir l'engloutir et son esprit basculer vers le sommeil malgré la fièvre. Elle était bien trop épuisée pour que la maladie puisse l'empêcher de se reposer.

Une voix lointaine atteignit ses oreilles. Cette voix était déformée, se rapprochait de plus en plus. _Kitty-cat_ se sentit oppressée. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger, elle était prisonnière. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient retenus par des liens, elle ne voyait rien. La petite fille sentait quelque chose qui passait sous sa peau au niveau de son poignet. Ce n'était pas particulièrement douloureux mais très gênant. Il y avait des bruits familiers autour d'elle. Des bips électroniques qui se répétaient plus ou moins au même rythme. Au rythme de son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Des pas. Des pas qui devenaient de plus en plus proches. Quelqu'un marchait sur du carrelage. La fillette sentit une présence à côté d'elle mais elle ne voyait toujours rien. Juste le noir complet, angoissant. Elle ne pouvait se fier qu'aux sons qui l'entouraient.

De nouveau cette voix déformée, presque meurtrie ou même poignardée par la douleur. Le ton que cet inconnu employait était loin d'être en accord avec sa voix. Il était très sérieux, semblait parler seul. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il disait. _Kitty-cat_ avait l'impression qu'il n'articulait pas. Elle sentit des doigts sur son avant-bras droit pendant une petite seconde puis une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau. Ce n'était pas douloureux, cela piquait un peu mais lorsqu'il la retira, une douleur s'intensifia dans cette partie là de son corps. On passa quelque chose d'humide, une compresse sûrement, sur l'endroit piqué puis les pas reprirent. L'inconnu s'éloignait. La fillette s'agita, essaya désespérément de trouver un moyen de se libérer de ce qui la retenait, de recouvrer la vue, en vain. Son corps devenait douloureux, trop douloureux. Ses jambes refusaient de lui répondre, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. La panique l'avait emporté. Cette situation lui était si familière et pourtant, elle avait du mal à l'identifier. Elle s'agita encore et encore, les bips électroniques devenaient de plus en plus rapides, s'espaçaient de moins en moins. Ses bras finirent à leur tour par ne plus lui répondre. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Sa respiration était saccadée, irrégulière. Elle voulut pleurer mais elle n'y parvenait pas. La douleur remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Les bips continuaient leur chanson. Ils ne cessaient pas, ne semblaient jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Les choses inconnues qui étaient toujours enfoncées sous la peau de son poignet se mirent à déverser un liquide étrange dans ses veines. Cela eut un effet apaisant mais pas assez pour la calmer.

Les bruits de pas recommencèrent. Ils étaient précipités. _Kitty-cat_ essayait de se redresser, impossible. La voix déformée revint mais cette fois-ci, ses paroles étaient compréhensibles.

« **C'est terminé**. »

Les bips devenaient stridents, couvraient les mots de l'inconnu. Elle était paralysée, seule sa conscience demeurait. Elle avait mal. Pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer cette douleur ? Pourquoi ses lèvres refusaient de bouger ? La petite fille avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre tant les battements étaient forts.

La fillette se réveilla en sursaut. Le chiffon trempé avait glissé à sa gauche. Elle se mit à pleurer, déversa toutes les larmes de son corps. Celui-ci répondait de nouveau, la douleur insoutenable était partie. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle voyait de nouveau mais sa vision était embrumée par les gouttes salées qui glissaient abondamment sur ses joues. _G_ entra de manière précipitée dans la chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser. Il ne cessa pas ses caresses jusqu'à ce que le chagrin de _Kitty-cat_ se mue en sanglots.

« _Shhhh_... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, petit chat. Tout va bien. »

Les sanglots cessèrent. Il ne restait que des larmes. _Kitty-cat_ enfouit son visage dans la chemise de _G_ qui poussa un soupir qui souleva sa cage thoracique.

« Tu as faim ? Le déjeuner est prêt depuis longtemps. »

Elle opina. C'était vrai. Son estomac émettait des gargouillis, comme si des grenouilles se trouvaient à l'intérieur. C'était ce que le grand squelette lui disait mais ce n'était pas très amusant. Des grenouilles n'avaient rien à faire dans un ventre. Sa fièvre avait diminué, elle se sentait mieux. _G_ posa sa main sur le front de la fillette puis esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

« Je peux voir d'ici une petite humaine retrouver son énergie, dit-il tout en sortant de la chambre.

\- Elle se sent mieux, Sans ? demanda une voix provenant de la cuisine.

\- Je suppose, oui. »

Il amena sa protégée dans la cuisine. L'autre grand squelette s'y trouvait. Il était plus grand que _G_. C'était celui qui était venu lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'il était parti, hier. Il était gentil, il avait joué avec elle et lui avait préparé des chocolats chauds. Elle adorait les chocolats chauds.

Celui avec les fêlures sur le crâne s'attabla avec _Kitty-cat_. Il y avait une tasse vide mais sur les bords se trouvaient des résidus de cette boisson brûlante et amer qu'il lui interdisait de boire. A côté se trouvait une assiette avec un écrasé de pommes de terre ainsi qu'une grande cuillère. La fillette saisit le couvert et commença à engloutir son déjeuner, son estomac criant toujours famine. Le gentil squelette affichait un grand sourire. Cela la faisait rire mais la faim l'emportait sur ses émotions.

« Quel petit humain adorable ! »

 _G_ saisit un récipient rond, transparent avec une anse noire qui contenait ce liquide semblable au chocolat puis le versa dans sa tasse qu'il remplit à ras bord. La petite fille sentit la purée glisser dans son ventre vide après cette première bouchée. C'était agréable. Plus agréable que le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le refaire.

« Tu te sers encore du café ? s'exclama l'autre. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre de tes troubles du sommeil après en avoir bu une telle quantité !

\- Si seulement il n'y avait que le café, Pap's, poursuivit le concerné dans un soupir.

\- Tu penses que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Je sais qu'hier tu n'es pas parti faire une promenade de santé. Ton niveau de... violence a augmenté. (il afficha une expression triste) »

 _Kitty-cat_ détestait les cauchemars. Ils rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs, des choses différentes. Elle prit d'autres bouchées. Son tuteur lui, but plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson chaude puis reposa bruyamment sa tasse blanche sur la table sous le regard inquiet de celui d'en face.

« Tu ne veux jamais rien me dire... C'est pour ça que je suis venu cette après-midi. J'étais inquiet pour toi et l'humain. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sans ? »

La fillette avait presque terminé son assiette. _G_ allait être content. Il aimait voir qu'elle avait bien mangé. Elle aimait beaucoup lui faire plaisir. Elle aimait voir son sourire.

 _G_ ne souriait pas beaucoup, il était souvent malheureux. Mais pourquoi ? Une fois, elle s'était levée en pleine nuit car la soif la tiraillait et s'était rendue dans la cuisine pour lui demander un verre d'eau. Il était déjà dans la pièce, avait la tête dans ses mains, buvait quelque chose qui sentait fort. Lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué, il s'était excusé. Beaucoup excusé. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait répété la même chose tant de fois. Suite à cela, elle était retournée se coucher après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. _G_ allait rarement se coucher. Elle pensait qu'il dormait dans le canapé.

 _Kitty-cat_ avait fini.

« Je suis parti me promener, Pap's, répondit-il. Tu as tout fini, _sweetheart_ ? C'est bien. »

Elle lui adressa un large sourire. Il fit de même en guise de réponse avant de poser son coude sur la table, sa tête prenant appui sur sa main osseuse. La petite fille se cala contre lui puis observa attentivement la conversation même si elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle se contentait d'écouter, de les voir interagir. _G_ lui caressa la tête.

« Le sourire de ce gosse est la plus belle chose qui soit donné d'exister dans l' _Underground_ , tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sans, je suis sérieux quand je te pose cette question !

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre la vérité, répondit-il en penchant la tête vers l'arrière pour terminer la boisson dans sa tasse. Personne ne veut l'entendre, je pense.

\- Si je te l'ai demandé, c'est que j'ai envie de la connaître !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- On ne peut plus sûr ! »


	8. Dispute

Il poussa un soupir. _G_ haïssait les impasses. Son frère n'avait pas besoin de découvrir la vérité et encore moins lorsqu'il faisait parti de la Garde Royale dont la capitaine était Undyne, le seul poisson dans l' _Underground_ qui voulait lui faire la peau... plutôt les os. Cette pensée fit sourire Sans. Son ancien lui - car il considérait que ce corps là n'avait plus rien du précédent - aurait sûrement fait cette remarque à voix haute, aurait rajouté un mauvais jeu de mots en plus pour agacer Papyrus mais il n'en avait plus le courage désormais. Jouer les idiots ne faisait plus parti de son caractère, ce qui était bien dommage. Il n'avait plus le cœur à plaisanter, à taquiner ses proches, les gens autour de lui. Sa vie d'avant était loin, très loin derrière lui. Il se demandait encore si les villageois de _Snowdin_ l'avaient oublié. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Était-il si connu dans ce petit village finalement ? Existait-il quelqu'un pour qui il avait de l'importance ? Certainement pas si l'on s'autorisait à exclure Papyrus du lot.

 _G_ passa de nouveau sa main dans la chevelure en bataille de _Kitty-cat_. Ses cheveux emmêlés devaient sûrement la gêner. Cela faisait presque un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie et il s'était déjà tant attaché à ce petit rayon de soleil. Un petit rayon de soleil surgissant des ténèbres qui commençaient à l'engloutir peu à peu si cela n'était pas déjà fait, comme une longue chute dans un vide interminable _(je ne pense pas que ce soit un pléonasme)_.

Papyrus gardait un regard dur - sans pour autant être en colère - sur son frère. _G_ ne méritait pas un cadet tel que lui. Un monstre aussi gentil, innocent, serviable... Comment pouvait-il mériter une personne comme cela ?

« Pap's, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te le dire, très sincèrement. Ai-je le droit de préserver encore quelques temps mes secrets ?

\- Ça fait des années, Sans ! Depuis que je suis venu au monde, tu ne m'as jamais confié quoique ce soit ! Comment peux-tu garder autant de problèmes au fond de toi ? Comment peux-tu avoir un esprit sai... sain... Je... Non, tu n'y es pas arrivé... »

Il opina faiblement. La fillette sur ses genoux comptait sur ses doigts. Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, _G_ lui avait appris à compter. Elle adorait apprendre mais il n'était pas le professeur idéal.

« Tu sais... poursuivit Papyrus d'une voix douce. Tout le monde peut changer ! Tout le monde peut devenir bon, j'en suis persuadé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne...

\- J'ai fait un choix. Le mauvais, certes, mais j'en ai tout de même fait un. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Pas de retour possible, je ne suis plus qu'un sombre connard aux yeux des honnêtes gens.

\- N-Ne te dénigre pas comme ça ! Tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le penses, Sans !

\- Arrête. Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

\- J-Je ne mens pas ! Je suis très sérieux !

\- Cesse de te bercer d'illusions.

\- Je suis sûr que tout peut encore s'arranger et que t- »

Sans frappa violemment son poing sur la table. Les tasses frémirent sous le coup. Si la petite humaine n'avait pas été sur ses fémurs, il se serait sûrement redressé brutalement. Cette réaction fit taire Papyrus qui lui adressa un regard inquiet. _Kitty-cat_ fut prise d'un sursaut, surprise.

« Ose me dire que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici n'a blessé personne ! s'écria t-il. Ose me dire que tout ce que tu sais de moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui te rend fier ! Regarde les choses en face, putain ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu devrais me détester ! Je ne suis qu'un parasite et personne ne peut le nier ! Même pas toi... ! »

 _G_ poussa un soupir puis se calma. La colère avait eu raison du calme qu'il avait réussi à préserver jusqu'à maintenant. Il était épuisé, angoissé. Son frère cadet détourna le regard, n'osant plus affronter celui de son aîné.

« Je... Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, Sans... Il me suffit d'écouter Undyne pour savoir que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici n'est... Mais... Enfin, je... Mais je refuse de ne plus croire en toi. Tu es mon frère, ma seule véritable famille ! Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai répété cette phrase ? Je la répéterai sûrement encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce que toi, tu arrives à croire en moi ! »

Pas de réponse du concerné. La petite fille sentit le malaise qui s'était installé entre les deux squelettes et commença à agripper la manche de la chemise de Sans, inquiète. Papyrus se redressa, faisant reculer sa chaise.

« Je sais que ces cinq corps retrouvés cette nuit sont liés à ce que tu fais... J-Je voulais juste que tu me le dises, dit-il s'arrêtant à l'encadrement de la porte. Je vais y aller ! Je sais que tu préfères être seul mais si jamais tu as de nouveau besoin de moi, sache que je serai toujours là ! Quoique tu fasses... (il marqua une pause) Passe une bonne après-midi ! A toi aussi, _Human_. »

Le cadet alla récupérer son gilet puis sortit, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. _G_ prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas son frère qui était le plus stupide dans cette histoire : c'était lui. Il avait presque commencé à oublier l'amertume des regrets tant il avait essayé d'y mettre un terme. Plus d'une fois même. La culpabilité pouvait resurgir si vite, en une simple conversation. Tout allait si vite, les mots sortaient sans que celui à qui ils appartenaient ne souhaitait vraiment les laisser partir.

L'appartement était plongé dans un grand silence. Un silence qui ne faisait qu'accentuer les regrets. Une petite voix vint le briser.

« _G_ , dit _Kitty-cat_ en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'étreindre. »

Ses petits bras peinaient à l'entourer, tout comme ses jambes qui ne parvenaient à la garder correctement en équilibre sur ses fémurs. Le squelette releva la tête, posa son regard sur la fillette puis la pressa contre lui. Un peu plus fort encore.

« Merci, mon petit chat mais tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer, de réfléchir un peu. »

Il se leva à son tour de sa chaise après être resté deux bonnes minutes dans cette position. Il garda la petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas cessé son étreinte. _G_ alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute manière. Il pouvait appeler son frère, s'excuser auprès de lui mais sa fierté était bien trop grande. L'aîné le voulait mais n'y parvenait pas. Mettre sa fierté de côté semblait presque impossible : elle persistait d'elle-même. _Kitty-cat_ tira de nouveau sur la manche de _G._ Il la regarda. Elle avait ses mains qui cachaient ses yeux puis les ouvrit subitement pour les dévoiler.

« _P-Peek' a boo_ ! »

Il sourit puis émit un petit rire attendri. Ce jeu, il lui avait fait une fois il y a une semaine de cela : lorsque celle-ci avait pleuré pour une raison dont il ne se souvenait pas. Le squelette caressa la tête de sa protégée.

« Tu te souviens encore de ce jeu, hm ? Merci, _Kitty-cat_ , je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. »

Elle afficha un sourire radieux.

* * *

« Un. »

Il leva le bras gauche de _Kitty-cat_ qu'il baissa ensuite.

« Deux. »

Puis le droit qu'il délaissa de nouveau. La fillette se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Trois... (il la souleva légèrement par ses deux poignets) Capturée ! »

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la pressa contre lui. Elle rit de manière joviale. Les éclats de son rire semblaient résonner dans l'appartement.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était en froid avec Papyrus. Son frère n'avait rien contre lui mais la fierté de _G_ persistait. Il devrait peut-être songer à l'appeler, à s'excuser auprès de lui. Du côté de son organisation, les funérailles de Oz avaient été brèves, Sans n'était pas resté très longtemps. Il avait pris un peu de son temps pour le passer avec Ben afin de lui remonter le moral mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir un quelconque effet. Comment pouvait-on remonter le moral de quelqu'un quand le sien était déjà au plus bas ?

Suite à cela, G s'était tenu à l'écart de la ville même si c'était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'imaginait. _Kitty-cat_ avait en permanence besoin de quelque chose, avait besoin de sortir, de se promener mais les promenades étaient souvent très courtes. Sortir avec la petite humaine représentait un danger pour elle. La Garde Royale avait commencé à solliciter les habitants de _Quietdisctrict_ pour la retrouver. Il s'était aperçu que les gens avaient du mal à faire la différence entre un humain et un enfant. Une grande majorité considérait la fillette comme une enfant monstre grâce à son air innocent, son visage potelé et ses yeux en amande. Il fallait profiter de cette confusion jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'efface. Comment allait-il faire pour la protéger ensuite ? Elle était la clé manquante pour la barrière qui séparait l' _Underground_ de la surface. Plus qu'une âme et les monstres seraient libres. Cette âme, il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle était si petite, si fragile qu'il lui était inconcevable de la livrer à un tel sort. Tout cela n'allait pas durer éternellement, Undyne allait finir par le débusquer, lui retirer _Kitty-cat_ et la livrer à Asgore si d'autres membres de la Garde Royale ne le faisaient pas avant. Il ferait tout pour empêcher cela.

« _G_ ! s'exclama _Kitty-cat_ en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle descendit du canapé avec difficulté puis courut jusque dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait chercher ? _Kitty-cat_ revint avec la peluche de chat dont la patte avant était décousue. Elle lui donna l'objet qu'il inspecta. La patte avait été recousue, on pouvait voir les coutures qui étaient loin d'être maladroites. C'était même plutôt bien fait.

« C'est Papyrus, je suppose ? demanda t-il en faisant bouger la patte. »

La fillette reprit sa peluche qu'elle serra contre elle avant de se mettre à courir dans l'appartement, comme si elle était poursuivie. Durant sa course, _Kitty-cat_ récupéra une autre peluche qui ressemblait à un lapin puis commença à s'amuser avec. _G_ songea de nouveau à Papyrus. Dieu qu'il avait été stupide de se comporter comme ça face à son frère.

Il sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et expulsa la fumée grisâtre avant de pousser un long soupir pour se détendre. Les événements récents n'avaient pas aidé le squelette à se calmer. Il était en permanence sur la défensive, en stress, angoissé, anxieux. Que des ondes négatives pour un esprit négatif. Des fois, Sans regrettait de se montrer comme cela devant _Kitty-cat._ Il se pencha, mit ses avant-bras sur ses genoux puis posa son regard sur la petite fille qui s'amusait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi avait-il récupéré un être aussi innocent, naïf et dépendant de lui ? Il lui arrivait de faire des choses irresponsables mais celle là était de loin la meilleure. Avait-il au moins une chance d'offrir une vie convenable à cette enfant ?

Quoique _G_ puisse penser, jamais il ne se séparerait de cette petite humaine. Il décida donc de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Cette enfant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux avec son frère cadet.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille se promener un peu ? »

Elle se stoppa d'un coup, acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Chapitre plus court que les précédents mais j'avais envie de l'écrire ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire.

Je suis un peu épuisée de ma journée alors voilà un peu de fluff entre _G_ et _Kitty-cat._ Bon, j'avoue qu'il est minime mais j'en promets davantage dans les chapitres suivants :D

Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, les coquilles... !


	9. Kitty-cat fait des siennes

Petit message en haut pour **Liu Proxy** qui m'a fait rire suite à ces deux (Je ne sais pas si tu t'es trompé(e) mais tu as posté deux fois) _reviews_ ! Loin de moi l'idée d'être agressive ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais... Ça fait déjà neuf chapitres que _Kitty-cat_ est désignée dans ma fiction par "fillette", "petite fille", "petite humaine", "protégée" ou "petite" tout simplement. Lorsque _G_ parle de _Kitty-cat_ , il la désigne avec "elle". Donc je ne sais pas comment faire pour être plus précise que cela sur le genre de _Kitty_ ! Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il y a un doute là-dessus ! Et de toute manière, dans une grande majorité des fictions, fanarts d'Undertale, Frisk est très souvent une fille et je ne suis pas du tout adepte de la version masculine.

Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, c'était bel et bien Gaster.

* * *

Tant qu'ils ne restaient pas trop longtemps à traîner dans les rues de _Quietdisctrict_ , il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. _G_ savait se montrer prudent, davantage depuis que _Kitty-cat_ était sous sa protection. Elle était si courte sur pattes qu'il pouvait la perdre de vue en l'espace de quelques secondes. Surtout dans ces rues où la populace ne se réduisait qu'aux heures tardives.

Sans marcha sur un trottoir qui n'était pas autant occupé que l'opposé. _Kitty-cat_ marchait calmement à ses côtés, serrant la peluche que Papyrus avait recousu dans ses bras. La fillette observait le monde autour d'elle et trottinait lorsque _G_ commençait un peu trop à s'éloigner. Il décida de ralentir le rythme pour qu'elle puisse le suivre plus aisément. Quelques passants adressaient des regards interrogateurs au squelette, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait avec un enfant en chair. Certains ne semblaient nullement surpris.

Personne n'avait encore contacté la Garde Royale, personne n'avait reconnu _Kitty-cat_ comme étant une humaine. Il avait eu vent de la description fournie par les services royaux qui restait tout de même très approximative. De plus, ils n'avaient pas la certitude que _G_ détenait bel et bien la fillette. Undyne ne pouvait pas le garantir et Papyrus, malgré le froid qui se trouvait entre eux, ne dévoilerait rien qui puisse mettre en danger son frère. Les monstres prenaient _Kitty-cat_ pour une monstre. Son visage joufflu, ses yeux en amande, sa petite taille qui, d'après des voisines, était anormale à la vue de son âge. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux porter son prénom.

 _G_ décida de se rendre dans la rue opposé où se trouvait un marché. Le frigidaire et les placards étaient terriblement vides à part des biscuits qui traînaient au fond et que la petite fille engloutissait en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il traversa, suivi de près par _Kitty-cat_ qui se mit à courir pour le rattraper avant de reprendre une marche normale mais elle semblait un peu fatiguée. Un passant manqua de bousculer Sans. Il s'excusa puis poursuivit son chemin.

« Ne traîne pas, _sweetheart_ , dit le squelette en tournant à une intersection pour déboucher sur l'endroit désiré.

\- _G_ ! s'exclama celle-ci en se dépêchant de le suivre. »

C'était ici qu'il avait volé de la nourriture il y a un peu plus de trois semaines. C'était ce jour-là qu'il était tombé sur la petite humaine aussi. Il espérait que le marchand volé de la dernière fois ne le reconnaîtrait pas ou ne serait pas là. Le squelette se rendit à un étal de fruits et légumes à "l'entrée" du marché, en acheta quelques uns auprès d'une marchande qui était très joviale et souriante. Elle lui tendit un gros paquet qu'il prit dans ses bras.

« Revenez vite, jeune homme, dit-elle. »

Puis se rendit à un autre étal quelques mètres plus loin qui était tenu par Muffet. L'araignée n'avait pas changé, toujours apprêtée avec une robe mauve à dentelles, cinq yeux noirs et brillants mais étrangement charmeurs, une coiffure soignée et les bruits de ses petits talons lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Elle proposait diverses pâtisseries qui avaient toutes l'air délicieuses. Une fois que le regard était posé sur ce qu'elle vendait, mieux valait acheter plutôt que de passer son chemin si l'on ne voulait pas perdre le contenu de son porte-monnaie. Autant en profiter, l'araignée vendait rarement ses produits dans _Quietdisctrict._

De petites araignées slalomaient entre les mignardises décorées pour les mettre correctement afin de faire une jolie présentation. Peut-être qu'un muffin ou un beignet ferait plaisir à _Kitty-cat_ ? Même plusieurs si cela lui disait. Dans tous les cas, ils devaient se hâter de rentrer après cet achat. S'ils restaient trop longtemps au centre-ville, ils avaient davantage de chance de tomber sur la Garde Royale. Ce qu'il avait acheté suffisait amplement pour deux, voire trois jours.

« Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda Muffet en esquissant un petit sourire malicieux tandis que l'un de ses six bras sortait un petit paquet de derrière l'étal. Je vends aussi du cidre, si cela est susceptible de vous intéresser.

\- Non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il. En revanche, j'ai fait mon choix. _Kitt_... »

Il s'était tourné vers la fillette pour lui demander ce qu'elle désirait mais elle avait disparu. _G_ chercha autour de lui, balaya son regard sur les passants espérant retrouver cette humaine haute comme trois pommes immobile au milieu de la petite foule. Rien. Disparue. Le squelette sentit son âme faire un grand bond dans sa cage thoracique. Où était-elle passée ?

« Il y avait un enfant à mes côtés ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu partir ? demanda t-il à Muffet qui cillait, intriguée par la panique soudaine de Sans.

\- Non, je regrette, répondit celle-ci. Vous étiez seul lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici et je n'ai vu aucun enfant. »

 _Merde, merde..._

 _G_ s'éloigna de l'étal sous le regard offensé de l'araignée. Celle-ci tapota de ses doigts sur un support en bois, agacée par son client qui venait de partir sans n'avoir rien acheté. Un autre monstre vint le remplacer, attirant ainsi l'attention de la pâtissière. Sans commença à tourner dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas par où débuter les recherches. Les passants jetaient des regards interrogateurs au squelette qui devait avoir l'air complètement perdu.

« _Kitty-cat_ ! cria t-il en espérant que la fillette surgisse de nulle part. _Kitty-cat_ ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. C'était une enfant, elle n'avait que trois ans. Ses petites jambes ne pouvaient pas la porter sur de grandes distances. _G_ décida de rebrousser chemin afin de retracer celui-ci. C'était la meilleure solution pour la retrouver. Il se fraya un passage entre les monstres qui grimacèrent ou poussèrent des râles agacés. Le squelette interpella quelques passants.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une enfant, toute petite avec des vêtements bleus et une peluche ? »

La réponse fut toujours la même : « Non, navré(e). » ou un hochement de tête confus. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Le frère de Papyrus tremblait presque. Cela faisait près de quinze minutes qu'il tournait en rond, parcourait les allées du marché dans l'espoir de voir _Kitty-cat_ plantée au beau milieu à attendre qu'on vienne la récupérer. Peut-être était-elle aussi en train de le chercher ? Peut-être avait-elle été retrouvée par un membre de la Garde Royale ? Si c'était le cas, ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela n'était pas arrivé. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus la panique grandissait.

« _Kitty-cat_ ! hurla t-il. »

 _Putain, c'est pas vrai... Non, non. Allez montre-toi, mon petit chat._

L'appeler était inutile. _G_ n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et cela gênait les passants aux alentours. Certains semblaient agacés tandis que d'autres éprouvaient de la peine pour le squelette qui cherchait désespérément sa protégée. Il n'abandonnerait pas les recherches, elle n'était pas loin. Il en était sûr. Toute petite comme elle était, c'était impossible qu'elle puisse s'éloigner autant. De plus, seule, la petite fille était incapable de se repérer, de se retrouver dans un tel dédale.

Sans avait l'impression que son âme allait imploser tant elle battait fort puis celle-ci fit de nouveau un bond lorsqu'il vit enfin _Kitty-cat_ , face à une personne encapuchonnée qui était accroupie pour être à sa hauteur. La petite fille avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, serrait sa peluche contre elle, le regard posé sur l'inconnu qui lui parlait. Enfin, l'inconnue. C'était une voix douce, féminine voire maternelle.

« Ne pleure pas, mon enfant. C'est étrange que tu sois seule ici, tu n'as... »

La fillette releva brusquement la tête en voyant _G_. Elle poussa un cri de joie, hurlant son prénom avant de se précipiter jusqu'à lui. Il déposa son paquet, la prit dans ses bras, soulagé.

« Enfin je te retrouve, dit-il. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? »

 _Kitty-cat_ l'étreignit. Il poussa un soupir pour se détendre tandis que l'inconnue se retournait, intriguée par la réaction de la petite humaine. De longues oreilles blanches dépassaient légèrement de sa capuche, sa corpulence était assez importante et ses mains étaient faites de fourrure blanche - tout comme son corps très certainement - et de petites griffes soignées. La petite fille sécha ses pleurs de la paume de sa petite main puis, comme à chaque fois, appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de squelette. La personne qui camouflait son identité récupéra son panier qui semblait lourd.

« Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse mais où avez-vous trouvé cette enfant ? demanda t-elle.

\- Merci, répondit _G_ en reprenant son paquet. »

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour deviner qui se cachait sous cette capuche. Cette voix, c'était celle de la vieille dame derrière la porte des Ruines. C'était celle de Toriel Dreemurr. Que faisait-elle ici ? Aussi loin des Ruines ? Il lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de son appartement d'un pas pressé.

« A-Attendez ! s'écria t-elle. Est-ce que nous... Nous nous connaissons ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Oh... Soit. Prenez bien soin de cette enfant. »

* * *

 _G_ avait l'impression qu'on lui avait fêlé le crâne tant le coup avait été fort. Heureusement pour lui, il était encore en état de se battre. L'adversaire avait l'avantage sur lui, semblait increvable. Le squelette lui porta un coup de pied de biche dans le visage, retournant la situation à son avantage. L'ennemi couina, du sang gicla. Le liquide écarlate s'échappait abondamment de sa mâchoire qui devait être douloureuse. Sans ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défendre, le plaqua violemment au sol. Le dos du malfrat émit un craquement inquiétant. Ses gémissements ne cessaient pas. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, cherchait désespérément un moyen de se libérer. Le sang coulait entre ses deux yeux, le long de sa joue déchirée et il en avalait presque tant l'hémorragie était importante. _G_ lui écrasa les côtes. Un hurlement de douleur se répercuta contre les murs de la rue terriblement vide.

« T'as tout ce que tu mérites, connard, lâcha t-il en sortant son revolver. Tu veux peut-être que j'abrège tes souffrances ?

\- Tu... Tu n'oserais pas, parvint à articuler l'adversaire qui haletait. Tu ne le ferais pas, t'oserais pas...

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi, _buddy._ »

Le revolver était pointé vers le crâne de l'ennemi. Le truand s'affaiblissait. Il peinait à respirer, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Sa victime fut prise de spasmes incontrôlés. Ses yeux brillants regardaient les orbites vides de _G_. Le squelette dégageait une aura froide, angoissante. L'adversaire était en train de s'éteindre, son âme grisâtre commençait lentement à se fissurer. Le squelette sentait la sienne frémir dans sa cage thoracique. Son niveau de violence était à deux doigts de passer au stade supérieur.

« S-Sans ? demanda une voix torturée par la panique. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ? Tu ne vas pas le tuer ? »

Papyrus surgit de l'ombre, tremblant et _Kitty-cat_ blottie dans ses bras. Son frère cadet affichait une expression inquiète, passa son regard du monstre qui agonisait à son aîné. Le visage de la petite fille se déforma, un petit sourire s'esquissa, ses yeux en amande brillèrent d'un éclat rouge écarlate tout comme le sang qui formait une flaque autour du malfrat dont l'âme fragile allait se briser en milles morceaux.

« Pa-Pap's, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec _Kitty-cat_... ?

\- Sans, on pourrait tout recommencer, répondit celui-ci. Tu ne veux pas revenir à _Snowdin_ avec moi ? Avec nous.

\- _G_ , tu as échoué ? poursuivit la fillette dont le sourire ne présageait rien de rassurant. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière ? »

Le squelette était perdu. Papyrus ne le lâchait pas du regard puis se mit à reculer, apeuré. L'âme du monstre agonisant se brisa en milles morceaux. Ce n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie qui allait bientôt devenir poussière. Le cadet réprima un cri de terreur étouffé. La fillette dans ses bras arbora un sourire dément, les yeux écarquillés tandis que son pouce passait le long de son cou pour mimer une tête tranchée. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour accentuer la violence de son geste. Étrangement, Sans ne semblait nullement surpris.

« Pap's, dit _G_ en se rapprochant.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! s'écria t-il en serrant la petite contre lui. Ne t'approche pas de l'humain...

\- _G_ , dit celle-ci d'une voix torturée. »

Son visage se déformait encore, arborant désormais une expression terrorisée.

« _G_... **_G_** ! »

Sans ouvrit subitement ses orbites, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Il était de retour dans son séjour éclairé par la lumière jaune de son ampoule, assis sur le canapé devant la télévision qui était toujours en panne. Il avait du s'assoupir, épuisé par son manque de sommeil accumulé. _Kitty-cat_ était sur ses fémurs, arborait une expression inquiète tout comme sa petite voix.

« Tout va bien, je me suis juste endormi. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire déjà ? »

La fillette descendit du canapé, s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains avant de revenir avec une bouteille de shampoing entre les mains. Il sourit, se redressa, s'étira de tout son long pour décoincer ses os engourdis puis caressa la tête de _Kitty-cat_ qui émit un rire attendrissant.

« Bien sûr, _sweetheart_. L'heure du bain. »

Ils revinrent dans la pièce. _G_ retira les vêtements de sa protégée qui commençaient à devenir sales puis l'inspecta. Comment avait-elle réussi à se salir alors qu'ils n'étaient sortis qu'une petite heure ? Il repéra des traces de cannelle sur les commissures des lèvres de la petite. Il grimaça. Elle afficha un petit sourire timide et désolé puis plaça sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à se laver.

« Je ne vais pas te reprocher d'avoir faim, dit-il en tournant le robinet afin de faire couler de l'eau tiède dans la baignoire. Il n'empêche que tu ne l'as pas mérité ce _Cinnamon Bunny_ vu la frayeur que tu m'as flanqué cette après-midi. Allez, direction le bain. »

Alors qu'il allait la porter pour la plonger dans l'eau, il s'attarda sur cette étrange habitude qu'elle avait de placer sa main sur son avant-bras. _G_ saisit le bras droit de la petite qu'il écarta. La fillette cilla. Sur sa peau, de nombreuses traces de piqûres. De seringues. Elles étaient toutes parfaitement apparentes tant il y en avait. Il était partagé entre la surprise et le dégoût. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne les avait jamais remarquées auparavant ?

« Petit chat, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t-il en inspectant l'autre bras. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le caches ? »

Bien évidemment, pas de réponse de la concernée. C'étaient des cicatrices. Ces traces ne pouvaient pas s'effacer, même avec le temps. L'autre bras en avait quelques unes seulement. Cela restait tout de même assez discret mais c'était étonnant qu'il ne les ait pas repérées auparavant. Rapidement, _G_ baigna la petite fille qui s'amusait avec la mousse qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau. Il la sécha, la revêtit d'habits propres puis l'emmena dans le séjour, sur le canapé avant de lui démêler ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Elle s'assit sur les fémurs du squelette puis se laissa brosser la chevelure.

 _C'est sûrement l'oeuvre de Gaster... ou d'Alphys. Ce serait difficile à croire mais elle a déjà transformé des monstres en masse difforme. Ce n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait fait subir ça à Kitty-cat._

« Tu as d'autres cicatrices ? demanda t-il à la fillette. »

Celle-ci opina puis poussa d'un petit geste la main de Sans qui tenait la brosse. Maladroitement, la petite souleva ses cheveux puis désigna sa nuque mais il n'y avait rien. _G_ dégagea celle-ci des petits cheveux puis finit par voir une petite cicatrice, pas plus grande que son doigt. Cela ressemblait à une blessure recousue qui avait eu du mal à cicatriser.

 _Oh, bon sang._

« Gaster ? poursuivit-il. »

La petite fille se tourna pour être en face de lui - toujours assise - commença à faire d'étranges signes avec ses mains. Elle était concentrée, comme si elle essayait de faire passer un message à travers ces mouvements de mains.

« Il te parlait de cette manière ? »

Elle acquiesça puis souleva les manches de son haut pour dévoiler ses avant-bras. Il l'en empêcha en saisissant ses poignets. Il fallait se limiter à cela. Le tissu glissa le long de ses petits bras. _Kitty-cat_ cilla.

« Ça suffit. Va te coucher, _sweetheart._ J'arrive dans dix minutes. »

La fillette descendit du sofa, récupéra son chien en peluche par terre puis courut jusqu'à la chambre. Elle poussa la porte puis disparut dans la pièce. _G_ l'entendit monter sur le lit en fournissant des efforts. Sans se frotta l'occipital, poussa un soupir avant de sortir une cigarette et de l'allumer après avoir fait émerger une flamme de son briquet. La fumée s'échappa, l'odeur de la cigarette commença à imprégner ses vêtements. Il expulsa un nuage grisâtre puis se détendit. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui calmer les nerfs.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine pour aller se préparer son dixième café de la journée, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. _G_ le prit, regarda l'écran. C'était un numéro inconnu. Il décida tout de même de décrocher tandis qu'il prenait la cafetière pour préparer sa boisson chaude.

« _Boss ?_

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda le squelette en mettant une capsule dans la machine.

- _Harry. Je... Je me demandais comment est-ce que vous vous portiez. Depuis la mort de Oz, vous n'êtes pas revenu et on a été attaqués par une autre bande avant-hier soir. On a réussi à les repousser mais sans vous, c'était bien plus compliqué. Nous avons aussi un échange à effectuer dans moins de deux jours, vous vous souvenez ?_ »

Sans expulsa une autre bouffée de cigarette, s'appuya contre sa gazinière. Il avait complètement oublié.

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en souviens.

\- _Vous venez ce soir, boss ? Ben a apporté du whisky. Encore..._ (il eut un petit rire) _Comme d'habitude._

\- Je... Euhm. Harry, tu es au courant d'un humain qui vagabonde dans l' _Underground_?

\- _Un gamin, ouais. Ne faites pas l'ignorant. Inutile de nous le cacher plus longtemps, nous savons qu'il n'erre pas dans Quietdistrict._ »

Le café commença à s'écouler et à remplir le récipient. _G_ sortit une tasse de son placard qu'il déposa sur la table. C'était étonnant. Harry rit une nouvelle fois derrière le micro.

« _Bouche-bée ? Nous nous doutons qu'un petit individu est entre vos mains et vous bouffe tout votre temps. Nous savons aussi que cet humain est pourchassé par la Garde Royale._

\- Peut-être puis-je vous le présenter ? répondit-il en versant son café brûlant.

\- _Nous sommes toujours prêts à recevoir de la visite._ »


	10. Le retour de la Garde royale

« Oooooh ! s'exclama Abby en se penchant pour être à la hauteur de _Kitty-cat_ qui était haute comme trois pommes. Regardez-moi cette adorable petite chose ! On m'avait dit que les humains étaient laids mais celui-là fait exception. »

La petite fille cillait, ne semblait pas comprendre la réaction de la monstre qui lui caressa la tête avec affection. Les quelques membres de l'organisation présents (environ six pour être exact) la regardait faire sans rien dire. Harry vint rejoindre son équipière, dévisagea la fillette du haut en bas. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un humain. _G_ fit couler du whisky dans son verre puis but deux gorgées avant de le reposer sur la table sous les yeux de Ben qui écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Sans s'enfonça dans le sofa, espérant obtenir un peu de confort.

« Vous comptez vraiment garder cet humain, boss ? demanda Ben. »

Le regard du squelette se posa sur sa protégée qui était désormais entourée de trois personnes. Abby, Harry et le canidé roux maigre comme un fil de fer nommé Ethan. Celui-ci se mit à humer l'humaine et à froncer le museau de dégoût.

« Bien sûr, répondit _G_.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir le rapporter à Asgore ou au poisson demeuré ? Garder ce gosse ne vous apporte que des problèmes. Il est pris en chasse par la Garde Royale, elle met tout en oeuvre pour l'attraper. La dernière âme, la dernière clé.

\- Il existe une autre solution, poursuivit Sans en buvant une autre gorgée d'alcool. Et si tu veux mon avis, mieux vaut pour les monstres de ne pas retourner à la Surface. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'Asriel et de Chara, Ben ? »

Le cerf esquissa un sourire amusé puis ramena un verre jusqu'à lui. Il saisit la bouteille de whisky et en versa à la moitié du récipient avant de la reposer. _Kitty-cat_ s'était mise à caresser le pelage d'Abby, curieuse. Deux autres membres de l'organisation finirent par aller voir la petite humaine, intrigués. Ethan était revenu s'installer dans le sofa pour écouter la conversation entre _G_ et Ben.

« C'est hyper romancé, boss, répondit-il. Nous n'avons même pas la certitude que le fils du Roi a bel et bien passé la barrière mais cela ne change en rien la vision que j'ai des humains. Une sale race, voilà ce qu'ils sont.

\- Garde tes pensées pour toi, grogna le squelette en buvant une autre gorgée. Les choses n'évolueront pas si des gens continuent de penser comme toi.

\- Nous sommes prisonniers ici à cause des humains. Comment voulez-vous que ma vision puisse se modifier ?

\- Tu n'étais même pas venu au monde quand la guerre a éclaté alors arrête de déblatérer des conneries.

\- Hé hé, du calme, intervint Ethan. Les humains sont des êtres puissants, leur âme persiste après la mort. Ben, imagine un peu l'opportunité d'avoir un tel concentré de puissance de notre côté. »

 _Kitty-cat_ semblait s'être lassée de toutes ces personnes qui étaient venues s'attrouper autour d'elle. La fillette vint rejoindre _G_ , grimpa sur le canapé puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en baillant. Elle commençait déjà à somnoler. Le squelette lui caressa la tête. Harry revint s'installer dans le sofa tandis qu'Abby et les autres retournèrent discuter dans leur coin. Ils s'étaient installés sur les chaises du fond, hochant quelques fois la tête aux propos d'un autre tandis que certains exprimaient leur mécontentement.

« C'est un gosse, Ethan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux obtenir d'un enfant ?

\- Les enfants grandissent, répondit celui-ci.

\- Je maintiens le fait que ce soit une belle connerie de garder cet humain. Comme si on avait déjà pas assez de bâtons dans les roues comme ça...

\- Vois les bons côtés plutôt que les mauvais, continua Harry en allumant une cigarette. De toute façon, quoique tu puisses dire, le boss ne livrera pas ce gosse à l'ennemi. Il a bien trop de fierté pour cela... Ai-je faux ?

\- Suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre ? daigna le concerné dans un sourire.

\- On dirait que votre humain est épuisé, boss, fit remarquer Ethan. »

 _Kitty-cat_ était en train de s'endormir contre _G_. Celui-ci poussa un soupir puis termina son verre de whisky d'une traite. Ce fut assez compliqué mais il y parvint tout de même. L'alcool était fort. Ben demeurait silencieux, le regard rivé sur son propre verre. Il semblait plongé dans une longue réflexion.

« Quoiqu'il en soit : bienvenue à cette petite chose, poursuivit Harry en expulsant une bouffée de cigarette. Mais où est-ce que vous l'avez déniché ? En un seul morceau en plus de cela. Normalement, pour arriver jusqu'à _Quietdisctrict_ , il faut parcourir des kilomètres.

\- Seul Dieu sait comme elle a atterri ici, répondit le squelette. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle vient d'un laboratoire.

\- Un laboratoire ?

\- Nous pensons au même laboratoire, boss ? demanda Ben en relevant soudainement la tête.

\- C'est fort probable. (il afficha un sourire moqueur) Il n'en existe qu'un seul dans l' _Underground_. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée, elle portait un médaillon avec gravé " _W.D_ ".

\- W.D Gaster ? interrogea Ethan. L'ancien scientifique royal, il paraît qu'il s'est suicidé. Pas étonnant avec toutes ces expériences révoltantes. Le poids des péchés était insoutenable, je suppose.

\- Il a très bien pu expérimenter l'humain avant sa mort, enchérit Harry. Ou alors Gaster est toujours vivant, quelque part.

\- Impossible, coupa _G_.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous en avez la certitude ? demanda Ben en terminant à son tour son whisky.

\- En quelque s... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La porte fut défoncée, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Une lance magique venait de la traverser pour venir se planter dans le mur d'en face, laissant une énorme fissure. Les quelques membres à proximité avaient réussi à éviter cette attaque, seul l'un d'entre eux avait été effleuré au niveau du bras. _G_ , Ben, Harry et Ethan se redressèrent subitement. _Kitty-cat_ se réveilla en sursaut puis replia ses bras contre sa poitrine. La porte était réduite en un simple tas de bois difforme sur le sol. Des visages familiers apparurent à l'encadrement de la porte : une tête d'écailles, un œil jaune perçant, une longue chevelure rouge remontée en queue de cheval. Undyne. Elle était accompagnée d'autres soldats, ceux qui étaient les plus qualifiés : Dogamy et Dogaressa qui étaient armés de leurs faux, montraient les dents en poussant des grognements, _Lesser Dog_ qui affichait cette même expression agressive, Doggo qui avait les pattes avants dans les poches de son pantalon léopard, un os qui dégageait une fumée semblable à celle d'une cigarette dans la gueule et Papyrus. Il y avait Papyrus. Son frère était vêtu d'une maigre armure, armé d'une simple lance. Cette arme lui était inutile, il savait user de pouvoirs.

L'âme de Sans fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cadet affichait une expression horrifiée. Undyne esquissa un grand sourire, dévoilant sa dentition pointue. Les membres de l'organisation du squelette se jetèrent sur les adversaires. Papyrus para une attaque d'Abby puis la repoussa violemment. Harry dégaina un revolver déjà chargé puis commença à tirer sur Dogamy qui se ruait sur _G_ , les crocs dehors.

« Bande de sales rats ! s'écria la capitaine de la Garde Royale en faisant jaillir de nombreuses lances magiques du sol dans le but d'empaler un adversaire. C'était ici que vous vous planquiez ! »

Sans parvint à esquiver l'attaque enragée du canidé, sortit à son tour une arme à feu et parvint à lui tirer maladroitement dans l'épaule. Il couina mais ne fléchit pas pour autant. Ben vint s'interposer entre eux, s'était muni d'une barre en fer et donna un violent coup sur le crâne de la bête.

« Je me charge de cet enfoiré boss ! »

 _Kitty-cat._ Elle était en danger. Le squelette se précipita jusqu'à la fillette qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même, enfoncée dans le coussin du sofa. Elle versait des larmes, apeurée. Il n'eut pas le temps de la récupérer. Undyne avait couru jusqu'au chef de l'organisation criminelle, le plaqua violemment. Son crâne percuta avec fracas le sol. Les pleurs de la petite humaine devinrent plus intenses. La capitaine maintenait _G_ qui la foudroya du regard. Sa priorité était de mettre _Kitty-cat_ en sécurité, pas de se battre.

« _Jackpot_ , dit-elle. Tu ne récupéreras pas l'humain. »

La Garde Royale était en sous-nombre mais se débrouillait très bien. Les coéquipiers de Sans peinaient à leur tenir tête. Le squelette donna un coup de pied bien porté dans l'estomac d'Undyne qui poussa un gémissement sourd avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il en profita pour se remettre debout mais le gros poisson ne lui laissa pas une autre seconde. Elle l'éjecta à l'autre bout de la pièce, il percuta le mur. Ce fut douloureux. Il devait user de la magie, maintenant.

« Viens par ici, _punk_. »

La capitaine se rapprocha de _Kitty-cat_ qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle s'apprêta à la saisir mais Sans l'en empêcha en faisant jaillir des os du sol qui la firent reculer.

« Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je t'étripe. »

Dogaressa et Dogamy mirent deux membres à terre. Ils n'étaient pas morts mais les blessures pouvaient devenir mortelles. Ils étaient sanguinolents. Ethan essayait tant bien que mal de tenir tête à Doggo qui avait sorti des poignards. Le canidé était agile malgré les apparences. Papyrus se tenait à l'écart, affrontait toujours Abby qui semblait plus vouloir le repousser que le blesser. _G_ se redressa, haletant, alla récupérer son pied de biche qu'il avait laissé près de l'entrée (dont la porte n'était plus rien) puis se rua sur Undyne qui esquiva de nouveau. _Kitty-cat_ était paralysée par la peur. Elle n'avait pas à être témoin d'un tel spectacle. Elle ne devait pas. Sans ne voulait pas retenir ses coups mais s'il le faisait, il se ferait massacrer. Il devait user davantage de ses pouvoirs ou la moitié des membres de sa famille présents ce soir-là allaient y passer. Surtout pas.

« T'as tout ce que tu mérites ! hurla t-elle en lui portant une attaque au niveau de sa cage thoracique. »

Elle cherchait à atteindre son âme. Toucher directement au point sensible était bien plus efficace. Les HP de Sans étaient bien plus élevés que ceux de la capitaine. Harry fut pris pour cible par le couple de chiens au pelage immaculé. L'oiseau n'engagea pas de suite le combat, se précipita vers la petite humaine.

« Couvrez mes arrières boss ! Je vais mettre la gamine à l'abri ! »

 _G_ lui adressa un regard signifiant qu'il allait le faire. Undyne fit signe à Dogamy et Dogaressa de le tuer. Le squelette porta un coup de pied de biche à la capitaine qui évita de justesse, une expression de colère sur le visage. Harry récupéra la fillette, se précipita jusqu'à la sortie.

« _G_ ! s'écria la petite en larmes, la voix torturée par l'effroi. »

Le couple de soldats ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper de la sorte. Ils avaient les crocs à découvert, brandirent leurs faux, prêts à trancher l'acolyte du squelette. Celui-ci ne les laissa pas faire, les emprisonna dans une petite zone délimitée par des os à la couleur bleue. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Cette prison allait être temporaire mais cela laissait une grande marge à l'oiseau pour aller mettre _Kitty-cat_ en sécurité.

« L'humain ! Ne le laissez pas emporter l'humain ! s'écria Undyne en portant un autre coup à _G_ qui esquiva. »

 _Lesser Dog_ voulut se lancer à la poursuite du fugueur mais Ben lui tira une balle dans la patte arrière. La bête poussa un couinement avant d'entrer dans une rage folle.

« C'est par ici que ça se passe, mon gros, lâcha t-il. »

Doggo et Papyrus n'étaient pas en mesure de le rattraper. Abby retenait toujours ses coups face au cadet du chef de l'organisation. Sans parvint à blesser le bras de la capitaine, exactement au même endroit que la fois dernière. Sa blessure qui avait été recousue, se ré-ouvrit d'un coup. Du sang coula abondamment de celle-ci, glissa le long du membre d'Undyne qui riposta. _G_ évita, elle en porta une deuxième qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Papyrus se figea, voulut accourir pour stopper la capitaine mais il se résigna. Le squelette sentit une fissure sur son crâne se former. Son adversaire esquissa un sourire. Ben réussit à mettre à terre _Lesser Dog_ qui était couché sur le flanc, la poitrine se soulevant lentement. Dogamy et Dogaressa étaient toujours prisonniers, poussaient des petits bruits impatients.

La capitaine fulmina, lâcha des injures. Le chef de l'organisation fit briller sa pupille bleue dans son orbite mais cela devint plus épuisant, voire douloureux. C'était suite à ce coup porté au crâne ? Il s'apprêta à faire apparaître un _blaster_ , même si cela allait l'affaiblir de manière considérable mais son bras droit, Ben, se rua sur l'adversaire aux écailles pour lui donner un coup de barre en fer sur la tête. Elle évita maladroitement, prise de court. _G_ profita de cet instant d'inattention pour restreindre les mouvements de l'ennemie en faisant jaillir d'autres os de couleur bleue pour la bloquer. Doggo fut enfin mis à terre. Papyrus était le seul encore capable de se battre. De nouveau, les regards des deux frères se croisèrent. Sans peinait à respirer, son âme bleue battait fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait la nette impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne.

« Il faut qu'on dégage ! s'écria t-il. Abby, Ethan, récupérez les blessés !

\- Compris boss ! »

Les deux désignés vinrent en aide à ceux qui étaient dans un mauvais état avant de sortir de la baraque le plus rapidement possible. Undyne, Dogamy et Dogaressa foudroyèrent du regard le squelette qui s'épuisait pour maintenir sa magie active. Son esprit était embrouillé, le mal de crâne persistait. Doggo et _Lesser Dog_ étaient étendus sur le flanc. Papyrus s'accroupit aux côtés du canidé au pantalon léopard qui poussait des grognements de douleur. Ben alla rejoindre Sans, adressa un bref regard au cadet squelette qui n'osa pas affronter le sien.

« Papyrus, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'exclama Undyne.

\- Je... Je regrette capitaine, répondit-il, la voix tremblante. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire une chose pareille ! »

La capitaine poussa un soupir. Le cerf passa le bras de _G_ autour de son cou sous le regard des adversaires. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la baraque. Le couple de chiens tournait en rond, leurs faux entre les pattes, adressait des regards interrogateurs à Papyrus qui les fuyait du sien.

« Tenez bon, boss.

\- Attends Ben, dit Sans en se retournant vers son frère. Je suis navré, Papyrus.

\- S-Sans... ! articula faiblement le concerné.

\- Ne crois pas pas t'en tirer comme ça, _G_ , grogna Undyne en croisant les bras. Compte sur moi pour te retrouver et la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserai pas fuir. Je te réduirai en poussière. »

* * *

Les membres en piteux état étaient assis dans un coin, enroulés sous de nombreux bandages. Certains des bandages avaient une large tâche rouge qui s'étendait à travers les fibres du tissu, l'hémorragie peinant à se stopper. Abby était au près d'eux, fournissait de son mieux pour venir en aide à celui qui était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Les gardes royaux n'y avaient pas été de main morte, ils avaient eu pour ferme intention de les tuer.

Le crâne de _G_ était douloureux. La douleur était insoutenable. Il avait la main posée sur son crâne et il pouvait sentir une fêlure qui n'était pas là auparavant proche de celle qui partait de son orbite et qui remontait jusqu'au dessus. Si elle s'était prolongée, il aurait été très compliqué de remettre en place la partie manquante de son crâne. Il en fallait bien plus à Sans pour le tuer. Ben termina d'enrouler un bandage autour de la tête du chef de l'organisation, se munit d'un ciseau et d'un bref coup, coupa le morceau pour le séparer du rouleau. Le monstre posa sa main sur l'épaule du meneur comme geste de soutien. Sans était plus épuisé que blessé mais ce mal de crâne ne semblait jamais pouvoir partir tant il était intense. De plus, sa magie s'en trouvait affectée.

« Comment est-ce vous vous sentez, boss ?

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ? J'ai juste envie d'arracher le dernier oeil de ce putain de poisson, de l'écailler jusqu'au sang, de lui faire regretter. »

Ethan était isolé dans un coin, un téléphone contre son oreille. Il était impossible d'écouter sa conversation à cette distance mais il discutait sérieusement avec quelqu'un. Ben afficha un sourire pincé, acquiesça faiblement.

« Moi aussi, poursuivit-il. Tout autant que vous même. »

Puis il se leva pour aller rejoindre Abby qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement de la main qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Il pressa le pas avant de s'accroupir auprès des blessés. _G_ poussa un soupir, posa son regard sur ses mains trouées. Il avait encore du sang sur celles-ci. Il les essuya dans un chiffon à côté du matériel médical et stérile puis se mit à fouiller dans les affaires à la recherche d'un médicament qui pourrait soulager son mal de crâne mais il ne trouva rien de tel. Le squelette allait devoir faire avec.

Ethan raccrocha, alla retrouver le chef de l'organisation qui avait la tête appuyée contre le mur, les orbites fermées, espérant que la douleur s'atténue. Le canidé roux l'interpella avec respect. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

« Harry sera bientôt de retour avec l'humain, boss, informa t-il. En ce qui concerne Undyne et la Garde Royale, il les a vu passer. Ils détenaient la drogue que nous avions caché.

\- Heureusement pour nous, elle n'était pas que dans la baraque, répondit _G_ en se redressant avec difficulté. Nous avons pris nos précautions. Il nous en reste assez pour le cartel dans deux jours.

\- Ce n'était pas un échange ? demanda t-il, surpris. Vous comptez vous entendre avec les narcotrafiquants de tout _Quietdisctrict_ ? Monter un réseau comme celui-ci risque de nous exposer davantage au danger.

\- Nous sommes déjà en danger alors cela n'aggrave en rien la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. De plus, nous avons besoin d'argent et c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour nous imposer davantage dans le milieu. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Je ne peux que vous faire confiance, boss. »

* * *

 _Phew_ ! Sacré chapitre que j'ai du écrire et nous sommes déjà au numéro 10, mon Dieu je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverai avec cette fiction ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, il était censé être posté le 10 septembre mais j'ai complètement oublié.

Le retour d'Undyne qui ne lâche pas l'affaire, déterminée à arrêter _G_. Il m'avait manqué ce gros poisson, mine de rien ! La Garde Royale a mis l'organisation dans une bien mauvaise posture et peut-être que tout cela n'ira pas mieux en s'arrangeant... ahah. D'ailleurs, chose stupide mais vraie, je suis contente d'avoir enfin réussi à imposer Ben, Harry, Ethan et Abby. Bref ! J'ai déjà une grosse idée pour le prochain chapitre qui sera plus calme (en quelque sorte) mais ne plaira pas à certains peut-être.

J'espère que celui là vous a plu et rendez-vous au prochain !


	11. ArAhC-tSeT

(Je préviens quand même pour ce chapitre au cas-où : peut-être qu'il sera perturbant pour certains. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement choquant à part si vous êtes vraiment un esprit très très très sensible. Ça reste tout de même assez soft à mon sens)

* * *

 _Kitty-cat_ était recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule froide avec deux autres enfants qui affichaient des expressions terrorisées. Les trois étaient pressés les uns contre les autres sous le regard rouge écarlate d'un autre petit humain, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, sa guenille en guise de vêtement, son médaillon gravé pendant à son cou. Il se dressait devant eux, dégageait une aura menaçante.

L'un des enfants apeuré pressa _Kitty-cat_ contre lui, enfouit la tête de celle-ci dans son cou pour la protéger tout en versant des larmes. La fillette ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi avaient-ils peur ? Leur ami n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait juste les yeux d'une couleur différente. L'autre humain pleurait aussi à chaudes larmes mais affrontait l'étrange du regard. Ses pupilles rouges brillaient dans la pénombre de la cellule puis il cligna des yeux avant de se ruer sur celui qui le fixait. Il commençait à le frapper de toutes ses forces, sa proie poussant des cris de terreur tandis qu'on l'étranglait. La victime se débattait faiblement. _Kitty-cat_ ne voyait rien, on lui avait caché les yeux mais pouvait sentir les larmes de celui qui la pressait contre lui sur ses épaules.

« Docteur Gaster ! hurla t-il à tue-tête. Au secours ! Docteur Gaster ! »

Sa voix poignardée par la peur et la panique se répercuta contre les murs de la cellule, du grand couloir qui précédait celle-ci. L'enfant devenu fou desserra sa prise autour du cou de sa victime qui prit une grande bouffée d'air puis orienta son regard vers celui qui venait d'implorer de l'aide. _Kitty-cat_ commençait à se mouvoir pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son protecteur de fortune. Il serra les dents, chercha à reculer mais il était déjà coincé. Délaissant l'autre sur le dos, haletant, le fou se redressa pour se rapprocher de ses prochaines victimes.

« Docteur Gaster ! hurla t-il jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales. »

Il eut des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir puis la porte de la cellule émit un grincement qui faisait mal aux dents. Un petit dragon jaune en blouse de laboratoire se rua sur l'humain aux yeux écarlates qui avait la ferme intention de mettre un terme aux jours de ses compagnons. Elle le saisit par les bras, le plaqua au sol. L'enfant qui avait failli se faire agresser ne cessait pas de verser des larmes, serrant davantage _Kitty-cat_ contre lui. La petite fille poussa des bruits de mécontentement.

« T-Tout va bien, dit le monstre d'une voix tremblante. J-Je le tiens, je le tiens... D-Docteur Gaster ?! C'est... C'est urgent ! »

L'étrange gamin se débattait, poussait des cris de rage mais ne parvenait pas à se libérer. D'autres bruits de pas, plus calmes cette fois-ci. Un grand squelette pénétra à son tour dans l'endroit. L'ampoule s'alluma, éclairant de sa lumière blafarde la cellule. Docteur Gaster était un grand squelette qui avait des fêlures sur le crâne, une orbite déformée, qui buvait beaucoup de café, qui portait souvent des blouses blanches et qui parlait une langue incompréhensible. Il posa son regard froid sur la scène, vint s'accroupir près de sa collègue qui peinait à maintenir le fou au sol. Il commença à former des signes avec ses mains pour communiquer avec celle-ci.

« EnUcUa eCnAtSiSéR tNeMmErApPa, dit-il de sa voix déformée et inquiétante.

\- Sauf votre r-respect, d-docteur mais v-vous avez du vous tromper d-dans le dosage la dernière fois, fit remarquer le dragon qui portait des petites lunettes rondes. C'est la d-deuxième fois cette semaine.

\- Ej Ai'N TaIf EnUcUa ReUrRe, Alphys. Li TsE'n TuOt TnEmElPmIs SaP zEsSa tNaTsIsEr.

\- O-Oh... Que faisons-nous dans ce c-cas ? »

Gaster parlait toujours avec ses mains et sa voix on ne peut plus étrange. L'humain qui avait perdu la tête avait cessé de s'agiter. Celui qui avait été étranglé était toujours sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond mais demeurait immobile. _Kitty-cat_ parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'enfant qui avait cherché à la protéger. Le grand squelette sortit une seringue de la poche de sa blouse, une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide transparent. Il piqua l'aiguille à travers le bouchon de la fiole, remplit la seringue de la substance puis sortit un des bras du gamin aux yeux rouges des mains de l'emprise de la dénommée Alphys.

« ZeNeT eL nEiB. »

Elle acquiesça. Gaster sortit une paire de lunettes, les mit pendant quelques instants avant de poser son doigt sur un endroit du bras de l'enfant. Il les rangea puis enfonça l'aiguille dans l'endroit choisi avant de presser pour y déverser le liquide sous les regards terrifiés de _Kitty-cat_ et l'autre petit humain. Le fou se débattit avec rage pendant une bonne minute avant de s'affaiblir peu à peu. Alphys se retira, une expression peinée sur le visage. Le grand squelette se redressa, alla rejoindre celui qui avait failli mourir d'étouffement.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que vous l-lui avez injecté ?

\- Ej Ai'L éIsAnAhTuE.

\- C-C'était la m-meilleure chose à f-faire...

\- ZeTrOpPaR iC-iULeC SnAd Al ElLaS sIoRt. »

Alphys obtempéra, récupéra le petit enfant qui haletait puis sortit de la cellule. Gaster poussa un soupir épuisé, se frotta le front de sa main et posa son regard froid sur les deux autres recroquevillés. L'un d'eux tremblait toujours de tout son être.

« Docteur G-Gaster... dit-il en sanglots. »

Le scientifique lui tourna le dos, saisit l'humain qui était devenu fou par la taille et le souleva comme un vulgaire objet. L'humain était comme une poupée désarticulée, les yeux ouverts mais les paupières ne clignaient plus. Un filet de bave dégoulinait entre ses lèvres. _Kitty-cat_ ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi était-il devenu comme cela ? Gaster sortit de la cellule, referma la porte grinçante derrière lui. Les bruits de pas des scientifiques s'estompèrent peu à peu avant que l'endroit ne soit de nouveau plongé dans un profond silence. La fillette se leva maladroitement sur ses deux petites jambes, marcha dans la cellule en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question alors elle retourna auprès de l'autre humain qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que l'autre enfant se remettait à peine de ses émotions, le grand squelette refit irruption. _Kitty-cat_ était restée assise dans son coin durant tout ce laps de temps, à jouer avec ses mains ou ses pieds pour tuer le temps. Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup ici, ses amis étaient souvent silencieux. Quelques fois, ils chantaient mais faisaient surtout des crises d'angoisse. Ils essayaient de se rassurer entre eux mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ils disaient souvent qu'ils avaient peur et presque toutes les semaines, l'un d'entre eux ne revenait jamais.

Lorsque Gaster s'approcha d'elle, elle le regarda dans ses orbites. Il lui communiqua quelque chose par le langage des signes. La fillette avait seulement compris le signe de la main qui signifiait "venir". Il repartit. Elle le suivit dans un long couloir. Ayant encore une marche maladroite, _Kitty-cat_ peinait à marcher au même rythme que le scientifique. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il se stoppa au niveau d'une porte, posa sa main sur une plaque digitale fixée à un mur et la pièce fut accessible. C'était une salle avec une table blanche, un plan de travail avec des tas d'objets divers déposés dessus, un bureau, une chaise, un ordinateur. Une autre personne s'y trouvait, tapait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur avec aisance. Gaster l'interpella, il releva la tête. Il lui parla en langage des signes.

« _ArAhC-tSeT_.

\- C'est le sujet numéro cinq, Frisk. J'ai les informations nécessaires, nous pouvons commencer. »

Le collègue tapa sur quelques touches puis recula sa chaise pour descendre et aller rejoindre Gaster qui préparait du matériel. Il vint prendre _Kitty-cat_ dans ses bras, la coucha sur la table, posa quelques électrodes sur sa poitrine puis saisit un tuyau minuscule.

« Reste immobile. »

La petite fille ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le scientifique venait de se retourner, une seringue où dedans se trouvait du liquide rouge écarlate. Il appuya légèrement sur le poussoir pour voir si celle-ci fonctionnait correctement. Le monstre qui lui servait d'assistant enfonça deux petits tuyaux dans la peau de _Kitty-cat_ qui poussa des gémissements avant de commencer à pleurer. Que comptaient-ils faire ? Il la retint fermement puis adressa un signe à Gaster. Celui-ci enfonça l'aiguille dans un des petits tuyaux, y déversa le liquide rouge qui ne tarda pas à se répandre dans le corps de la petite fille.

Le collègue maintenait de toutes ses forces Frisk qui se mit à pousser des cris incontrôlés, à se contorsionner, à bouger les jambes comme si elle était possédée. La douleur était en train de s'accroître dans son corps, son âme semblait se serrer de plus en plus à tel point que cela en devenait insupportable. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait imploser. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons d'un tel supplice. Gaster se munit d'une autre seringue dont l'aiguille était plus grosse. Il l'enfonça cette fois-ci au niveau d'une veine apparente du bras de l'humaine. Les pleurs de _Kitty-cat_ redoublèrent. Elle s'agita davantage pour essayer de se dégager. L'assistant peinait à la maintenir en place. Les pleurs de la fillette résonnaient dans toute la pièce, voire dans le laboratoire entier tant ils étaient forts, mêlés à des cris de douleur.

« Docteur... ?

\- eNuCuA eDuTéUiQnI à RiOvA. »

L'humaine s'agrippa à la manche de la blouse de Gaster, en larmes. Il essaya de lui faire lâcher prise mais il n'y parvint pas. Les cris se calmèrent, haletante mais les pleurs restaient forts. _Kitty-cat s_ entait tant la douleur dans son corps si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si elle était en état de souffrance ou non. Ses membres étaient engourdis, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Le collègue commença à relâcher progressivement sa prise, le scientifique resserra la sienne. Les jambes de _Kitty-cat_ ne cessaient de s'agiter.

« Le sujet cinq répond bien au DT, informa l'assistant qui avait rejoint l'ordinateur. En tout cas, d'après les informations que j'ai devant moi, son état est plus stable que les sujets précédents.

\- tSe'C NiEb Ec IuQ eM tIaLbMeS.

\- Que faites-vous ? Vous comptez aller plus loin ? »

Le scientifique fit signe de la tête que non et s'efforça de garder la petite humaine dont le visage était déformé par les larmes en place. L'autre tapa des choses sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, se pencha pour lire quelque chose plus correctement sur l'écran.

« Vous avez raison, il ne survivrait pas. (il marqua une pause) Son âme détient davantage de Détermination que les autres, docteur... C'est... inespéré ! Les résultats sont presque impressionnants ! »

Gaster saisit un des tuyaux d'une main, maintenait l'humaine hors d'état de l'autre. Il joignit le petit tuyau à un réservoir qui contenait un liquide transparent puis tourna un bouton avec une grande précaution. L'assistant saisit une planchette à pince, déposa une feuille dessus, se munit d'un stylo puis retourna auprès du scientifique. _Kitty-cat_ haletait, des larmes roulaient encore ses joues. La douleur commençait doucement à s'estomper, sa prise sur la manche de la blouse se desserra.

« Son cœur reprend un rythme normal, c'est bon signe, dit-il en passant son stylo sur son document. Il nous reste à savoir sur le sujet cinq deviendra violent comme les précédents.

\- TiAfRaP.

\- Nous le mettons en quarantaine ? Les risques sont minimes mais pas inexistants. »

La fillette ferma les yeux, emportée par une fatigue soudaine. Son esprit bascula vers l'inconscience. La souffrance avait disparu. En revanche, elle se sentait différente. Très différente. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes.

" **=)** "

 _Kitty-cat_ se réveilla subitement, des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Sous elle, elle pouvait sentir le matelas chaud et confortable du lit sur lequel elle dormait, la douce chaleur qui englobait la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La petite fille serrait contre sa poitrine son chien en peluche, était blottie contre celle de _G_ qui respirait de manière lente et régulière. Elle pouvait entendre son âme battre à un rythme plaisant. Les battements de cœur du squelette la rassurait.

« Rendors-toi, petit chat.

\- _G._.. murmura la fillette qui recouvrait déjà le sommeil. »

 _Kitty-cat_ détestait les cauchemars mais elle n'en avait pas peur lorsque _G_ se tenait à ses côtés. Tant qu'il serait là, il ne lui arriverait rien. C'était ce qu'il disait tout le temps.


	12. Headache

_G_ manqua de trébucher, se rattrapa de justesse sur la table à manger. Un mal atroce lui martelait le crâne et la nuit précédente avait été un véritable calvaire. Il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un petit quart d'heure de sommeil. La fatigue l'assommait et il peinait à tenir debout. Undyne lui avait fêlé une autre partie du crâne, cette blessure n'était pas sans conséquences.

Difficilement, le squelette ouvrit les placards au-dessus de sa gazinière, sortit un paquet de _Cinnamon Bunnies_ qu'il déposa sur la table devant le regard inquiet de _Kitty-cat_ qui serrait toujours sa peluche dans ses bras. La petite fille était encore troublée des événements de la veille et cela s'était ressenti durant sa nuit. Elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller, apeurée par un cauchemar qui se répétait et se blottissant toujours davantage contre _G_ pour obtenir du réconfort.

Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller se préparer un café. Tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de dormir et de fumer une cigarette. Peut-être que cela le détendrait. La fillette sortit de la cuisine puis disparut dans le salon. Le squelette prit quand même la peine de préparer quelque chose pour le pauvre estomac vide de sa protégée. Rapidement, il versa du chocolat chaud dans une petite tasse, remua lentement la cuillère dans la boisson en espérant la tiédir avant de la déposer sur la table à côté des _Cinnamon Bunnies_. Sa tête tournait, il avait du mal à fixer un point pendant quelques secondes.

 _Putain... Undyne, la prochaine fois je te ferais la peau._

« _K-Kitty-cat_ , viens là, articula t-il. »

 _G_ attendit un peu. Rien. Dans un soupir, il sortit de la cuisine puis vit la petite fille debout près du canapé avec son paquet de cigarettes ouvert dans les mains. Elle passa son regard du paquet à lui. L'aîné esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Attends encore quelques années, d'accord ? »

Elle le dévisagea, son regard s'orienta de nouveau sur les cigarettes. Elle en prit une dans sa bouche, l'avala presque. Il écarquilla les orbites, prit d'une panique soudaine (presque insensée) puis se rua sur elle pour lui empêcher de la manger. _G_ lui arracha le paquet des mains, saisit ses joues, pressa dessus pour la faire recracher. La fillette n'avait pas l'air de saisir.

« Recrache-moi ça ! »

Elle cilla puis obtempéra. Il parvint à récupérer la cigarette. Certes, en mauvais état, mais la récupéra tout de même. Il poussa un nouveau soupir épuisé, se frotta le front pour essayer de calmer la douleur de son crâne mais cela était vain. La souffrance ne diminuerait pas avant un bon moment. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. _G_ alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, le coude sur l'accoudoir, la main tenant sa tête, ferma les yeux puis inspira profondément avant d'expirer lentement.

« Ton petit-déjeuner est sur la table, o.k ? Va manger, petit chat.

\- _G_... ! »

Il sentit les petites mains de _Kitty-cat_ se poser sur ses jambes. Le squelette ouvrit ses orbites, découvrit le visage inquiet de sa protégée.

« J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Tout va bien. »

Elle demeura immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de traverser le séjour, de disparaître dans la salle de bains et de réapparaître avec quelque chose dans la main droite. Il la regarda faire, curieux. Elle se hissa sur le sofa avec difficulté, se mit debout dessus puis passa sa main sur le crâne de _G_ avec attention. La petite fille fixa plusieurs pansements sur les fêlures du squelette qui ne put s'empêcher de sortir un rire attendri. Il lui caressa la tête tandis qu'elle reculait comme si elle admirait son travail, fière.

« M-Mieux ? articula la fillette.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Merci, _Kitty-cat_. »

Sa protégée esquissa un grand sourire, descendit du sofa puis se rendit dans la cuisine à petits pas précipités pour aller remplir son estomac. Dieu, comment allait-il se sortir de ce foutoir ?

* * *

« Fais attention, _G_ , dit Ben en le retenant par le bras. »

Cela faisait la dixième fois de la matinée que _G_ avait failli s'écrouler sur le sol. Le mal dans son crâne ne cessait de s'intensifier et si cette douleur continuait d'empirer jusqu'à la fin de la journée, il allait devenir ce que l'on appelait plus communément "un légume".

Le squelette poussa un soupir, se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Ben faisait en sorte de ne pas paraître inquiet mais s'il ne l'avait pas été, cela ferait déjà un bon moment qu'il aurait lâché Sans qui peinait à rester concentré sur quelque chose. Le monstre aux grandes cornes le guida jusqu'au canapé, le fit s'asseoir avec précaution. _G_ s'enfonça dans les coussins dans une plainte sourde. _Kitty-cat_ était juste devant les jambes du cerf qui lui adressa un regard indifférent, voire même l'ignora. La fillette était si petite qu'elle était obligée de lever la tête pour les regarder. Elle essaya de se hisser sur le sofa pour être aux côtés de son tuteur mais n'y parvint pas. Le frère de Papyrus la prit dans ses bras, la posa sur ses fémurs et elle se blottit contre lui, son oreille contre la cage thoracique de celui-ci pour écouter les battements réguliers de son âme. Il sentait qu'elle était encore en train de somnoler, sa nuit ayant été troublée à maintes reprises.

« Pas d'alcool pour toi aujourd'hui, je suppose, hasarda Ben en se penchant, les avant-bras sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici dans un tel état.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-il d'une voix faible. Par contre, peut-être qu'un verre de whisky m'aiderait à surmonter tout ça, non ?

\- C'est déconseillé. Bien, dis-moi donc ce que tu comptes faire demain.

\- L'échange, hm ? Je sens que ça va mal se passer cette histoire, poursuivit _G_ en caressant les cheveux châtains de sa protégée. Don _T_ n'a jamais été du genre à faire ce genre de chose. Pour lui, nous sommes des moucherons alors il cherche à nous écraser avant que l'on ne deviennent trop envahissants.

\- Bonne déduction, dit l'acolyte en esquissant un sourire. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Nous verrons le moment venu. (il grimaça de douleur) »

Ben se redressa, s'absenta dans la pièce d'à côté. _G_ profita de ce court moment de solitude se remettre en cause. La salle, qui était un peu désordonnée, dans laquelle il se trouvait était baignée par une douce chaleur. C'était la baraque d'un de ses acolytes qui avait eu la bonté de la prêter jusqu'à ce que celle de l'organisation soit de nouveau exploitable. A cause des événements récents (surtout à cause d'Undyne), la famille avait complètement perdu ses repères. Est-ce que tout cela allait finir par s'arranger ? Il était le seul maître des conséquences. C'était à lui de prendre en main l'organisation, de faire en sorte qu'elle devienne une véritable mafia, de l'imposer dans _Quietdisctrict_ , voire dans l' _Underground_ mais il manquait de bon sens parfois.

Il sentit _Kitty-cat_ frémir. La petite humaine s'était endormie. Encore une fois. Il posa un regard tendre sur elle. Il voulait la voir grandir, apprendre, la voir devenir quelqu'un. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés, quoiqu'il advienne. Peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part mais _G_ était bien trop attaché à cette enfant pour pouvoir s'en séparer. Une nuit, il lui était arrivé de songer à la laisser aux Temmies pour qu'ils puissent la ramener à la Surface, qu'elle puisse trouver une famille digne de ce nom mais pouvait-elle réellement en trouver une ? Et cet égoïsme était bien trop présent pour faire un acte qu'il considérait désormais comme irresponsable.

 _Kitty-cat_ expira bruyamment dans son sommeil, commença à glisser. Il la retint en passant un bras au niveau du bas de son dos pour la garder contre sa cage thoracique. Il devait impérativement trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, d'extirper l'organisation d'une telle galère. Ben revint avec un verre d'eau, des cachets dans les mains. Le bras droit du chef revint s'installer à ses côtés, déposa ce qu'il tenait sur la table basse.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant mais les cachets sont "puissants", dit-il. Mais tu devrais plutôt aller chez le médecin au lieu de rester ici.

\- Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas remis le pied chez un médecin, répondit-il en se penchant pour prendre deux médicaments. »

Il les avala d'une traite avec une gorgée d'eau. _G_ doutait de l'efficacité de ces choses. Le monstre à ses côtés avait le regard rivé sur le sol, les mains jointes. Il semblait dubitatif. Le squelette préféra ne rien faire remarquer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de lancer des hostilités mais cet humain... Son âme ne serait-elle pas mieux entre les mains d'Asgore ?

\- Ben, je ne veux pas paraître ridicule mais je vais te donner un bref exemple, répondit Sans en croisant le regard de son acolyte. As-tu déjà eu le courage de blesser un enfant ? Quel qu'il soit.

\- Non mais c'est un hu...

\- C'est un enfant, le coupa t-il. Oui, c'est un humain mais un enfant. Si tu accordes à _Kitty_ ne serait-ce que quelques minutes d'importance, un peu d'affectif, elle t'en donnera plus que tu ne lui en en a donné. Elle est ignorante, inconsciente du monde qui l'entoure. La guerre entre les humains et les monstres ? C'est à peine si elle a conscience du mot "conflit" alors "guerre".

\- Si je n'avais pas été aussi entêté, cela m'aurait convaincu mais une rancœur persiste au fond de moi. »

Le squelette poussa un soupir. Ben était du genre difficile à convaincre. C'était une qualité tout autant qu'un défaut. _G_ sentit la douleur dans son crâne monter d'un cran, comme si ces cachets ne faisaient que l'accentuer plutôt que de l'apaiser. Il se pencha, le coude sur son genou, sa main sur son crâne. _Kitty-cat_ remua, gênée par la position dans laquelle Sans se trouvait.

« _Goddamnit..._

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu souffres comme ça ?

\- Depuis hier soir.

\- Merde, Undyne n'y a pas été de main morte. C'est mauvais signe pour toi. Tu as eu des pertes de mémoire récemment ? Même anodines.

\- Non, pas que je sache. De toute manière, ça ne peut pas être aussi grave, répondit _G_. Il suffit d'attendre que ça passe. »

Ben était peu convaincu. _G_ inspira et expira pour espérer calmer la douleur mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le monstre à ses côtés lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. La petite fille dans les bras du squelette finit par se réveiller à cause de sa position très inconfortable. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, bailla puis leva les yeux pour le regarder.

« Peut-être veux-tu que je te ramène ? proposa le cerf. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer seul dans un état aussi déplorable.

\- Non, je préfère rester ici. Si jamais je fais un malaise ou quoique ce soit d'autre, _Kitty-cat_ sera en incapacité de me venir en aide... Quand est-ce que les autres arrivent ?

\- Normalement dans deux heures pour mettre au clair l'échange de demain. Tu te souviens ?

\- Je n'ai aucune perte de mémoire, Ben. Je m'en souviens très bien. »

 _Kitty-cat_ passa son regard sur les deux monstres puis, semblant avoir compris la situation, saisit le verre d'eau sur la table basse et le tendit à Sans en affichant une expression inquiète. Elle était à moitié décoiffée.

« _G_ , dit-elle. Eau !

\- Oh, l'humain sait parler ?

\- J'essaye de lui apprendre. (il prit le verre d'eau, en but quelques gorgées) Merci _Kitty-cat_. »

Il lui caressa tendrement la tête. Celle-ci dévoila un adorable sourire, joyeuse. Ben sourit puis poussa un soupir, comme s'il venait d'être vaincu.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer ? Tu ne seras pas en mesure de parler à tout le monde. Je peux prendre ta place si tu le souhaites, le temps que tu te rétablisses.

\- Il te reste encore des cachets ?

\- Pas plus d'un tous les quatre heures. Je ne veux jouer pas les mères mais tu en as déjà pris deux il y a moins de cinq minutes. Attends qu'ils fassent effet avant d'en prendre... (une sonnerie de téléphone se déclencha subitement, Ben le sortit précipitamment de sa poche de pantalon) Oh... Je te laisse dix minutes, je dois absolument décrocher. »

Le monstre se leva, alla s'isoler dans la pièce d'à côté sous le regard de _Kitty-cat_ qui reporta ensuite son attention sur _G_ qui venait de s'enfoncer dans les coussins du sofa, les orbites rivées sur le plafond. La fillette resta assise à le regarder, curieuse. Sûrement était-elle en train de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 _Peut-être que Papyrus acceptera de garder Kitty-cat demain ? Je ne peux pas la laisser plus d'une journée toute seule et encore moins l'emmener avec moi, ce serait bien trop dangereux._

* * *

Chapitre 12 court et mauvais vu l'attente... Je suis désolée.

Il a tardé à sortir à cause du travail que j'ai à fournir chaque jour donc malheureusement, je ne pourrais plus poster tous les deux jours (comme vous avez pu le remarquer). Les chapitres seront postés un peu n'importe quand, je ne peux pas vraiment fixer de planning mais j'essayerai...

(je profite de ce petit message pour vous dire qu'en parallèle j'écris _Kitten and the Don_ pour ceux que ça intéresse !)

Sur ce, je dois essayer d'aller dormir ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, rendez-vous au prochain et passez une bonne semaine c:


	13. (Pas d'idée)

G!Sans se dressait face à un adversaire à terre. C'était le dernier, les autres gisaient étendus sur le sol et commençaient peu à peu à devenir poussière. Le survivant adressait un regard pathétique à son agresseur au pied de biche tâché de sang, qui préservait une expression neutre face à sa victime. Un courant d'air passa, siffla entre les appartements.

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi en vie et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! supplia t-il, les yeux brillants à cause de larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler.

\- Il fallait y penser plus tôt. »

Sur ces mots, _G_ fit tomber son pied de biche droit dans le crâne de sa proie qui eut à peine le temps de ressentir une quelconque douleur. Il s'écroula sur le sol, le haut de la tête ouvert, un liquide écarlate se déversant entre les rainures des pavés. Il devait être dans les alentours de minuit et le squelette avait recouvré sa santé. Le mal de crâne qui avait persisté jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi avait fini par disparaître et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que depuis cette libération. Certes, _G_ n'avait pas pu s'adresser comme il le fallait à ses acolytes ce matin par rapport à demain mais au moins, tout était arrangé.

En ce qui concernait ce qu'il se passait actuellement, ce gang qui ne valait pas mieux qu'une bande de chiens galeux avaient essayé de s'en prendre à _Kitty-cat_. Quiconque avec des intentions mauvaises effleurait ne serait-ce que la peau de la fillette pouvait le prendre très cher. Ces moins que rien en avaient fait l'expérience et malheureusement pour les autres agresseurs potentiels qui traînaient dans _Quietdisctrict_ , ils ne pouvaient pas faire part de la cruauté sans nom du _Crowbar rogue_. Ah, ce qu'il pouvait chérir ce surnom. A chaque fois qu'un adversaire le prononçait, cela le faisait frémir. _G_ se sentait important, avait l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un.

Il poussa un soupir, sortit un chiffon pour nettoyer le sang de son pied de biche, tourna les talons puis à l'angle d'une rue, là où il avait laissé _Kitty-cat_ en sécurité. Il la retrouva assise, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Le squelette la prit dans ses bras et se mit en route en direction de son appartement. Les rues de _Quietdistrict_ étaient d'un silence angoissant. C'était à cette période là de la journée que la ville portait parfaitement son nom. La fillette cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sans, mit ses mains face à elle puis se mit à former des signes avec celles-ci, comme si elle essayait de communiquer. Elle était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _sweetheart_ ? »

La petite humaine s'arrêta pendant un bref instant, reprit de manière d'autant plus concentrée. C'était assez confus mais _G_ arrivait à s'apercevoir que les signes qu'elle faisait voulaient réellement dire quelque chose. Son seul souci était qu'il ne savait pas comprendre la langue des signes mais ce qui le préoccupait davantage était de savoir comment _Kitty-cat_ avait réussi à apprendre cette façon de communiquer.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire, mon ange.

\- P-Pe-sonnes, articula t-elle. Pe-sonnes !

\- Les monstres de tout à l'heure ? »

Il sentit sa tête opiner contre son cou. Il avait beau se démener pour lui apprendre à dire des phrases, la fillette semblait toujours avoir du mal à s'exprimer oralement.

« Ils ne te feront plus de mal, répondit-il. Hm, j'viens de penser à quelque chose... Il faut que j'appelle Papyrus. Tu penses qu'il m'en veut ? »

Pas de réponse de la petite fille. C'était sûrement mieux comme ça. _G_ arriva enfin devant l'entrée du bâtiment, y pénétra et monta les escaliers le plus discrètement qu'il puisse pour ne pas réveiller ou attiser la curiosité des voisins. Voir rentrer à cette heure son voisin avec un pied de biche, un enfant et des vêtements déchirés était loin d'être ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant. D'ailleurs, cela faisait plusieurs jours que le squelette n'avait pas recroisé la concierge. Allait-elle bien ? Elle sortait de moins en moins apparemment, d'après les commérages.

Il atteignit enfin son appartement, tourna à double-tour la clé dans sa serrure puis referma la porte derrière lui. Dans un soupir épuisé, _G_ déposa _Kitty-cat_ sur la moquette. Elle se précipita dans la chambre pour aller se changer et se coucher sûrement. La petite avait fini par enregistrer les habitudes. Lui alla ranger ses affaires, prendre une douche, manger un morceau car Papyrus lui disait qu'il devait avaler autre chose que de l'alcool et du café avant d'aller s'affaler dans le canapé en face de la télévision en panne.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras remplacée par une belle télé toute neuve dans moins de trois jours... Quand l'argent du trafic de drogue commencera à me rapporter gros et que je pourrai monter une véritable organisation, digne de ce nom._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir sa vingtième cigarette de la journée, _Kitty-cat_ apparut, vêtue de sa robe de nuit mise à l'envers et un bras qui n'était même pas dans une manche, un gros livre entre les mains. Elle peinait à le tenir. _G_ sourit puis lui fit signe de se rapprocher. La fillette lui répondit à son tour par un grand sourire avant d'obtempérer.

« Viens par là que je t'habille correctement, dit-il en la prenant sur ses fémurs. Comment tu t'es débrouillée pour enfiler ta robe comme ça ? »

Elle laissa le gros ouvrage sur le côté tandis que Sans lui retirait son vêtement pour le remettre à l'endroit, les deux bras dans les manches. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le livre. C'était un bouquin bleu marine qui traitait de la physique quantique. Il avait encore cela dans sa bibliothèque ? _Kitty-cat_ passa son regard de _G_ à l'ouvrage.

« Hi-toire, articula t-elle.

\- HiStoire, rectifia t-il. Qui est-ce qui te lisait des histoires, petit chat ? »

Elle voulut s'exprimer par les mots mais n'y parvint pas. Des sons confus sortirent de sa bouche.

« Ça ne fait rien, répondit-il en lui caressant la tête. Tu sais, c'est un livre de physique quantique, tu ne risques pas d'y comprendre grand chose. »

Il ne possédait pas de livres pour enfants, malheureusement. _Kitty-cat_ fit non de la tête, pointa du doigt l'ouvrage. Apparemment, elle voulait qu'il lise celui-ci et aucun autre. Eh bien, soit. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait écouter. _G_ saisit le bouquin, prit la fillette dans ses bras et se rendit dans la chambre.

« Tu as raison, je vais te lire celui-ci. »

* * *

 _G_ rassembla les documents traités puis les mit sur le côté de la table avant de lâcher son stylo noir. Il avait enfin terminé après deux heures de travail. Il n'était clairement pas mécontent d'en être venu à bout. Le squelette se disait que bientôt, toute cette paperasse allait finir par disparaître. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Dans cette position, il pouvait voir une partie du salon. _Kitty-cat_ était couchée par terre, près du canapé, sur le ventre devant un livre à spirales qui contenait des tas d'illustrations colorées. Elle tenait un crayon de couleur vert dans la main droite et se mit à gribouiller quelque chose sur une page vierge. Elle traçait des formes confuses mais essayait tant bien que mal de dessiner correctement. Sans lui avait acheté tout cela ce matin pour l'occuper autrement. Il n'avait pas énormément de temps à consacrer à son éducation, étant trop occupé par d'autres problèmes.

 _G_ sortit son téléphone de sa poche, s'arrêta devant le contact "Papyrus". Il devait l'appeler. Il prit son courage à deux mains, porta son cellulaire contre son temporal tandis que des sifflements indiquaient que le téléphone de son frère était en train de sonner. On décrocha.

« _Sans ! Nyeh ! Oh, je suis tellement content que tu me rappelles ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude, je ne savais pas si je devais te rappeler ou non... Je..._

\- Content aussi de t'entendre de nouveau, Pap's.

- _Comment est-ce que tu vas ? L'humain va bien ?_

\- (il sourit) Ecoute... Ça te dit de passer maintenant ? Pour discuter un peu autour d'un café.

\- _O-Oui bien sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite !_ »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Papyrus sonna à la porte. _G_ avait juste eu le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre. _Kitty-cat_ s'était relevée lorsque la sonnerie avait retenti. Le frère aîné l'invita à entrer, à prendre place sur une chaise dans la cuisine après une étreinte fraternelle et s'empressa de préparer un café et un thé après avoir déposé deux tasses sur la table. Papyrus avait l'air heureux de revoir son frère, il affichait un sourire radieux.

La petite humaine était venue dans la cuisine, se tenait face aux jambes du squelette qui lui caressa la tête. La petite fille semblait contente d'obtenir un peu d'affection de la part de celui-ci. _G_ versa de l'eau bouillante dans la tasse de son frère puis du café dans la sienne avant de s'installer. Il allait avoir un programme chargé à partir de ce soir alors c'était le bon moment pour se détendre.

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il m'accorde autant d'attention ! dit-il.

\- _Kitty-cat_ n'est pas du genre asocial, répondit Sans en remuant sa cuillère dans sa boisson. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Pap's.

\- Bien sûr ! »

L'humaine se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux fermés pour profiter davantage des caresses de Papyrus qui semblait amusé par sa réaction.

« Je dois m'absenter ce soir... pour deux jours, j'pense. Je ne peux pas laisser _Kitty-cat_ seule, ce serait bien trop dangereux. »

Le cadet se stoppa, remit correctement ses lunettes puis reporta son attention sur son sachet de thé qui infusait. La fillette afficha une expression déçue mais ne réclama pas d'autres caresses. Elle alla dans un coin de la cuisine.

« Tu voudrais que je m'occupe de l'humain durant ton absence ?

\- Ce serait l'idéal. »

Papyrus remua son sachet dans l'eau chaude qui dégageait un léger nuage de vapeur. Il était en train de réfléchir à la décision qu'il allait prendre. Après une minute d'un silence pesant, il releva la tête, but deux gorgées de son thé brûlant puis déclara :

« Bien sûr que je peux le garder !

\- Tu es le meilleur, Pap's, poursuivit celui-ci en buvant presque d'une traite la moitié de son café amer. »

Ils discutèrent rapidement. Papyrus fit brièvement part de ses relations avec Undyne jusqu'à ce que _G_ coupe court sans vraiment le vouloir à la conversation lorsqu'il repéra _Kitty-cat_ qui était en train de ramasser un chapeau un peu usé. Le couvre-chef appartenait à l'un des malfrats à qu'il avait fait mordre la poussière et le squelette avait oublié de le ranger quelque part pour éviter d'attiser davantage la curiosité de son cadet par rapport à ses activités quotidiennes. La fillette semblait intriguée par cet objet, le regardait sous toutes les coutures.

« Ah, tu ferais mieux de ne pas toucher ça, fit remarquer Sans en sortant une cigarette de sa poche. On ne sait pas où ça a traîné.

\- "On ne sait pas où ça a traîné" ? dit Papyrus, un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Parce que j'l'ai volé.

\- Qu-Pourquoi ?! »

Il alluma sa cigarette puis expulsa un nuage de fumée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapeau ne va pas leur manquer. Il suffisait de voir l'état dans lequel ils étaient. ( _Kitty-cat_ lui prit la manche, tira dessus pour attirer son attention) Hm ? »

Sans se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa protégée qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, pensive. Papyrus but son thé, dubitatif à propos des passe-temps de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce tu as, mon petit chat ? »

La petite fille lui mit subitement le chapeau sur le crâne. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur l'humaine qui affichait un sourire radieux, semblant apprécier ce style. _G_ sourit, attendri par l'expression qu'elle arborait.

« C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que... Je devrais voler davantage.

\- Sans, s'il te plaît. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, la mit sur ses genoux. La fillette éternua, ce qui eut pour effet de secouer son corps avant d'essayer de tirer la tasse de café vers elle pour en boire. _G_ l'en empêcha sous le regard du cadet.

« Bien, tu sais comment t'occuper d'un enfant ? dit-il en caressant les cheveux de sa protégée. Enfin, tu sais probablement mieux t'en occuper que moi.

\- Rien n'échappe au Grand Papyrus ! Tu te souviens ?

\- Comment oublier ce bon vieux surnom, hm ? Combien de fois l'avais-je entendu à l'époque ? Un bon paquet de fois, ouais. »

Sans expulsa une autre bouffée de cigarette, la tête orientée vers le plafond pour éviter d'envoyer la fumée dans le visage de son frère. Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque, ayant compris que l'aîné n'allait pas cesser de fumer avant un bon moment. _Kitty-cat_ était en train de regarder ses mains posées sur ses genoux, les yeux mi-clos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Si ce petit humain est heureux avec toi c'est que, étrangement, tu sais t'occuper d'un enfant, dit Papyrus sur un ton taquin.

\- Ah oui ? Tu penses que _Kitty_ est heureuse ?

\- Je pense que l'humain ne peut pas l'exprimer mieux que cela ! »

* * *

(Il y a en ce moment un petit problème sur les reviews de cette fiction, elles ne s'affichent pas mais sont tout de même comptabilisées. Ne vous en faites pas, je les reçois par mail. J'espère que le problème va se régler)

J'avais du temps pour écrire un petit chapitre alors _poof_ ! Bon, il ne se passe pas non plus grand chose dans celui-ci mais dans le prochain, il se passera enfin des choses.

Pour ceux qui connaissent les quelques comics de Crowbar et Kitty, vous voyez sûrement ce que je vais faire pour le prochain ;) Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux pas vous dire quand est-ce qu'il sortira mais je vais essayer de faire au mieux.

Merci encore une fois à tous, à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui postent des reviews, qui lisent mes chapitres. Ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous ne savez pas à quel point ! *cry*


	14. Baby-sitting - Day 1

Sans savait que sa protégée était entre de bonnes mains, il n'avait rien à craindre pour elle. Son frère cadet prendrait soin d'elle comme il l'avait exigé mais cela lui fendait le cœur de la laisser seule. La fillette s'était beaucoup attachée à _G_ et jamais encore celui-ci ne s'était absenté autant de temps. Il espérait juste être de retour dans deux jours, comme prévu.

Le frère aîné rassembla ses dernières affaires, ajusta sa cravate, boutonna son veston puis poussa un soupir. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Dieu, qu'il avait changé. Plus le temps défilait, moins il se reconnaissait. Toutes ces cicatrices, ce regard froid et lugubre... Qui était-il réellement sous cette apparence ? _The crowbar rogue_ n'était qu'un personnage qui lui donnait l'illusion d'exister aux yeux des autres. Sans fit glisser son doigt sur la nouvelle fêlure faite par Undyne. Elle était profonde et pouvait devenir grave s'il ne se hâtait pas de faire quelque chose pour celle-ci. Papyrus était inquiet à ce sujet.

Agacé de s'observer ainsi, _G_ sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Papyrus dans la cuisine qui buvait une autre tasse de thé. _Kitty-cat_ était calme, mangeait une part de gâteau au citron qui avait été préparé par le frère cadet une trentaine de minutes plus tôt et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le gâteau était très bon. Cela était très rare lorsque le cadet réussissait à faire des miracles en cuisine. La fillette releva la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut _G_ prendre son manteau. Papyrus vint le rejoindre, déposa sa tasse sur la table basse en face du canapé.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je serai de retour dans deux jours, dit l'aîné. J'te passerai un coup de fil si jamais il y a un problème, d'accord ?

\- D-d'accord, répondit le concerné en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire pendant tout ce temps mais promets-moi de faire attention à toi, Sans !

\- Je ne préfère rien promettre mais j'essayerai. (il prit son chapeau, le mit sur sa tête avant de se pencher sur _Kitty-cat_ pour lui caresser les cheveux) Je serai de retour bientôt, _sweetheart_. »

Elle opina faiblement, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec le fait qu'il parte de la sorte. _G_ adressa un dernier au revoir à son frère et sa protégée qui elle, agita la main pour le saluer. Il referma la porte derrière lui, enfila son manteau, mit ses mains dans ses poches puis descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la concierge qui passait le balai. Sans lui adressa un simple « bonsoir ». La lapine à la fourrure violette releva la tête, afficha une expression inquiète, cessa son travail pour saluer brièvement le squelette qui venait déjà de quitter le bâtiment.

« Bonsoir, monsieur _G_... »

* * *

 _G_ était enfin arrivé à destination. Devant lui se dressait une grande baraque qui témoignait bien de la puissance que Don _T_ exerçait sur les autres gangs de _Quietdistrict._ Il était un homme fortuné, très fortuné. Le Roi lui demandait des services dans l'ombre, le trafic de drogue rapportant beaucoup plus d'argent que lui ne peut en apporter pour soutenir l'Underground. Sans haïssait cet endroit. Une atmosphère froide, pesante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules. Le squelette fit des pas de plus, une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant son pied de biche sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir le message dans sa poche droite que lui avait remis Harry tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait été informer ses compagnons qu'il devait y aller seul. _G_ ne désirait pas être accompagné, il ne voulait aucune perte. Si quelqu'un devait mourir ce soir, ce serait bien lui.

Sans était plein d'appréhension. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui allait arriver, ce qui allait lui arriver, comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il mit un pied sur le territoire de Don _T_. Il progressait lentement, regardait partout autour de lui. L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre mais l'environnement dans lequel il avançait était tout à fait reconnaissable.

N'ayant subi pour l'instant aucun agression de la part d'un des membres de la famille du Don, _G_ ne se gêna donc pas pour pénétrer dans la baraque. Il poussa la porte qui se referma dans un léger grincement. Le loquet émit un cliquetis. Devant Sans, un long couloir où résonnaient ses pas. A première vue, l'endroit semblait vide mais mieux valait ne pas se fier aux apparences. La baraque était loin d'être aussi miteuse que la sienne. Elle était décorée de manière assez ancienne mais c'était cela qui lui donnait ce qu'on appelait "du charme". Dans un soupir, _G_ sortit une cigarette puis l'alluma avant d'expulser un nuage de fumée. A peine eut-il le temps de recracher sa bouffée grisâtre, que quelqu'un se présenta à lui. Un adversaire. Un seul. S'il avait été particulier, le squelette aurait pris la peine de l'analyser mais il se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil en guise de salutations.

« Si jamais tu veux te battre, c'est maintenant ou jamais, dit le squelette.

\- _The crowbar rogue_ ? Je vais te réduire en poussière ! s'écria celui-ci en se ruant sur son adversaire.

\- Oh, vraiment ? »

Sans esquiva sans mal, retroussa les manches de son manteau puis fit tomber son pied de biche à seulement quelques centimètres de la tête de son ennemi qui parvint à éviter cette attaque qui aurait pu lui être fatale. _G_ se jeta sur le monstre qui dégaina un revolver et essaya de tirer, le doigt sur la détente mais le squelette l'en empêcher en envoyant valdinguer l'arme à feu qui glissa sur le carrelage sur plusieurs mètres. Il lui porta un coup de pied de biche dans le bras. L'adversaire poussa une plainte puis eut un mouvement de recul, la main sur l'endroit blessé et le regard rivé sur quelque chose qui semblait se trouver derrière Sans. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas duper, repartit à l'assaut mais l'ennemi dont le bras était sanguinolent, déclara forfait avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le combat fut très court. Sans trouvait cet accueil terriblement décevant mais décida tout de même de laisser son ennemi en vie. Il était évident qu'il était plus faible que lui alors pourquoi s'acharner sur plus vulnérable que soi ? _G_ épousseta son manteau, remit sa main dans sa poche puis s'apprêta à reprendre sa marche avant que l'on interrompe son action.

« ... Tr-Très bien, articula une voix grave familière au squelette. »

Il fit volte-face et fut d'autant plus surpris de découvrir Jerry qui était un monstre court sur patte, difforme - _G_ disait qu'il avait la forme d'une pomme de terre - dont le visage incitait à rire _(ou à pleurer, cela dépend de vos goûts)_. De plus, son langage était d'une grossièreté sans pareil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Jerry était un être assez singulier. Il n'appartenait à aucun clan en particulier mais pouvait très bien faire un coup bas à un gang à qu'il avait rendu service avant de faire de même avec un autre, tant que cela lui rapportait de l'argent. Il vivait pour l'argent et rien d'autre. Les valeurs ? La loyauté ? Jamais il n'a entendu ces mots. La famille de G!Sans ne haïssait pas Jerry, elle le méprisait un peu. Il n'avait jamais encore fait quelque chose de terrible à la petite organisation alors il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune raison de lui en vouloir ou de le détester.

Le nouveau venu semblait d'ailleurs agacé. _G_ ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi à moins de lui poser la question mais des bruits de pas sur le carrelage le coupa dans son élan. Quelqu'un se rapprochait, quelqu'un venait. Jerry reporta son attention sur la personne qui s'invitait, se raidit.

« Je ne peux plus supporter cette putain d'insubordination, boss ! s'écria Jerry, colérique. »

* * *

Papyrus saisit un cadre photo sur le meuble de la télévision qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à allumer. Elle devait sûrement être en panne. _Kitty-cat_ était en train de dessiner derrière lui, couchée sur le ventre. Il était déjà dans les alentours de vingt heures, la fillette devait avoir faim.

La photographie que regardait le cadet la connaissait bien. C'était lui qui souriait avec son frère aîné, à l'époque. Sa petite taille, sa grosse veste bleue avec la capuche à fourrure, son large sourire permanent, son attitude nonchalante. Tout cela lui manquait terriblement. Même s'il avait passé son temps à le réprimander à propos de sa paresse, il voulait retrouver cette époque. Juste en dessous de cette photographie, une autre plus petite en format instantané. Dessus se trouvait _Kitty-cat_ dans un pull bien trop grand pour elle, sur le flanc, endormie sur le lit dont les draps étaient froissés. Elle semblait paisible.

« P-Pap, articula une petite voix dans son dos. »

Il se retourna. C'était le petit humain qui l'appelait. Celui-ci releva son petit carnet de dessins à spirales, laissant tomber ses crayons de couleur. Sur l'une des pages était dessiné Papyrus. Certes, ce n'était pas du grand art (les traits étaient maladroits, les lunettes du squelette disproportionnées) mais cela était si adorable que Papyrus manqua d'en rougir.

Suite à cela, le cadet s'empressa d'aller préparer quelque chose pour remplir l'estomac de la petite fille. Lorsque le dîner fut prêt, il l'appela et elle rappliqua en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle s'installa à table puis se mit à dévorer son repas comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une quinzaine de jour, prenant de grosses cuillerées.

« Hé ! D-doucement, dit-il. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de terminer ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Le cadet débarrassa, il irait faire la vaisselle lorsque la petite humaine serait couchée. Il entreprit ensuite d'aller la baigner. Il se demandait si Sans le faisait souvent, lui qui avait eu tendance à négliger son hygiène à l'époque. Papyrus se dirigea dans la salle de bains, fit couler un bain chaud, plongea la fillette - qui s'était dévêtue - dans l'eau puis lui lava la chevelure tandis qu'elle s'amusait à envoyer de la mousse. Il la sécha, lui chercha quelque chose à lui mettre sur les épaules. Le squelette fouilla dans les tiroirs, trouva de nombreux vêtements à la taille de _Kitty-cat_. Sans avait eu l'air de s'être fait plaisir à acheter tous ces habits mais ce n'étaient pas des vêtements de nuit.

La fillette revint à ses côtés, une robe de nuit sur le dos. Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide pour s'habiller avant d'aller dormir. Elle était adorable. Il décida de lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour s'amuser avant de se coucher. Papyrus se rendit dans la cuisine, se prépara une tisane pour se détendre et penser à autre chose qu'à son frère aîné qui vagabondait dans la nature. Il s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, devant un journal que devait être en train de lire Sans en ce moment. Les articles traitaient de faits divers et d'actualités peu intéressantes. Certaines étaient un peu spéciales. Le cadet n'avait pas l'habitude de lire ce type de chose.

Il remit correctement ses lunettes, but une gorgée de sa tisane chaude, songeant toujours à son frère. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Après une vingtaine de minutes, _Kitty-cat_ vint de nouveau le voir. La pauvre fillette avait l'air épuisé. Elle tira sur la manche de la chemise de Papyrus pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as petit humain ? demanda t-il d'un ton doux. »

Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, des petites cernes sous les yeux mais malgré cette fatigue, semblait réclamer quelque chose. Il comprit. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu de la part de son frère aîné.

« Une histoire ? Bien sûr ! »

Sans plus tarder, il délaissa sa tisane pour se mettre à la recherche d'un livre adapté. Papyrus ne trouva rien d'autre dans la petite bibliothèque du séjour que des livres de sciences, de physique ou des romans étranges. La petite fille lui rapporta un ouvrage qui n'était pas très épais : c'étaient des contes pour enfants. Le cadet connaissait ce bouquin, l'un des enfants monstres de _Snowdin_ le possédait. C'était parfait, cela suffirait amplement.

Kitty-cat alla se mettre sous la couette dans la chambre de Sans, somnolente. Le cadet s'assit sur le flanc du lit, jeta un bref coup d'œil au sommaire pour trouver un conte qui était susceptible de plaire à la petite humaine puis se mit à le lire lorsqu'il en eut trouvé un. Alors qu'il venait de terminer le récit, la petite fille l'interpella. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle, elle affichait une expression inquiète et triste à la fois. Le cœur de Papyrus se serra, il lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter.

« _G_ ? dit-elle d'une petite voix endormie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il. Il sera très vite de retour. Essaye de dormir, d'accord ? »

* * *

 _G_ sentit les battements de son âme redoubler dans sa cage thoracique qui lui parut pendant ce court instant, d'une fragilité sans pareille. Jerry s'était raidi mais essayait tout de même de garder une posture sérieuse. Sans n'en avait que faire de ce stupide monstre grossier à cet instant.

A seulement quelques mètres de lui se tenait la personne la plus influente de _Quietdisctrict_ , parmi les autres gangs, les petites organisations qui n'étaient que des moucherons à côté d'un homme d'une puissance telle que celle-ci. Il pouvait écraser sans remords, sans difficultés. Mieux valait ne pas l'agacer et pourtant, _G_ avait osé. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de prendre sa place. Les chances étaient minimes mais restaient tout de même présentes.

« B-boss ? articula Jerry, tremblant. »

Don _T_ demeura immobile, dans l'ombre du grand couloir. Il était possible de discerner la forme de son corps mais son visage était dissimulé. Cet homme à la carrure peu imposante dégageait une aura très particulière. Sans n'en avait jamais ressenti de telle auparavant.

« ... Hé, gamin, lâcha celui-ci d'un ton calme et froid. »

Simplement avec ces quelques mots, l'atmosphère s'était subitement modifiée. _G_ n'osait pas bouger d'un centimètre, répondre ou même respirer. Il savait qu'il s'adressait à lui mais ne comptait pas prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ? poursuivit le Parrain. »

 _G_ conserva son silence, attendant la suite des paroles du Don _T_. C'était à ce moment-là que le squelette se souvint de sa condition. Si son organisation était si faible, peinait tant à se développer, ce n'était pas pour des raisons inconnues. C'était à cause du joug du Parrain sur eux, sur toute la pègre. Il exerçait un grand pouvoir, les autres n'étaient que des esclaves. Les seules personnes qui importaient un tant soit peu à ses yeux étaient son _Sotto Capo_ ou bien son _Consigliere_ , sûrement.

« Si tu continues sur cette lancée, avec tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent... Tu sais parfaitement ce qui va t'attendre par la suite. »

 _The crowbar rogue_ avait tué de nombreux membres de la famille du Don. Qu'espérait-il à vouloir effectuer un échange avec celui-ci ? Il était évident que quelques heures avant, il allait lui envoyer une lettre de menace et n'allait pas hésiter à les rappeler une fois en face à face. Peut-être aurait-il du demander à ses compagnons de venir avec lui, finalement ? _G_ avait toujours fait les mauvais choix, celui-là en était un de plus à ajouter sur la liste.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver aux personnes que tu essayes de protéger, de garder loin de toutes ces activités que tu considères comme un travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _G_ sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique. Il connaissait Papyrus, c'était certain et devait sûrement avoir eu vent de _Kitty-cat_ avec les rumeurs qui circulaient. Celles qui disaient que Sans avait en sa possession un petit humain.


	15. Baby-sitting - Day 2

L'entretien fut très laborieux. _G_ n'avait pas quitté les quartiers de Don T depuis plusieurs bonnes heures déjà, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen de communiquer sans le froisser afin de parvenir à lui faire pardonner pour ses nombreuses erreurs. Erreurs qui importaient peu à _G_ mais le mensonge et l'hypocrisie étaient des éléments essentiels pour convaincre de manière lâche. _The crowbar rogue_ était un lâche et adorait s'en vanter. En revanche, Don _T_ était loin d'être dupe contrairement à une bonne partie de la pègre.

Sans était épuisé. Débattre était bien plus éprouvant que se battre. Le Parrain ne comptait pas revenir sur ses paroles, même après tous les efforts mis en oeuvre par le squelette pour espérer un minimum de pitié de la part de celui-ci. Don _T_ termina de manière brève et neutre sa conversation téléphonique puis, d'un geste presque calculé, déposa son cellulaire sur sa table tandis que son attention se reportait de nouveau sur _G_. Les yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les orbites de Sans qui demeurait impassible malgré le fait qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même, il saturait. Le Don réajusta sa cravate, se racla la gorge tout en conservant une attitude sérieuse, voire intimidante. L'ambiance était pesante.

« Je suis épuisé de devoir écouter de telles idioties, dit-il. Nous avions conclu un accord, il y a plusieurs années de cela et tu ne l'as pas respecté. J'ai été généreux, miséricordieux avec toi et c'est comme cela que je suis remercié... En retrouvant les cadavres étendus de mes hommes, assassinés de ta main.

\- Je le sais bien, sir. Je ne peux que m'excuser, je suis conscient d'être allé trop loin cette fois.

\- Hé bien, voilà que tu t'excuses désormais. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle prouesse, gamin. »

Sans avait du mal à se contenir. Il voulait se jeter sur le Parrain, lui arracher les yeux pour l'avoir manipulé de la sorte. Le ton de la voix du Don commençait à se hausser. Jusqu'ici, le Parrain avait réussi à préserver son calme mais après ces heures passées avec _G_ , celui-ci arrivait à son tour à saturation. Il était vrai - et _G_ le reconnaissait complètement - qu'à l'époque où il était pire que misérable, qu'il venait juste d'intégrer la pègre, Don _T_ avait conclu un accord avec lui afin de mettre au clair les règles qu'il fallait respecter pour pouvoir vivre en "paix" dans _Quietdisctrict_. Seuls les malfrats et autres criminels étaient concernés par ces règles. Elles étaient assez simples, tout en étant complexes. L'une d'elle étant de ne pas assassiner des hommes de la mafia sauf si sa propre vie se trouvait en danger. _The crowbar rogue_ tuait sans raison valable. Il se battait pour tuer l'ennui.

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de retraiter de sujets sensibles ? poursuivit-il. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une telle tragédie se produise. »

Papyrus, _Kitty-cat_. Ils étaient en danger depuis tout ce temps. Don _T_ n'avait attendu que cela : la visite de _G_. Le squelette n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir son frère cadet. Du moins, pas en présence de cette personne qui exerçait un grand pouvoir. _G_ n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre davantage à sa condition.

« Aidez-moi à les laisser vivre en paix, voulez-vous bien, boss ? C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Parrain.

* * *

Le téléphone de l'appartement se mit subitement à sonner, faisant sursauter Papyrus et _Kitty-cat_ qui serrait contre elle un ballon qui faisait presque sa taille. La fillette observa le squelette s'éloigner en direction du téléphone qui sonnait sans interruption. Celui-ci décrocha, porta l'objet à son temporal. La petite fille se rapprocha, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait. D'habitude, lorsque _G_ recevait un appel, il s'en allait à chaque fois. Peut-être que Papyrus allait aussi devoir partir ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, il était très gentil. Il lui avait préparé un gâteau, lui avait lu une histoire et s'était amusé avec elle.

« Allô ? Oh ! Hey ! s'exclama le squelette d'un ton jovial. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps ! Oui, c'est Papyrus. »

 _Kitty-cat_ peinait à garder le ballon dans ses bras, celui-ci étant trop gros. Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Peut-être qu'il parlait avec _G_ ? Il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle se demandait où est-ce qu'il était parti. L'expression de Papyrus se modifia subitement. Il se courba, sa main posée sur le meuble se referma puis il serra les dents.

« Mon frère ? demanda t-il. O-Oui... »

La petite humaine s'assit par terre, ne quittant pas des yeux le squelette qui semblait inquiet. Que se passait-il ? Elle l'avait toujours vu très heureux. Son sourire était ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant. Il se retourna, porta son attention sur _Kitty-cat_.

« ... Tout va bien. Il n'y pas de raison de s'inquiéter, poursuivit-il. J'ai... »

Des bruits de pas lourds et précipités furent audibles sur le palier ainsi qu'un cri terrifié qui semblait appartenir à une femme. Papyrus releva subitement la tête, lâcha le téléphone de stupéfaction lorsque la porte de l'appartement de son frère aîné fut défoncé à grands coups de pieds par cinq monstres dont l'identité lui était inconnue. _Kitty-cat_ sursauta puis, effrayée, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire la dernière fois mais ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. La fillette voulut aller se réfugier dans les bras du squelette mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, impressionné par les étranges personnes qui étaient entrées de manière peu conventionnelle. Malgré tout, Papyrus se mit sur la défensive, se plaça devant la petite fille qui avait toujours de grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle resta debout, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine, la vision embrumée par les gouttes salées qui s'accumulaient. Elle haïssait avoir peur. Que voulaient-ils ? Elle ne comprenait pas mais savait juste que ces hommes n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions.

L'un d'eux dégaina une arme à feu qu'il pointa droit vers le squelette. Les trois autres esquissèrent un sourire, le cinquième décida de mettre un pied dans l'appartement, tirant par le col du vêtement une lapine à la fourrure violette toute palpitante, en larmes.

« L'humain et le frère du _Crowbar rogue_ , dit celui avec le pistolet. Comme promis, tous les deux au même endroit. Je pensais que l'humain serait plus grand qu'ça mais son âme doit valoir une petite fortune.

\- On t'propose un marché, poursuivit un autre avec un chapeau en feutre. Tu nous files l'humain et on te laisse en vie ainsi que la demoiselle. »

 _Kitty-cat_ tremblait de tout son être. Son regard croisa celui de la lapine. Elle connaissait cette personne, elle la voyait souvent avec _G_ lorsqu'ils sortaient pour aller se promener ou voir ses amis. Celle-ci ne prononçait pas un mot, torturée par la panique. Papyrus tendit son bras, mit sa main face aux agresseurs dont le sourire vicieux n'avait pas quitté leurs visages. La fillette vint se blottir contre les jambes du squelette, cherchant sécurité et réconfort. L'un des monstres qui retenait prisonnière son otage lui fit clairement comprendre de ne pas bouger ou même de ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Elle était terrifiée.

« Peut-être que... que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement, proposa le frère cadet de _G_ d'un ton vacillant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Les ordres de Don _T_ sont clairs, répondit le troisième avec la cravate détachée en haussant les épaules. Soit tu nous refiles l'humain sans faire d'histoire, soit on est obligés d'employer la manière forte. Tu n'aimerais pas que cette femme subisse ce sort à ta place ?

\- C'est vicieux ! s'écria le squelette.

\- Précisément, continua le monstre avec l'arme à feu. »

Il appuya sur la détente. Le coup partit avec fracas, la balle frôla la joue de Papyrus qui demeura figé, sous le choc. L'homme avec le chapeau en feutre profita de ce moment pour se ruer sur _Kitty-cat_ afin de la saisir mais le frère cadet de _G_ l'en empêcha en le soulevant au-dessus du sol. L'âme de l'agresseur était devenue bleue et semblait obéir aux ordres du squelette qui arborait désormais une expression aigre. Les quatre autres écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise tandis que celui qui subissait la magie de Papyrus se tortillait pour espérer se libérer.

« Il me fait confiance alors je ne laisserai personne toucher à cet humain ! »

Sur ces mots, il fit jaillir des os bleus de la moquette de l'appartement avant d'afficher une grimace qui signifiait son embarras. Il ne voulait pas abîmer la demeure de son frère alors il essayait de faire en sorte de réduire les dégâts. S'ils étaient trop importants, il les rembourseraient dans tous les cas mais préférait dégrader l'appartement plutôt que de laisser le petit humain aux mains de ces truands. Sans lui avait demandé quelque chose, lui avait donné sa confiance. Papyrus ne le trahirait pas.

Grâce à cette attaque, il réussit à bloquer les mouvements des mafieux. Ceux-ci poussèrent des grognements, mécontents de ce retournement de situation. La lapine à la fourrure violette fut libérée de l'emprise de son agresseur. Le squelette lui fit signe de prendre la fuite. Elle ne se fit pas prier et obtempéra après l'avoir remercié, tremblante et en larmes. Papyrus avait du mal à garder l'un des malfrats au-dessus du sol et les autres, prisonniers. Il voulait sortir son téléphone pour prévenir Sans de la situation ou bien appeler Undyne, des membres de la Garde royale à son secours car il était évident que seul, il ne parviendrait pas à venir à bout de ces hommes.

« Tu penses que c'est ça qui va nous arrêter ?! s'écria le monstre avec le pistolet en le pointant vers le crâne du petit humain. J'appuie et j'lui explose le crâne ! »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique, pris de panique. Il fit jaillir un os du sol pour le désarmer, envoyer l'arme à feu à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Ce fut un succès mais il ouvrit la peau de la main de l'adversaire qui pesta et essaya de stopper l'hémorragie. Papyrus se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il était un membre de la Garde royale. S'il devait user de la force pour se faire respecter, et bien il le ferait car c'était ainsi qu'Undyne lui avait enseigné son métier. Le squelette lâcha le monstre qu'il maintenait au-dessus du sol dans la prison faite d'os bleus puis usa de sa main libre pour sortir son téléphone. _Kitty-cat_ était toujours collée contre ses jambes, reniflait bruyamment, terrifiée.

« Ce ne sont pas tes attaques ridicules qui vont nous avoir, grogna le malfrat avec la cravate détachée. »

Au moment où il allait contacter la capitaine de la Garde Royale, son téléphone fut éjecté de l'autre côté de la pièce. Abasourdi, Papyrus parvint tout de même à comprendre que l'un des intrus avait lancé un objet pour lui retirer son cellulaire des mains. Celui-ci était cassé désormais. Le frère cadet de _G_ n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'affronter ces cinq malfrats mais pas ici, pas dans l'appartement de son frère. Il décida donc de prendre _Kitty-cat_ dans ses bras, de faire mine de prendre la fuite avant de libérer les adversaires qui poussèrent des cris de rage tandis qu'ils se lançaient à sa poursuite. Les maintenir prisonniers était bien trop épuisant pour Papyrus alors il devait les affronter au corps à corps, seul.

Il sortit du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans une grande cour. Un lieu assez vaste pour pouvoir corriger ces cinq malotrus en bonne et due forme. Le frère cadet n'eut que quelques secondes de répit avant de se retrouver de nouveau face à face aux intrus. Il pressa _Kitty-cat_ contre lui. Celle-ci sanglotait toujours, sa poitrine soulevée par des petites spasmes incontrôlés.

« Tu prends la fuite ? demanda l'un avant de se ruer sur lui. »

Papyrus fit apparaître un os dans sa main et se servit de cette arme faite de magie pour bloquer l'attaque de son adversaire avant de le repousser violemment. Une pupille orangée brilla dans son orbite droite. Il sentit son corps être submergé d'une énergie nouvelle. Les quatre autres se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui asséner un coup. Le squelette parvint à éviter, resserra davantage sa prise sur _Kitty-cat_ pour éviter de la secouer (même si cela était déjà le cas) puis donna un coup bien porté dans le dos de deux intrus qui poussèrent des gémissements. Celui avec la cravate détachée profita de ce moment pour glisser derrière le dos de Papyrus, lui infliger une douleur presque indescriptible aux côtes. Il lui en avait sûrement brisé au moins une. Papyrus sentit sa vision se brouiller sous le coup de la douleur. Les pleurs de _Kitty-cat_ redoublèrent. Elle tremblait de tout son être, le squelette pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ses battements résonnaient presque dans ses os. Le cœur humain était si particulier... Un monstre avec une chemise à moitié déchirée profita de ce moment de confusion pour essayer d'atteindre son âme pour la lui arracher mais ce fut un échec.

Il fut empalé au niveau de la poitrine par une lance bleue qui semblait faite de magie. Il émit des gargouillis inquiétants qui provenaient du fond de sa gorge qui se remplissait de sang tandis que du liquide écarlate s'écoulait de la blessure fatale. On l'avait touché en plein dans l'âme. Il s'écroula sur le sol, fut pris de derniers spasmes avant de mourir.

« Un de moins, grogna une voix dure et féminine. Éliminez les restants ! »

Cette personne qui venait à l'instant de sauver Papyrus fut répondue par des aboiements affirmatifs. Le squelette fit volte-face, découvrit Undyne qui n'était pas dans sa tenue de capitaine de Garde royale avec une lance dans la main gauche, prête à empaler un autre adversaire. Elle était accompagnée de Dogamy, Dogaressa et Doggo qui semblait s'être rétabli depuis la fois dernière. Les trois cabots se ruèrent sur les quatre malfrats restants avec rage. Les ennemis paraissaient perdus de ce nouveau retournement de situation. Le couple de chiens au pelage immaculé brandirent leurs faux qui annonçaient parfaitement la mort de ces truands. Papyrus ne savait que dire, que faire. Il serra davantage contre lui le petit humain dont les pleurs n'avaient pas cessé.

« Papyrus ! s'écria Undyne en se précipitant jusqu'à lui. Je suis soulagée d'être arrivée à temps ! Une femme paniquée m'a contacté pour me prévenir de la situation, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi qui était en danger et... Putain ! C'est l'humain ?! »

* * *

 _G_ parcourut les rues de _Quietdisctrict_ à triple vitesse, l'âme envahie par la panique. Il avait été dans l'obligation de prêter allégeance à Don _T_ pour que celui-ci accepte d'accorder la vie à son frère cadet et _Kitty-ca_ t avant que celui-ci ne lui indique qu'il pouvait disposer. L'entretien avait été un calvaire pour Sans. Comment allait-il annoncer à sa petite organisation que tout allait être différent désormais ? Leur indépendance allait quasiment disparaître, elle était soumise au joug du Parrain mais peut-être que cela pouvait avoir du bon. _The crowbar rogue_ allait devenir un membre à part entière avec un salaire. Certes, un salaire composé exclusivement d'argent sale mais un salaire tout de même. Avec la petite fortune qu'allait lui donner Don _T,_ il allait pouvoir vivre confortablement et offrir une vie bien meilleure à sa protégée. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Offrir une vie digne de ce nom à _Kitty-cat_ et pouvoir assurer la protection de ceux qu'il aimait. Le Parrain lui avait promis leur protection alors il devait tenir parole à condition que _G_ fasse de même.

Sans arriva enfin à destination, haletant. Dans la grande cour qui précédait l'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel il logeait, un véritable champ de bataille. Une zone avait été mise en place pour garder les habitants du lieu à l'écart de la scène. Au sol, cinq corps qui semblaient être ceux des hommes de Don _T_ à la vue de la similitude des vêtements avec ceux des mafieux qu'il avait pu croiser dans les quartiers du Parrain. Près de ces corps, des membres de la Garde royale qui semblaient recueillir des informations auprès de quelques résidents paniqués ainsi qu'à la concierge qui tremblait comme une feuille, chamboulée. Dogamy, Dogaressa et Doggo se trouvaient ici, blessés et couverts de tâches de sang. _G_ chercha du regard son frère cadet en espérant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il fut soulagé de le voir, assis par terre, mal en point certes mais bien vivant avec Undyne à ses côtés qui affichait une expression inquiète. La capitaine de la Garde royale ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle lorsqu'elle était en service. Blottie contre Papyrus, _Kitty-cat_ qui avait les yeux rouges à cause des larmes. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti un soulagement aussi profond. Ils étaient en  vie.

 _G_ accourut jusqu'à son frère et la petite humaine sous le regard ébahi d'Undyne. Papyrus releva brusquement la tête tout comme _Kitty-cat._

« Sans ! s'écria son frère cadet, la voix emplie de joie.

\- G ! cria la fillette en se précipitant jusqu'à lui, manquant de trébucher. »

Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de sa protégée qui alla se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. La petite fille sanglotait à moitié, se blottit contre la poitrine de _G._ Elle était fermement accrochée à sa chemise, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher avant un bon moment. Il la pressa davantage contre lui puis reporta son attention sur Papyrus.

« Putain, je suis désolé, Pap's, dit-il. J'aurais du me douter que ça sonnait pas clair toute cette histoire... Pour toi, pour _Kitty-cat_. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. »

Undyne lui adressait un regard mauvais de son œil jaune et brillant. Elle resta accroupie à dévisager _G_ et la petite humaine qui tremblait contre lui. Le squelette lui caressa tendrement le dos pour la rassurer. Papyrus adressa un grand sourire avant de déclarer :

« Ce serait plus Undyne qu'il faudrait remercier. Si elle n'était pas intervenue à temps, je serais sûrement mort et l'humain aussi à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai... (il passa son regard d'Undyne à son frère aîné, sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose) U-Undyne ne fait à rien à...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa t-elle. Je ne tenterai rien. Pas aujourd'hui, du moins.

\- Curieux, le poisson, fit remarquer _G_. Tu me laisses tranquille ?

\- Disons que je ne suis pas en conditions pour t'affronter et évite de m'agacer ou je ne tarderai pas à changer d'avis. »

Elle poussa un soupir puis s'adressa à Papyrus qui fut soulagé d'apprendre que son frère s'en tirerait bien aujourd'hui. _G_ se redressa, _Kitty-cat_ posa sa tête sur son épaule. La petite fille reniflait mais ses pleurs avaient cessé. Le squelette passa son pouce sur les joues de la fillette pour retirer ses larmes tandis qu'elle commençait à somnoler. La pauvre était épuisée. _G_ était heureux de la retrouver, elle était son petit rayon de soleil et pour rien au monde il ne l'abandonnerait. Absolument rien au monde.

« Tu dois te rendre à l'hôpital avant que ton cas ne s'aggrave, Papyrus. Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles maintenant.

\- Tu es blessé ? demanda Sans d'une voix chancelante.

\- Oui, ils m'ont cassé deux côtes... Mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Quelques semaines de repos et tout sera réglé ! »

 _G_ sentit le poids des regrets l'accabler davantage. Son frère cadet serait mort si la capitaine de la Garde royale n'était pas intervenue à temps et l'âme de _Kitty-cat_ serait sûrement entre les mains des mafieux à l'heure qu'il était. Sans ignorait la façon dont il allait pouvoir réparer ses erreurs. En vérité, il était en incapacité de les réparer. Ce qui était fait, était fait. C'était un point de non-retour. Le squelette adressa un bref regard aux chiens de la Garde qui le foudroyait par l'intermédiaire du leur.

 _The crowbar rogue_ savait que sa vie avait pris un tournant différent. Il allait devoir expliquer tout ça à Ben, Harry, Ethan, Abby ainsi qu'à tous les autres membres de son organisation. Il allait devoir poursuivre sa vie ailleurs car il était évident qu'Undyne se doutait qu'il logeait ici, offrir une vie digne de ce nom à _Kitty-cat_ ainsi qu'assurer sa protection, son développement. Il allait aussi devoir se tenir davantage à proximité de Papyrus pour lui éviter de nouveaux soucis voire pire : une tragédie. Don _T_ était le patron de la mafia et pouvait très bien lui avoir menti mais _G_ était obligé de le croire, obligé de lui prêter allégeance pour être à peu près sûr que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, étaient en sécurité.

* * *

Phew ! Long, long chapitre mais vu l'attente, vous l'avez bien mérité. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop car je trouve mes deux derniers chapitres très mauvais.

D'ailleurs, je suis désolée de sortir un chapitre d'une qualité aussi médiocre mais l'inspiration me venait difficilement pour le quatorzième et celui-ci. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le quinzième a mis du temps à sortir et je pense que ça se ressent dans mon écriture. Je ferai mieux au prochain, c'est promis. Bref !

J'espère que vous avez tout de même pris du plaisir à le lire, je vous souhaite de nouveau une bonne semaine et rendez-vous au prochain o/


	16. Décennie

_10 ans plus tard..._

Les rues de _Quietdiscrict_ étaient d'un calme angoissant. Le vent froid sifflait lorsqu'il passait entre les bâtiments, venait soulever les cheveux de _Kitty-cat_ qui frissonnait à son contact. Le quartier était désert, pas un bruit. Seulement les bruits de pas de ses chaussures noires à petits talons sur les pavés crasseux des ruelles isolées. La nuit était ce qu'elle préférait, c'était la meilleure période de la journée pour être tranquille, pouvoir se promener sans avoir des gens qui osaient pénétrer dans son espace personnel. Elle avait sa propre bulle, elle détestait lorsque les gens entraient à l'intérieur. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle haïssait la foule. La journée, _Quietdisctrict_ n'était pas fait pour elle et pourtant, _G_ l'obligeait à sortir car il fallait bien qu'ils mangent, qu'ils s'habillent, qu'ils prennent l'air.

Ce n'était que lorsque l'envie lui prenait car le squelette passait le plus clair de son temps à faire son "travail". Ce n'était que de cette façon qu'il pouvait ramener de l'argent alors, pour tuer le temps en attendant que la nuit tombe sur tout l' _Underground,_ _Kitty-cat_ se rendait dans une baraque où se trouvaient Ben, Harry et Ethan. C'étaient des amis de _G_ et elle appréciait beaucoup leur compagnie. Elle était loin d'être dupe, elle savait que le travail de son tuteur n'était pas des plus légaux. Il était même très illégal mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui posait des questions sur celui-ci, il dérivait sur un autre sujet tandis qu'il buvait son café brûlant et amer. _Kitty-cat_ adorait discuter avec _G_ lorsqu'il buvait son café. Il avait toujours des tas de choses à lui raconter à propos de lui, de son frère, de sa vie passée. Elle adorait l'écouter parler, il était intéressant. Elle aussi aimerait pouvoir parler aussi aisément que les autres monstres mais malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Certes, elle savait prononcer des phrases, pouvait s'exprimer oralement de manière tout à fait normale mais il arrivait un moment où elle perdait ses mots sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Alors, dans ces moments, elle usait du langage des signes pour se faire comprendre. Elle communiquait avec les autres de cette manière mais cela était très compliqué : tout le monde ne comprenait pas ce langage.

Elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue, passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite puis monta sur un petit trottoir qui conduisait tout à droit jusqu'à la demeure où elle logeait avec _G_. Elle abaissa la poignée de la porte, pénétra dans la maison qui était englobée dans une douce chaleur artificielle. La jeune fille retira sa veste en tweed puis alla rejoindre le séjour où _G_ se trouvait, assis dans son fauteuil avec une cigarette entre les dents, son journal dans ses mains et à côté d'une tasse de café. Il n'allait pas dormir cette nuit, une nouvelle fois mais _Kitty-cat_ connaissait les raisons. C'était encore à cause de son "travail".

Le squelette releva la tête puis adressa un petit sourire à _Kitty-cat_ après avoir expulsé un nuage de fumée de cigarette. Il n'avait pas changé, quoique l'on pouvait apercevoir des petites marques de l'âge apparaître. Des cernes marquées sous ses orbites, par exemple.

« Tu es rentrée tard _, sweetheart._

\- Excuse-moi, répondit-elle en venant s'installer à ses côtés. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Prononcer une phrase aussi longue fut presque éprouvant pour elle mais elle persévérait. _G_ faisait tout son possible pour l'aider à s'exprimer de plus en plus aisément. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur son journal. La jeune fille lut en diagonale, juste pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il lisait. C'étaient des articles assez spéciaux, voire un peu glauques sur les bords. C'étaient des faits divers.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, poursuivit-il. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. (il recracha une autre bouffée grisâtre) Je finis ma clope et j'y vais.

\- Déjà ? Mais je viens de rentrer !

\- Désolé, _Kitty_ mais j'ai du boulot, dit-il en pliant son journal qu'il déposa sur la table basse, à côté de son café. »

Elle fit la moue. Il sourit, lui caressa la tête avant de se redresser. Elle détestait quand il s'en allait en pleine nuit. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à dormir sans sa présence. Sans lui, elle avait l'impression d'être une proie à tous les dangers lorsqu'elle vacillait vers le monde des rêves ou plutôt des cauchemars. _Kitty-cat_ cauchemardait souvent.

 _G_ attrapa son veston qu'il avait jeté sur le canapé, l'enfila puis récupéra son pied de biche qu'il avait laissé traîner par terre. Son arme fétiche portait encore quelques gouttes de sang mal nettoyées de la fois dernière. Il termina sa cigarette, l'écrasa dans le cendrier sur le meuble près de l'encadrement la porte qui séparait le séjour du couloir qui menait vers l'entrée.

« Je serais de retour demain matin, comme d'habitude. Si tu as un creux, j'ai acheté de quoi manger dans le frigidaire. Si jamais ça ne va vraiment pas, tu peux toujours m'appeler.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, attrapa son chapeau qu'il mit sur son crâne. Ce vieux chapeau. Il disait ne pas vouloir s'en séparer car c'était un objet auquel il tenait beaucoup. Étrangement, il refusait d'en expliquer la raison.

« A demain, _Kitty_. »

Sur ces mots, le squelette sortit de la maison en fermant la porte à double-tour. _Kitty-cat_ n'eut pas grand mal à comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte durant cette période où il était absent. La jeune fille s'étira de tout son long puis posa son regard sur le café encore chaud de _G_. Elle n'aimait pas trop lorsqu'il était amer. Elle pouvait le boire si elle le désirait mais cela l'empêcherait de dormir.

Épuisée, elle se rendit dans sa chambre puis s'écroula sur son lit. La maison était assez petite, _G_ n'aimait pas habiter dans des endroits trop grands alors il avait opté pour une petite demeure. _Kitty-cat_ bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se glissa sous les draps puis ramena contre sa poitrine une peluche de chat brun. Il était encore en très bon état malgré une des pattes qui avait été recousue par Papyrus il y a dix ans de cela. Cette peluche avait toujours porté l'odeur particulière de _G_ , sans que la jeune fille ne sache pourquoi. Enfin, cela était tout à fait explicable finalement : le parfum de celui-ci était omniprésent dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Que ce soit aussi bien dans sa chambre qu'autre part. _Kitty-cat_ n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour aller tirer ses rideaux pour empêcher d'être réveillée par la lumière artificielle matinale de l' _Underground_ le lendemain. Dans un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans le royaume des songes. Le sommeil était son seul moyen d'oublier la solitude.

" **=)** "

* * *

 _The crowbar rogue_ traversa la rue de manière distraite. Le vent frais apportait les effluves nauséabondes de l'alcool, de la fumée de cigarette, de la puanteur qui se dégageait des pavés encrassés des coins reculés de _Quietdiscrict_ et peu fréquentés par les citoyens un tant soit peu prudents. La nuit était rythmée par les chants pathétiques des ivrognes qui cuvaient dans les coins du quartier, provoquaient d'autres monstres ivres et la plupart du temps, finissaient par se battre de la manière aussi ridicule qu'il soit. _G_ faillit trébucher sur l'un d'eux. Le concerné à moitié couché sur le trottoir pesta mais n'exprima pas plus que cela son mécontentement à la vue du pied de biche que Sans tenait appuyé contre son épaule.

Le squelette alluma une cigarette pour se détendre car il savait que cette nuit n'allait pas être des plus reposantes. Pour se faire pardonner de son absence prolongée jusqu'à demain matin, il rapporterait des pâtisseries à _Kitty-cat_. Elle adorait manger des pâtisseries et il aimait beaucoup lui faire plaisir. Sa protégée l'accompagnait souvent la journée pour aller se battre contre des malfrats, elle disait qu'il n'y avait que cela qui parvenait à lui faire oublier l'ennui mortel qui lui tombait dessus comme une enclume lorsqu'elle était seule à la maison l'après-midi. La jeune fille, malgré son penchant pour la bagarre du aux activités peu conventionnelles de son tuteur, restait tout de même coquette. Chose étrange vu que _Kitty-cat_ n'avait pratiquement jamais fait la connaissance d'une dame élégante, apprêtée et soignée mais _G_ faisait tout de même en sorte de l'habiller convenablement. C'étaient le plus souvent des vêtements chers avec des matières bien particulières. Il avait les moyens d'acheter ce type de choses alors il n'allait pas s'en priver, loin de là. D'autant plus que sa protégée appréciait ce qu'il lui rapportait.

Le bout de sa cigarette continuait de se consumer et lui, poursuivait son chemin en direction du lieu de rendez-vous fixé par "un ami". Du moins, c'était comme cela que Ben l'avait nommé pour préserver son anonymat. Les rues ne se vidaient pas mais à la place des ivrognes ou des maris fêtards à l'écart de leurs femmes, des monstres dont les professions étaient très similaires à celle de _G_. Sans se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Tout le monde le connaissait sous le nom du _Crowbar rogue_ , un des pions de la mafia de Don _T_ qui régnait en maître. Le Parrain avait pendant toutes ces années, tenu parole. Jamais encore il ne l'avait trahi, tout comme _G_ qui faisait de son mieux pour préserver la confiance fragile qui régnait entre eux.

Près d'une baraque qui semblait peiner à tenir debout, Ben accompagné d'un autre monstre à la silhouette bourrue, les mains dans les poches. _G_ alla les rejoindre, salua brièvement son bras droit qui était content de retrouver son meneur.

« J'allais finir par croire que tu ne viendrais pas _G_ , dit Ben. Tu dois sûrement connaître Brent. »

G!Sans avait déjà entendu parler de lui dans la pègre. C'était un être assez particulier, sans scrupule. Il était surtout qualifié dans le trafic d'organes, de prostitution. Il était à la tête d'une organisation elle-même sous l'emprise de Don _T._ Comment ne pas connaître cette personne ? Elle rapportait gros à la mafia. _G_ se contentait du trafic de stupéfiants. C'était le moins barbare. Lorsqu'il voyait l'état dans lequel certains monstres innocents esclavagés revenaient, cela lui donnait juste envie de vomir. C'était souvent à cause de ces nausées qu'une terrible envie de meurtre le prenait. Malheureusement, ce Brent était intouchable à cause de sa relation avec le Parrain. _G_ et Brent s'échangèrent une brève poignée de main. Le monstre semblait intrigué de l'apparence particulière des mains du _Crowbar rogue_.

« Je suis curieux de savoir comment fonctionne votre petit commerce, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Vous avez peut-être besoin d'un coup de main ? Entre membres de la mafia, nous pouvons nous entraider.

\- Vous ne faites pas partie intégrante de la mafia, répondit _G_ en recrachant une bouffée de cigarette.

\- Probablement. Nous pourrions aller discuter de tout cela autour d'un verre, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

* * *

Les verres glissèrent sur le comptoir comme sur un tapis roulant. Le serveur derrière le comptoir adressa à peine un regard aux trois mafieux, intimidé. _G_ , Brent et Ben entamèrent leurs boissons alcoolisées parmi le brouhaha du bar de _Quietdistrict_. L'endroit commençait à se vider à cause de l'heure tardive mais aussi du propriétaire qui renvoyait les clients bien trop ivres. Les autres encore en état étaient rassemblés autour de petites tables à discuter avec une allégresse artificielle pour certains.

Brent reposa son verre, les glaçons à l'intérieur tintèrent. _G_ fit de même, suivit le bord du récipient transparent du bout de son doigt. Ben semblait vouloir rester à l'écart, son attention reportée sur une femme au décolleté aguicheur qui était appuyée sur le bord du comptoir à rire à gorge déployée des propos d'un client qui parlait sans s'arrêter. Celui-ci la dévorait du regard. Le squelette demeura silencieux, attendant que son interlocuteur débute la conversation.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir gagner davantage ? proposa t-il, le regard rivé sur son whisky.

\- Pas de cette manière là.

\- Pourtant vous détenez une véritable petite fortune sur pattes. Vous savez combien vaut un humain sur le marché noir ?

\- Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu cette phrase, répondit _G_ en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Vous ne savez définitivement pas changer de rengaine dans cette foutue ville. Je ne ferai aucun trafic avec cet humain.

\- Il faudrait que vous revoyez vos priorités. »

Encore un idiot qui osait remettre en cause ses choix. _G_ détestait cela. A ce moment là, il avait juste envie de clouer le bec de son interlocuteur mais il se retint. Ben termina d'une traite son verre, se racla la gorge puis se redressa pour aller rejoindre la femme adossée contre le comptoir. Sans ne prêta pas davantage attention à son acolyte qui devait sûrement avoir compris que la conversation allait devenir tendue ou bien était-ce parce qu'il était jaloux de l'homme qui avait le privilège de séduire cette inconnue ?

« Mes priorités ne vous concernent pas.

\- Sûrement. (il sourit puis but) Bien, revenons à notre sujet... Le plus important. »

Le squelette se tut, indiquant à son interlocuteur de poursuivre. Celui-ci comprit et expliqua toutes ses idées, essaya de vendre les bénéfices de son trafic particulier au _Crowbar rogue_ qui ne lui adressait pas un regard, concentré davantage sur sa cigarette et son verre d'alcool. Ses arguments n'étaient certes, pas les plus convaincants, mais donnaient tout de même envie d'entrer dans ce type de trafic. Le seul souci était que Sans refusait de se lancer dans le trafics d'organes, d'âmes ou bien de monstres innocents prisonniers du joug de la mafia, de l'argent, de la peur. _G_ protégeait les gens innocents mais ce n'était pour autant qu'on allait lui dérouler le tapis rouge, lui-même ne le ferait pas d'ailleurs. Il était loin de se considérer comme un enfant de cœur. Il restait un criminel avec un casier judiciaire bien garni. Si bien que cela devait faire un bout de temps que la justice avait cessé de compter ses condamnations.

Après une bonne heure de discussion laborieuse, plusieurs verres de whisky, les deux hommes sortirent de cette conversation à moitié ivres et l'avis de _G_ n'avait pas changé. C'était peine perdue pour Brent. Le squelette était borné.

« Vous ne comptez pas changer d'avis, finit par remarquer Brent qui vacillait à moitié sur son tabouret. Soit. Je pense que nous pouvons en venir aux choses sérieuses.

\- Je suis venu pour un travail, pas pour converser, poursuivit Sans. J'espère que la somme est celle que vous m'avez promis. »

Ben avait réussi, en l'espace de cette heure, à s'approprier l'attention de l'inconnue. Ils étaient autour d'un verre, à discuter tranquillement. La femme semblait sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Le serveur récupéra les récipients vides puis fit glisser une note sur le comptoir, près des deux monstres de la mafia. Brent fit signe qu'il allait la régler.

« La somme a augmenté, répondit le monstre.

\- Intéressant, répondit _G_ en expulsant une bouffée de cigarette. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de pouvoir rentrer avant neuf heures du matin. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. »

* * *

Déjà le seizième chapitre, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'écris, j'écris, je poste mais je ne prête pas trop attention au nombre de chapitres. On se rapproche doucement de la fin, aussi. Ça va me faire étrange de ne plus avoir à écrire sur Crowbar rogue et Kitty :D

J'espère que ce bond de dix ans ne vous dérange pas. J'estime avoir assez fait le tour avec la petite Kitty-cat, place à la grande ! Elle n'apparaît dans les comics de **nyu** et **junk** mais dans ce fanart ( _je ne peux pas mettre de lien, malheureusement_ ) et depuis celui-ci, j'ai toujours été très intriguée par la Kitty de 12/13 ans. Enfin, ce sera placé dans un contexte un peu plus... sérieux ? (je ne sais pas mais vous verrez l'idée dans les chapitres à venir).


	17. Folie

_G_ n'était pas en retard, fort heureusement. Il était rentré à une heure convenable, à une heure où _Kitty-cat_ , normalement, était censée dormir ou bien si elle n'était pas sous ses draps, en train de petit-déjeuner avec un air fatigué et renfrogné. Elle parlait très peu en début de matinée, encore perdue dans ses songes et se contentait de quelques mots en langage des signes pour communiquer. Sans tourna à l'angle de la rue, poursuivit son chemin sur un trottoir qui menait vers sa maison qui se fondait parmi tant d'autres dans cette grande ville. Cette nuit avait été particulièrement rude pour le squelette qui n'avait cessé de frapper à droite et à gauche, à titiller davantage la justice, à corriger d'autres malfrats, à soutirer des informations pour telle organisation, tel trafic, telle histoire. Quoi de plus épuisant que de s'occuper des affaires des autres ? _G_ voyait le bon côté des choses : la somme qu'il avait tiré de cette mission était plus qu'acceptable.

Tout ce qu'il désirait désormais, c'était d'aller prendre une douche chaude, se détendre en allant s'affaler dans le fauteuil pour lire un livre qu'il avait à peine commencé devant une tasse de café amer et brûlant ainsi qu'une cigarette bien méritée. _Kitty-cat_ était souvent assise dans le canapé en face lui à regarder la télévision dont le son n'était qu'un bourdonnement pour ne pas déranger la lecture du squelette et parfois, même si elle venait juste de se réveiller, somnolait dans le sofa jusqu'à midi. L'heure où l'estomac de sa protégée criait famine et la tirait de sa torpeur.

Les vêtements de _G_ n'étaient plus que des lambeaux, son pied de biche devait subir un petit nettoyage avant de pouvoir être utilisé de nouveau. Après une telle nuit, cela était tout à fait normal que Sans revenait dans un état déplorable et pourtant, il n'avait pas honte de se montrer de la sorte face aux autres. Malgré cela, il faisait tout de même attention à ne pas circuler dans les endroits où les honnêtes gens passaient, plongés dans leur petite vie tranquille. _G_ avait la nette impression que ces gens étaient ignorants du mal qui les entouraient et c'était très certainement le cas.

Épuise, le frère aîné de Papyrus parvint à atteindre le seuil de sa maison qui en apparence ne se différenciait d'aucune autre à l'exception de la décoration intérieure qui témoignait bien des moyens financiers dont disposait _G_ depuis son intégration dans la mafia de Don _T_. Elle lui semblait lointaine l'époque où il vivait encore dans un petit appartement avec la petite _Kitty-cat_ , innocente, joufflue et maladroite. Quelques fois, cette petite enfant lui manquait. Elle était une véritable boule de tendresse. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il regrettait la _Kitty-cat_ actuelle, la jeune adolescente dotée d'une grande détermination, belle comme un cœur.

Sans finit enfin par pousser la porte d'entrée de sa demeure, déposa son trousseau de clé dans une coupelle sur un petit meuble en bois brut ainsi qu'une boîte de pâtisseries, retira son veston dans un soupir qu'il accrocha à un porte-manteau. Il se frotta le crâne, comme s'il venait d'attraper une migraine puis traversa le couloir en direction du séjour.

« J'suis rentré. »

Pas de réponse. Peut-être était-elle en train de dormir ? Il obtint rapidement la réponse à cette question _. Kitty-cat_ se tenait dos à lui, debout, immobile et semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses vêtements déchirés comme si une bête sauvage s'en était prise à elle durant son absence.

« _Kitty_ ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille se rua sur lui en un éclair, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre la situation. _G_ n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci tenait un couteau dans sa main et c'était avec cela qu'elle venait d'essayer de le tuer à l'instant. Par réflexe, Sans l'envoya au sol de manière brutale sans réellement le vouloir. _Kitty-cat_ se retrouva sur le ventre, les cheveux emmêlés qui dissimulaient son visage. Elle se redressa avec aisance, serrant son couteau dans sa main puis leva des yeux d'un rouge écarlate sur _G_ qui fut pris de stupeur. Un sourire malsain s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la fille qui fut prise de tremblements incontrôlés. Il connaissait ce comportement. Il y a quatre ans de cela, il avait du y faire face. Elle avait été déchaînée, incontrôlable et il avait été obligé de la retenir avec des liens pendant près d'une heure avant que sa folie ne cesse, qu'elle recouvre ses esprits.

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre avant de se précipiter jusqu'au squelette. Elle essaya de lui trancher l'âme mais il parvint à esquiver cette attaque qui aurait pu lui être fatale. _Kitty-cat_ revint à la charge, sans laisser une seconde de répit à _G_ qui la saisit par le bras avant de la plaquer au sol. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, comme un animal sauvage. Sa force semblait s'être décuplée. La jeune fille se libéra de l'emprise du frère aîné de Papyrus, ce sourire ne s'effaçant pas de son visage. Elle ne disait mot, elle était d'un silence angoissant. _G_ tenta une nouvelle fois, lui saisit la jambe pour la renverser en arrière. Dans un petit cri surpris, _Kitty_ se retrouva sur le dos mais ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur car elle essaya immédiatement de se relever pour riposter.

Le squelette la désarma, balança le couteau de la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il la maintint au sol, la retourna sur le ventre avant de bloquer ses bras derrière son dos. Il eut du mal à la maintenir tant elle se tortillait pour se dégager.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

Elle allait réussir à se libérer. _G_ força tant bien que mal mais elle y était parvenue. _Kitty_ retourna la situation à son avantage, plaqua à son tour le squelette au sol qui pesta. A ce moment-là, _G_ ne la reconnut pas. Ces yeux, ce sourire, ce visage... A travers ce regard, il pouvait y lire une grande haine, une cruauté déconcertante. Ce n'était clairement pas la fille qu'il avait recueilli, ce n'était pas _Kitty._ C'était une tout autre personne.

Elle sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose, tourna la tête vers le couteau à la lame aiguisée qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du séjour. Elle reporta son attention sur Sans pendant un moment, grogna puis alla se ruer sur son arme. Le squelette se redressa, voulut courir jusqu'à la salle de bains pour aller récupérer des sédatifs mais il empêcha de nouveau _Kitty_ d'aller chercher son arme. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la coinça contre sa poitrine. Elle était forte mais il résisterait. La jeune fille poussait des cris, leva ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate, arrachant un frisson d'effroi à _G_.

« Arrête de bouger, _Kitty_. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit mais calme-toi. Il va bien arriver un moment où tu vas t'épuiser, non ? »

Elle ne cessa de se débattre. Sans la maintenait fermement puis prudemment, se mit à progresser jusqu'à la salle de bains où il pourrait aller chercher le nécessaire. Il haïssait faire cela, ignorait la dose qu'il devait insuffler à _Kitty_ mais le cas était urgent. _G_ arriva dans la pièce, non sans mal, attrapa un petit flacon de liquide, une seringue puis avec une main, essaya de remplir la seringue avec une petite dose. Une toute petite dose. Cela devrait suffire, il ne voulait pas commettre une terrible erreur.

La jeune fille comprit, redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer mais rien n'y faisait. _G_ la bloqua davantage puis n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il insuffla le liquide. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte supplémentaire, il sentit les muscles de _Kitty_ se détendre, elle haleta suite aux nombreux efforts fournis. Elle tomba presque.

« Je suis désolé, _sweetheart_. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même, cette expression effroyable avait totalement disparu. La jeune fille leva des yeux embrumés par les larmes, avant de placer faiblement ses mains devant son visage pour s'exprimer.

"C'est de ta faute."

Elle commençait à somnoler. Le sédatif faisait de plus en plus effet. La jeune fille peinait à tenir debout mais s'efforçait à rester sur ses deux jambes. _G_ fut surpris.

« Comment ça ? répondit-il, inquiet. »

 _Kitty_ semblait troublée, son corps tremblait. Elle avait du mal à contrôler ses gestes, son langage des signes était quelque peu confus mais _G_ n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre.

"Tu lui ressembles. C'est toi qui m'a fait tout ça."

* * *

 _Kitty_ ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, s'enfonça dans le sofa , le regard posé sur ses genoux. Elle se lova davantage dans sa couverture en laine, celle que lui avait apporté _G_. Il avait du attendre que le sédatif ne fasse plus effet sur sa protégée, qu'elle recouvre ses esprits pour la questionner sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a un peu moins de deux heures.

 _G_ déposa une tasse de chocolat au lait chaud ainsi que les pâtisseries qu'il avait rapporté sur la table basse si jamais la jeune fille avait envie de manger. Son ventre devait sûrement crier famine après un tel incident. Il rapprocha ensuite son fauteuil du canapé, s'installa dedans dans un soupir, se pencha, les avant-bras sur les genoux et l'attention focalisée sur _Kitty-cat_ qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait embarrassée. Une douce vapeur s'échappait de la boisson chaude qui attendait d'être entamée par l'humaine mais celle-ci fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Explique-moi, _sweetheart_ , commença Sans. Utilise le langage des signes si tu le souhaites mais je veux que tu m'expliques. »

Elle remua, souffla bruyamment puis ses mains sortirent de sous la couverture en laine. Elles commencèrent à former des signes. _G_ regarda attentivement. Si elle voulait parler de cette manière, c'était son choix.

"La voix m'a dit que tu étais le responsable. Elle a essayé de me faire croire que c'était toi qui m'avait fait subir tout cela."

« Qui ? demanda t-il, sa curiosité davantage attisée. »

 _Kitty_ était nerveuse. Ses mains reprirent leur langage, épelèrent un mot. **_D.T._** Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Un diminutif ? Ce n'était pas un prénom. Le squelette se frotta le front, indiqua à sa protégée de poursuivre d'un mouvement de la main. Elle opina.

"Docteur G.A.S.T.E.R. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Pourquoi ? Je veux des réponses. Je t'ai donné des explications, moi."

 _G_ n'avait aucune envie de se remémorer sa vie passée mais allait devoir le faire pour expliquer les choses à _Kitty_ qui était désorientée. Il demeura silencieux, sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma avant d'expulser une bouffée. Gaster. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il avait réussi à oublier, c'était bien celle-ci. Sans s'était toujours interrogé sur l'endroit d'où provenait _Kitty-cat_. Le squelette était persuadé que sa protégée venait du laboratoire secret de Gaster et d'Alphys mais jamais il n'avait mis toutes ces pensées au clair. Peut-être était-ce le moment ?

« Pourquoi ? lâcha la jeune fille d'une voix insistante.

\- Il y a des choses inexplicables, répondit-il. Mon apparence fait partie de ces mystères. Je te demande juste de ne pas écouter cette voix. (il marqua une pause) Prends ton petit-déjeuner, _sweetheart._ J'ai des choses à faire. »

Il se redressa tout en recrachant un nuage de fumée de cigarette. L'humaine écarquilla les yeux, se libéra de sa couverture pour retenir _G_ par le poignet. Celui-ci posa un regard interrogateur sur elle. La jeune fille semblait effrayée.

« Non ! s'écria t-elle. Ne me laisse pas seule ! »

Sans sourit, accepta de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, que sa crainte cesse. Il s'assit dans le canapé, _Kitty_ se pencha pour saisir une pâtisserie avant de mordre dedans, affamée. Elle semblait honteuse d'avoir paniqué ainsi.

« Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien d'autre à dire à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit le squelette. Tu m'as fait le même coup, il y a plusieurs années. »

Elle opina, prit sa tasse de chocolat au lait chaud dans ses mains puis la tint de telle sorte à pouvoir les réchauffer avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson.

« Lorsque j'ai peur, je deviens comme ça. »

La jeune fille souffla sur la vapeur qui se dégageait du lait chocolaté. _G_ l'invita à poursuivre du regard.

« La _D.T_ , j'en ai besoin. Ga... st... Ga... Euhm, le docteur utilisait. (elle marqua une pause pour se concentrer sur la prononciation de ses mots) Il utilisait la _D.T_ sur les humains. Ils devenaient fous, ils tuaient. »

 _G_ demeura silencieux, écouta attentivement sa protégée. Il n'avait pas envie de l'obliger à poursuivre la conversation sur ces mauvais souvenirs si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle reposa sa tasse puis se mit à parler en langage des signes. Cela était plus confortable pour _Kitty_.

"Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire _D.T_. mais j'en ai besoin. C'est addictif. Cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas eu et cela devient de pire en pire. Une voix me répète sans cesse d'aller en chercher et j'ai l'impression que cette mystérieuse présence est celle qui me montre tous ces souvenirs, ces cauchemars."

Sans n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre la jeune fille. Elle s'enfermait souvent dans ses pensées, passait des fois des heures à la fenêtre lorsqu'il pleuvait la nuit pour observer les gouttes glisser sur la vitre, les jambes contre sa poitrine à réfléchir à bon nombre de choses. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, qu'elle soit en sécurité mais il se sentait impuissant. De plus, il détenait dans son propre corps, Gaster, la personne qui avait fait subir de telles atrocités à sa protégée. Quoi de plus détestable que cela ? _G_ ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni que dans le cas de _Kitty_.

Le squelette préserva son silence, écrasa son mégot de cigarette sur la table basse, se disant qu'il irait nettoyer la cendre plus tard. Un calme déconcertant régnait dans le séjour, accentué par la conversation muette qu'entretenait les deux occupants de cette pièce.

« Tu... Tu penses que c'est foutu pour moi ? poursuivit-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Déjeune et repose-toi. J'ai des choses à faire, je serais de retour dans moins de deux heures. »

 _Kitty_ étreignit _G_. Celui-ci referma ses bras sur elle, lui caressa tendrement le dos pour apaiser son anxiété. La jeune fille resserra son étreinte, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je ne voulais pas être violente.

\- Je sais, mon cœur. Je sais. »

* * *

Bien, j'espère que ce bond dans le temps ne vous perturbe pas trop ! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre o/


	18. Salut, Alphys

_G_ éteignit l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait de la douche, sortit de la cabine en faisant coulisser la porte avant de récupérer une serviette. Il poussa un soupir pour se détendre avant de se sécher brièvement. Le squelette serait bien resté encore des heures sous l'eau chaude pour profiter du peu de calme et de temps libre qu'il disposait mais était bien trop occupé.

Il attrapa son téléphone sur le bord du lavabo près de la cabine de douche, le déverrouilla puis composa le numéro de son frère cadet. Cela faisait plus de six mois que _G_ et Papyrus ne s'étaient plus échangés la moindre nouvelle, le moindre mot et l'aîné espérait de tout cœur que son cadet ne lui en voulait pas de cette absence soudaine. _The crowbar rogue_ devait se faire de plus en plus discret auprès des membres de la Garde Royale et donc, par conséquent, ne plus côtoyer son frère comme à l'époque afin d'éviter les risques de dévoiler quelques affaires importantes de la mafia. La loi du silence était la plus importante, celle qui coûtait la vie si jamais l'on venait à la trahir.

Il porta le cellulaire à son temporal, pencha la tête sur le côté pour maintenir celui-ci sur son épaule tandis qu'il enfilait un pantalon. Une petite sonnerie se déclencha, dura quelques secondes avant de cesser subitement pour laisser place à une voix familière que Sans reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« S-Sans ? hasarda Papyrus.

\- Salut, Pap's, répondit-il en mettant sa ceinture. »

Une tension semblait s'être créée. Le cadet ne prononça un mot, juste son souffle saccadé dans le micro du téléphone. Il avait l'air angoissé, anxieux. Peut-être éprouvait-il une grande colère à l'égard de son aîné ? _G_ attrapa sa chemise blanche qui traînait sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, l'enfila puis la boutonna devant son miroir. Les fêlures de son crâne s'élargissaient au fil du temps et cela commençait à devenir dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait d'avoir des oublis. Il oubliait de nombreuses choses, même les simples gestes du quotidien et _Kitty_ jouait le rôle de son pense-bête. _G_ devait impérativement se rendre chez un médecin, pour un diagnostic mais il ne le voulait pas.

Papyrus renifla, prit une inspiration qui se voulait inaudible. Sans ajusta le col de son vêtement.

« Je suis tellement heureux d'entendre de nouveau ta voix ! s'écria le cadet entre deux sanglots. J'ai cru que tu avais disparu, j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir... ! Undyne n'a rien voulu me dire à ton sujet, au sujet de l'humain !

\- (il tint de nouveau le téléphone dans sa main) Pap's, moi aussi je suis heureux de t'entendre de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te proposais de venir me rendre visite ? _Kitty_ serait contente de te revoir.

\- Comment pourrais-je refuser ? J'étais tellement inquiet ! »

Son frère cadet était une personne adorable dont l'âme était aussi généreuse que n'importe quel habitant de l' _Underground_. _G_ se frotta le front, quitta la salle de bains après avoir plié sa serviette, éteint la lumière et fermé la porte. Il traversa le couloir pour déboucher sur le séjour baigné dans une agréable chaleur, un bourdonnement qui provenait de la télévision allumée.

« Bien, tant mieux, poursuivit Sans. Dis-moi, Undyne entretient toujours une relation avec Alphys ? J'aimerai lui rendre une petite visite.

\- C'est assez complexe, répondit Papyrus d'une petite voix. Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois juste entretenir une petite conversation avec elle, rien de plus. »

 _Kitty_ s'était endormie dans le canapé, ses cheveux châtains qui dissimulaient à moitié son visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier. _G_ remit correctement la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de la jeune fille et d'un geste doux, dégagea les mèches de cheveux du visage de sa protégée pour les passer derrière son oreille. Elle expira bruyamment dans son sommeil, remua. Ses joues rebondies étaient restées les mêmes depuis son plus jeune âge malgré son visage qui s'affinait.

« Son laboratoire se trouve à _New Home_ , maintenant !

\- Hm. »

* * *

 _G_ toqua lentement à la porte qui séparait la rue de _New Home_ du laboratoire d'Alphys. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. C'était en très grande partie à cause de l'incident dans le _True Lab_ qui avait définitivement modifié la vie de Sans. Il n'était pas venu armé de son pied de biche, s'était habillé décemment pour faire comprendre à la scientifique royale qu'il n'était pas ici pour lui faire du mal. Du moins, il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire.

Il regardait le trottoir, les mains dans les poches et sa cigarette entre les dents. La fumée grisâtre montait jusqu'au ciel avant de disperser et de disparaître. _G_ entendit des bruits de pattes griffer le sol de l'autre côté de la porte ainsi qu'une petite voix fébrile.

« O-oui, laissez-moi le temps d'ouvrir la p-porte ! »

Le squelette inspira puis expira. Un loquet fut retiré puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Avant qu'Alphys n'ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit, _G_ poussa le battant de toutes ses forces. Son entrée était peu conventionnelle mais peu importait. Un petit lézard aux écailles jaunes et fort de corpulence fit des pas maladroits en arrière avant de percuter un bureau qui se trouvait derrière lui. La scientifique royale n'avait pas changé, mis à part les quelques marques de l'âge qui commençaient doucement à apparaître dans le creux de ses joues, sous ses yeux dont la vision endommagée nécessitait cette paire de lunettes rondes qui se trouvait depuis des années sur son museau. Elle portait son habituelle blouse blanche. Son laboratoire était anarchique, désordonné et le bureau croulait sous des tas de documents, de petits tubes qui contenaient des liquides translucides singuliers ainsi que des outils.

« Q-Qui êtes-vous ?! s'écria-t-elle, tremblante et effrayée. »

Des feuilles volèrent dans la pièce. Quelques unes se déposèrent aux pieds du squelette qui expulsa une bouffée de cigarette, son regard plongé dans celui du petit lézard qui écarquillait les yeux, le front en sueurs. Ses mains semblaient moites, elle peina à se redresser pour se remettre sur ses deux pattes mais ne quitta pas des yeux _G_.

« S-Sans ? hasarda Alphys en avançant d'un pas prudent jusqu'à lui.

\- Seuls mes proches peuvent m'appeler comme ça, répondit-il froidement. Ça faisait un bail, Alphys.

\- O-Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle d'une voix chancelante. Undyne m'a toujours dit que tu avais énormément changé mais tu es... m-méconnaissable. »

Son attention se reporta sur les documents qui s'étaient dispersés. Il en ramassa un qui était très intrigant. L'écriture était particulière, sûrement parce qu'elle était celle de Gaster. Son œil parcourut le document qui traitait des expériences sur les enfants de l'espèce humaine, leur état, les conséquences. Alphys ne dit mot, troublée, confuse et honteuse.

« Je ne me doutais pas que la réponse serait aussi proche, rétorqua _G_. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu es celle qui était censée ramasser les gosses.

\- J-Je... Je... bredouilla t-elle.

\- Ce sont les ordres de Gaster, hm ? Enfin, c'étaient. Tu étais l'une de ses associés ? Tu lui envoyais des humains ?

\- A-Attends... Docteur Gaster a-

\- Les expériences, la coupa t-il sèchement. Elles sont les raisons de sa violence ?

\- "Sa" ? Tu... Tu détiens bel et bien l'humain ? »

 _G_ poussa un soupir exaspéré. Alphys venait de tiquer, afficha une expression surprise avant de baisser la tête, se mordre la lèvre inférieure de ses petites dents pointues. Son regard était dissimulé derrière le reflet des verres de ses lunettes.

« L'humain est violent... ?! se dit-elle pour elle-même. Oh... non... non... E-e-est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ?! E-est-ce q-que je peux encore le s-sauver ?! N-Non... ! »

Le squelette demeura immobile, expulsa une bouffée de cigarette tout en regardant Alphys fouiller de manière précipitée sur son bureau, à retirer les objets encombrants, les documents qu'elle jugeait inutiles. Le lézard aux écailles jaunes était pris de sueurs froides, ses mains étaient moites et ses gestes incontrôlés. Sans était surpris de cette réaction à l'égard de _Kitty_ mais ne laissa rien paraître. Une seule question lui titillait l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que Gaster a fait subir à l'humain ? »

La scientifique royale ne l'écoutait pas, absorbée par ses recherches précipitées. _G_ l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse, la tira vers lui avec violence. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Alphys qui écarquillait les yeux de terreur. Elle haletait, son souffle chaud et précipité effleurait le visage fêlé du squelette.

« Je veux des explications. »

Elle toussa à cause de la fumée de cigarette puis détourna son regard, tremblante comme une feuille sous le poids de celui du _Crowbar rogue_.

« J-J'ai échoué la dernière expérience du docteur... murmura la petite monstre.

\- La dernière ?

\- T-Tu veux des explications... Bien. »

 _G_ la reposa. Elle oscilla légèrement puis alla rejoindre son bureau, récupéra des documents qu'elle froissa.

« L-Les âmes des monstres, comme tu le sais, s-sont composées d'Amour, de Miséricorde et de Compassion. P-plus nous sommes proches des humains, plus il est facile pour eux de prendre nos âmes. »

Sans ne dit rien, l'incitant de cette manière à poursuivre. Alphys releva la tête. Elle semblait se sentir coupable à la vue de l'expression qu'elle arborait.

« T-tu comprends pourquoi les humains devaient être des enfants ? Les enfants sont plus attachants, s'attachent plus vite aux au-autres, poursuivit la scientifique. De plus, ils ont m-moins conscience des choses, de leur situation. D-Docteur Gaster était intrigué par les comportements humains depuis un certain incident avec Chara Dreemurr... »

Chara Dreemurr, l'enfant adoptif d'Asgore et de Toriel Dreemurr. C'était une histoire très connue. L'humaine et Asriel, le fils du couple royal, étaient tombés sur une bande de malfrats comme l'on pouvait en croiser tous les jours dans les rues. Ils avaient menacé les enfants et Chara, dans un élan de colère et de folie incontrôlées, s'en était prise aux truands avant de leur arracher sauvagement leurs âmes pour les absorber. La suite, personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment su. Il en existait plusieurs versions, dont celle du Roi qui aurait abandonné l'humain et gardé son fils sous sa protection car l'on ne voyait plus les deux enfants sortir du château, comme cloîtrés. Cette version là étant bien évidemment fausse. Les enfants Dreemurr étaient bel et bien restés cloîtrés dans le château avant de mourir ensemble dans l'enceinte de celui-ci, dans la salle du trône.

 _G_ alluma une nouvelle cigarette, écoutant attentivement le récit de la scientifique royale qui n'osait pas l'affronter du regard. Il expulsa une bouffée de fumée grisâtre qui se dispersa dans l'air.

« C-Ce comportement incontrôlé n'arrive qu'avec un d-déclenchement approprié et l'âme potentielle. En l'occurrence, celle d'un humain. Un enfant qui se sent menacé, qui sent les personnes qu'il aime en danger. I-Il est comme une sorte de barrière à la peur de perdre des êtres aimés m-mais peut causer la perte de ces êtres, voire même de l'humain victime de ce comportement.

L-Le Docteur a récupéré, ou plutôt extrait, le facteur du comportement. Il l'a nommé la _**D.T**_ ou la D-Détermination. Elle était sous la forme d'un liquide rouge qu'il injectait aux humains. La première fois, il s'était t-trompé dans les dosages. L'enfant était devenu fou, il était mort plusieurs heures après l'injection. C-C'était... terrible. (elle se racla la gorge) Il a poursuivi ses expériences sur d'autres enfants mais elles... elles étaient loin d'être concluantes même si les résultats étaient intéressants. Toute la _D.T_ qu'ils recevaient finissait par éclater. L'humain que tu... qui vis avec toi, la _D.T_ qu'il a reçu durant toutes ces années... éclatera pour de bon. Ce jour-là, il lui sera fatal. »

 _G_ était troublé par ces explications. Il pensait que cette folie qui avait habité _Kitty_ à deux reprises était un comportement excessif qui pouvait se déclencher chez un humain, suite à un événement particulier. Il n'avait pas douté que cette folie était due en grande partie à cette _D.T_ qui pouvait lui être fatale. _Kitty_ pouvait et allait en mourir, c'était inévitable.

« C'est donc à cause de cette _D.T_ qui éclate que l'humain est doté d'une telle robustesse, dit le squelette en posant sa main sur son âme. »

Alphys acquiesça, joignit ses mains. Un silence pesant venait de s'installer entre les deux occupants de la pièce mais la scientifique finit par le briser :

« C'était la raison pour la-laquelle le Docteur Gaster a consacré tant de temps à la _D.T._ Unique aux humains, un interrupteur de fin de course. »

 _G_ demeura silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait à _Kitty-cat,_ il était inquiet à son sujet. Existait-il un moyen de la sauver ? Le lézard releva la tête, prit une petite inspiration puis demanda d'une voix hésitante et fébrile :

« C-Comment va l'enfant ? Est-il en bonne santé ? Dort-il beaucoup ces d-derniers temps... ? »

Sans tiqua. Jamais sa protégée n'avait autant dormi que ces dernières semaines. Il pensait que cela était du à l'adolescence, à la fatigue accumulée au cours de ses journées mais peut-être que la véritable raison était celle qu'il redoutait depuis qu'il avait obtenu les explications qu'il avait désiré. Alphys semblait intriguée par l'expression qu'affichait désormais le squelette.

« Je dois y aller, répondit-il en lui tournant le dos. »

Il se précipita jusqu'à la porte mais fut interrompu. _G_ se retourna.

« A-Attends ! s'écria Alphys. »

Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau, revint en trottinant, agrippa le bas de la chemise de _G_ avant de lui tendre une petite trousse en cuir avec une seringue et trois fioles remplies de liquide bleu. Sans lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Prends-ça ! Ceci calmera l'enfant humain si jamais il venait à devenir...

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant la petite trousse.

\- Et... Si je pouvais m'excuser une dernière fois pour ce terrible incident, c-cette terrible erreur que j'ai commise il y a plusieurs années ! poursuivit Alphys d'un ton désolé. Toi, Gaster... Si jamais une solution venait à exi...

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, la coupa _G_. Mais merci de t'en soucier. Avant de partir, j'ai juste un petit service à te demander... Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à propos de ma visite. »

* * *

Grosse référence à Mobtale, ahah. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, d'autant plus qu'il a mis du temps à sortir. Je le trouve bâclé et je ne parviens pas à arranger ça... (désespoir)

J'ai du modifier un peu l'histoire avec la famille Dreemurr de Mobtale pour que ça s'emboîte correctement avec ma fiction, avec un des chapitres avec une discussion entre _G_ et les membres de son organisation à propos de _Kitty-cat_.


	19. Protégée

Plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, j'en suis désolée ! Le travail commence à s'accumuler de plus en plus et par conséquent, je dois consacrer davantage de mon temps aux études. Ce qui est, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, assez épuisant... J'étais aussi plus concentrée sur _Kitten and the Don_ , j'étais plus inspirée sur cette fiction et je suis aussi sur un projet d'écriture personnel, du coup vouala j'ai négligé _The crowbar rogue and Kitty-cat_.

Vous allez sûrement être déçus, le chapitre est court vu l'attente (en plus, il est pas très très joyeux). Je songe à faire un réécriture de cette fiction si jamais je trouve le temps vu que j'ai fait carrément n'importe quoi... Quand je relis mes chapitres, j'ai juste envie de me taper la tête contre une table. Si jamais **Nyu** et **Junk** lisent ce truc que j'ai pondu, ils auraient sûrement la réaction suivante : " _Dude, wtf. What have you done to them?! Heresy_!"

Bref, merci d'avoir lu mon excuse foireuse et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ecoute, Jack, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de régler tes petits problèmes de merde, vociféra _G_. Tu règles ça toi-même, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Fais juste en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention de Don _T_ , c'est clair ?

- _Boss, nous lâch- !_ »

G!Sans raccrocha dans un soupir exaspéré. Il posa ses coudes sur le meuble, prit sa tête dans ses mains, ferma les yeux puis inspira longuement. Il expira lentement. _Kitty-cat_ , qui était enfoncée dans le sofa, se mit à genoux sur les coussins et se retourna pour voir le squelette qui venait de se redresser, anxieux et nerveux. Il ne voulait pas angoisser sa protégée mais cela s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. La jeune fille afficha une expression inquiète.

« _G_ ? dit-elle, hésitante. Je suis désolée si... c'est moi qui te pose problème.

\- Non, _sweetheart_ , répondit-il en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Je suis juste énervé, j'ai passé une nuit éprouvante. »

Elle sauta du canapé pour le rejoindre, ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Sa chevelure était en bataille, son visage pâle, des cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux en amande, ses joues rebondies se creusaient. Elle semblait fatiguée, malade... malheureuse. A chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de sa protégée, il se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Son âme se serra. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une. L'aîné expulsa une bouffée dans un soupir pour se détendre. Cela marchait moyennement mais il se sentait plus serein.

Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur la jeune fille qui avait l'air peu convaincue de ses propos. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses jambes, fixait d'un air méprisant la cigarette qui dégageait une fumée nauséabonde. Cela eut pour effet de décocher un sourire à _G_. Il haïssait voir sa protégée arborer une telle expression, porter un corps aussi faible que les battements de son cœur humain remuait à petits à-coups. De tout l' _Underground_ , elle était certainement la personne la plus rayonnante, la plus courageuse qu'il ait pu connaître. Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait recueilli comme si c'était hier. Un ange, prostré dans un coin qui avait levé des yeux angéliques sur lui. Elle s'était laissée faire, s'était même blottie dans ses bras, s'était prise d'affection pour lui en l'espace de quelques heures. C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il s'était dit qu'il avait effectué la plus grosse erreur de toute son existence. _G_ avait songé de nombreuses fois à lui offrir une chance de retourner à la Surface, essayant de se persuader qu'elle aurait plus de chance de survivre dans l'autre côté qu'ici bas. Pourtant, son esprit avait refusé de délaisser à des mains inconnues ce petit rayon de soleil. Peut-être cela avait-il été de l'égoïsme ? Lui-même l'ignorait.

Il savait que garder _Kitty-cat_ sous son aile était dangereux, autant pour elle que pour lui. Son âme écarlate qui battait vigoureusement dans sa poitrine était un objet précieux, une clé indispensable. L'humaine était la proie de la mafia, de la Garde Royale si jamais Papyrus venait à perdre le pouvoir de persuasion qu'il exerçait sur Undyne. Pourtant, la petite affirmait être en mesure de se défendre par ses propres moyens. Que ferait-elle, haute comme elle était, c'est-à-dire pas plus haute que le sofa, lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à des ennemis de cet acabit ? Sortir son surin, se ruer sur eux avec toute la **détermination** dont elle savait faire preuve ? Celle-ci s'envolerait bien vite, avec son âme certainement. C'était à peine si _Kitty_ savait manier une arme à feu, pourtant il l'entraînait à tirer. Dès que la balle partait, son corps frêle était pris d'une secousse qui la déstabilisait. Le son brusque que dégageait l'arme à feu lui agressait les oreilles, elle grimaçait à chaque fois. Mais la jeune fille ne perdait pas espoir pour autant, s'entraînait à tirer des balles de peinture sur des oiseaux, parfois des passants lorsque _G_ était absent. Cela l'amusait de tâcher les vêtements des passants de jaune, de orange ou de rose. Les victimes l'interpellaient, furieux. Elle prenait la fuite dans un rire cristallin, son manteau large qui manquait de glisser de ses épaules dès qu'elle courait. Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait adorer cette enfant. _G_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer comme sa propre fille, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu envie de faire des enfants, ni même de fonder une quelconque famille. Il détenait déjà la sienne. Papyrus, _Kitty-cat_. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Le bonheur de ces deux personnes suffisait au sien.

Le squelette coula un regard malicieux vers sa protégée. Elle ne capta pas ses intentions, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement.

« Attention, prévint-il.

\- Quoi ? »

Il se rua sur la châtain pour l'attraper. Elle esquiva avec aisance et vélocité, esquissa un beau sourire qui dessinait davantage ses lèvres puis se mit à courir autour du sofa bordeaux pour échapper à _G_ qui la poursuivait. Ils jouèrent à ce petit jeu futile pendant deux bonnes minutes, s'évitèrent de manière continuelle. Ils feintaient, essayaient de tromper l'autre.

« Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix joviale.

\- Viens te battre si tu es une femme, répliqua-t-il. »

 _Kitty-cat_ se stoppa subitement, entre le couloir et le séjour. Elle s'engagea dans le défi, fronça les sourcils et son visage prit un air espiègle. Ce jeu frivole semblait l'avoir enhardi en l'espace de quelques brèves minutes. _G_ demeura immobile, les mains dans les poches afin de la tromper une fois qu'elle serait passée à l'attaque. Elle n'était pas dupe, il le savait bien mais aimait la taquiner. La petite, dans sa position qui rappelait celle du chat, ne lui laissa pas le temps de divaguer davantage. Sans avertissement, la gamine se jeta sur lui avec détermination, toutes griffes dehors. Il para son coup à l'aide de son bras, quoique avec une certaine difficulté. Elle enchaînait les attaques au corps à corps, mettait en œuvre ses tactiques perfides, glissait subrepticement dans son dos comme un animal avec une grande souplesse dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser. Toutes ses tentatives furent vaines. _G_ ne cessait de dévier ses coups, ne lui donnait pas une chance de gagner. _Kitty-cat_ ne se découragea pas pour autant, redoublant d'efforts bien qu'épuisée. Le squelette n'hésita pas à l'écarter de manière contrôlée lorsqu'elle allait parvenir à ses objectifs. Bientôt, elle se retrouva décoiffée, à moitié transpirante. Elle haletait, riait de sa propre faiblesse pour répondre à son pathétique échec face à son adversaire.

 _The crowbar rogue_ profita de ce moment de répit qu'elle s'était accordée pour la prendre par surprise. Il l'entoura de ses bras pour la capturer, la serra contre sa cage thoracique pour bloquer ses mouvements. Elle poussa des cris coupés par les rires essoufflés qu'elle ne parvenait à contenir, se tortillait dans tous les sens tandis qu'il la soulevait. Les battements précipités de son cœur étaient presque audibles, _G_ pouvait les sentir dans la paume de ses mains. Jamais encore il n'avait autant ressenti la sensation d'être en présence de quelqu'un de bien vivant qu'à cet instant. Ces battements, si puissants mais en même temps, si apaisants. Il avait la sensation que jamais ils ne pourraient s'arrêter, que jamais ce cœur ne pourrait s'essouffler, que jamais la vie ne pouvait quitter le corps de _Kitty-cat._ Celle-ci finit par cesser de se débattre, ses muscles se relâchèrent. Elle leva les yeux sur le squelette.

« Ce que je vois, c'est une gamine, pas une femme.

\- Lâche-moi maintenant, dit-elle. T'as raison, je ne suis encore qu'une gamine.

\- Tu déclares forfait, _sweetheart_ ? »

Il la libéra. Elle prit une distance de sécurité, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour les ramener en arrière, courba le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du l'agiter ainsi à la vue de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas sûr que cela avait remonté le moral de sa protégée, il l'espérait en tout cas. Celle-ci arborait toujours ce grand sourire, ce qui eut pour effet d'effacer quelque peu les traits malades et fatigués de son visage. Elle conservait cette attitude guillerette, l'exprima directement à _G_ qui ne put s'empêcher de décocher un rire attendri. _Kitty-cat_ parvint à recouvrer une respiration régulière puis hésitante, fit un pas vers le squelette avant de se jeter sur lui, de l'entourer de ses bras. Elle le serra, enfouit son visage dans sa chemise. Il répondit à cette étreinte.

« Je t'aime, _G_ , murmura-t-elle d'une voix veloutée, étouffée par le tissu. »

* * *

Il avait rappelé Papyrus, son précieux frère cadet pour lui annoncer une nouvelle, lui demander quand est-ce qu'il passerait les voir. Celui-ci l'avait écouté, sans dire mot avant de déclarer quelque chose que _G_ n'avait pu croire. Tout ce qu'il avait pu déceler comme mots dans ses paroles furent les suivants : « Impossible », « Meurtre », « Peur », « Humain », « Mafia », « _The crowbar rogue_ », « Désolé ». Papyrus refusait de le côtoyer davantage, uniquement par appels téléphoniques et encore, il fallait s'abstenir. Cela avait été un événement prévisible. Criminel et Garde royal ne pouvaient faire bon ménage, même en étant de la même famille. Les deux chemins étaient bien trop distincts, les voies, les objectifs, bien trop différents.

« Hé, _G_ , l'interpella Ben. Je te trouve bien silencieux.

\- Ressers-moi un verre de whisky, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu devrais t'arrêter là. »

Ben avait pris un coup de vieux en l'espace de ces dix ans. Ses cernes étaient davantage marquées, ses cornes qui se dressaient fièrement sur son crâne commençaient à subir la course inépuisable du temps. Ils étaient installés dans le canapé, des verres vides et à moitié pleins sur une table basse. Ethan et Harry discutaient dans leur coin, enfoncés dans les coussins, adressaient quelques fois des regards aux deux compagnons. _G_ affichait un air dépité, le dos courbé, les avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il fixait le sol, n'osait affronter les yeux de ses coéquipiers. Il avait honte de lui-même, de sa faiblesse face à certaines situations qui lui étaient délicates. Malgré la remarque de Ben, son bras droit, il saisit la bouteille de whisky et remplit son verre à ras bord. Le monstre à ses côtés lui retira des mains, la reposa. _G_ commençait à sentir les effets des verres précédents, quoiqu'il n'en avait pas réellement conscience. Juste se doutait-il que le lendemain, sa tête allait lui faire un mal de chien.

« Comment va la petite ? demanda Ben en versant la moitié de l'alcool du _Crowbar rogue_ dans son récipient.

\- Je fais ce que je peux mais je ne peux compter que sur sa ténacité.

\- Elle est tenace, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il. Enfin, je veux dire… Les âmes humaines sont puissantes.

\- Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je ne veux pas la perdre… articula le squelette, la voix chancelante, déformée par des sanglots précaires. »

Sur ces mots, pour éviter le chagrin qui s'apprêtait à éclater, il but plusieurs gorgées de whisky. C'était fort, cela brûlait le palais. C'était parfait. Ethan et Harry affichaient une expression inquiète. Le frère aîné de Papyrus sentait les soucis qui le tiraillaient prendre le dessus de manière violente, cela n'en devint que plus affligeant. Papyrus, _Kitty-cat,_ la mafia, le danger perpétuel qui planait sur lui, sur eux. Il faisait à peine attention à ses compagnons, plongé dans sa réflexion lugubre.

« Aïe, aïe. Comme d'habitude, _G_ a l'alcool triste, fit remarquer le canidé svelte.

\- Allons, ressaisis-toi, poursuivit le volatile à l'aile atrophiée à l'intention de son meneur. Nous avons du travail dans moins de trois heures et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer. Si c'est le cas, Don _T_ nous corrigea en bonne et due forme.

\- C'est foutu, Harry, répondit Ben en se frottant le front. Il est à moitié dépressif et déjà bon pour la migraine. Il va falloir qu'on se charge de tout cela seuls. Ce n'est pas la première fois, nous sommes indépendants. Nous savons comment procéder. A moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre à nous, _G_ ?

\- Hm, j'en ai rien à foutre, grommela le concerné en remuant le glaçon dans son verre. »

Le bras droit poussa un soupir désespéré. Ethan se déplaça pour s'asseoir aux côtés du meneur, lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos pour espérer le réconforter un minimum.

« On peut pas le ramener comme ça à _Kitty_ , ce serait une catastrophe, hasarda Harry. Je vais devoir contacter Abby pour qu'elle s'occupe de la situation durant notre absence. »

Les trois compagnons poursuivirent leur discussion. _G_ savait quel était le sujet de leur conversation mais cela lui importait peu. Il pouvait rentrer dans cet état s'il le souhaitait, même si _Kitty_ risquait de mal réagir. Elle était seule à la maison, sa protégée. Lorsqu'il était sorti, elle s'était endormie dans son lit, lovée sous ses draps. Seule. Seule. Seule. Il aurait voulu appeler son frère cadet, lui demander de veiller sur elle mais cela était impossible. Papyrus l'avait trahi. Les frères semblaient déchirés. Ils n'avaient pratiquement plus le droit au contact, plus droit à rien. Undyne allait prendre _G_ en chasse, c'était certain. La Garde royale allait le tracer, pénétrer chez lui et mettre fin à ses jours, arracher l'âme écarlate de _Kitty-cat_ pour la remettre entre les mains d'Asgore. Pour quoi ? Pour la « liberté ». _Quelle connerie_ , songea-t-il. Une fois retournés à la Surface, ce serait un véritable génocide. Les humains allaient les exterminer. Les survivants iraient se terrer de nouveau, la barrière allait revenir, retour au point de départ. Des morts, des années d'efforts réduites à néant. Ce serait le retour de ces abominables expériences sur des monstres, des enfants pour briser cette puissante barrière une seconde fois. Gaster, en quelque sorte, n'était plus. Alphys allait donc prendre le relais. Terrible. Inévitable.

G devait rentrer mais au moment où il se redressa, il se sentit vaciller. Ethan le retint par le bras, l'invita à se rasseoir.

« Il faut que je rentre, déclara-t-il.

\- Oh non, il en est hors de question, dit Ethan en le faisant se rasseoir. Tu restes ici cette nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas, Abby va s'occuper de la gamine. »


End file.
